


Between Moments

by Woofemus



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, Ficlet Collection, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-06-08 08:29:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 49
Words: 42,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6847207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woofemus/pseuds/Woofemus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of all the makipana writing I've done from tumblr (updated 7/10/16)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Most of these writings are prompts/requests that I've done over at my tumblr@floopers. Will be updated in batches for the most part unless I'm caught up. I hope you enjoy and thanks for reading.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this piece has the honor of being my very first makipana writing

“Maki-chan? You’re the only one in the clubroom?” Hanayo asked as she closed the door behind her. Maki looked up from where she was, greeting her with a nod. Hanayo could see sheets of paper in front of her and… music notes?

“I’m the only one here,” she answered. “Rin isn’t with you?”

“She got stuck with classroom duties,” Hanayo said as she took the seat next to Maki. “What are you doing? Composing new music?”

“Yes,” Maki answered, twirling her hair with her finger. She sighed, tapping the paper with her other hand.

“Is… there something wrong?”

Maki leaned forward, staring at the paper with an annoyed expression. “There’s… this part. I’m trying to match Umi’s lyrics but for some reason, I can’t seem to get anything that fits.”

“O-oh.” Hanayo glanced down at the paper. It didn’t really do anything, not when she wasn’t sure what sort of melody Maki was trying to make. She knew basic music but whatever Maki had scribbled… it looked like a completely different language.

“It’s really amazing how you compose all our music,” Hanayo couldn’t help but whisper. Maki only gave her a glance.

“… it’s not really that big a deal,” she said with a shrug.

“No, I think it is!” Hanayo smiled at her. “You’re really incredible and smart to be able to do all of this, you know?”

“I-is it?” Maki’s face began to redden as she blinked at Hanayo.

“Yes! Really!” Hanayo smiled at her. “I think it’s amazing, at least." 

Maki gave her a strange look before she let out a deep sigh, twirling her hair. "T-thanks,” she finally said, “I guess." 

There was awkward silence as Hanayo sat there quietly, wondering if being there was disturbing Maki and her writing process. It didn’t help that Maki stayed silent afterward, tapping her pencil against the table, glancing at Hanayo every now and then. Hanayo had to try very hard not to catch her gaze because she knew it would just be even more awkward between them.

In the next moment though, Maki suddenly jerked her head back to the table, going over all the sheets on the table, scribbling furiously.

Hanayo waited patiently, though it was more she was in awe as she watched Maki cross out a giant section of notes and add in tiny notes in between the margins, even though it was obvious that Maki spent more effort trying to squeeze everything in. Did she… not want to get another piece of paper out? Finally, Maki finished, slamming the table as she pushed herself into standing position. 

"Did… you get it?” Hanayo decided to ask when Maki said nothing, staring at the paper so intensely that she sort of looked scary, with her brow furrowed so deeply. But Maki only sighed a moment later, grabbing all the sheets of paper, halfway out of the clubroom before she paused, as if realizing Hanayo was still there. 

“… I think I got it but I’m going to the music room to test it out now,” she said, twirling her hair. She raised a brow at Hanayo.

“Do… you want to listen?” she asked.

Hanayo blinked at her in surprise before asking worriedly, “Are you sure I won’t be bothering you?”

“… it doesn’t matter.” Maki continued to twirl her hair with a frown. “I mean, you’re always listening to me anyway, so…” she trailed off as if embarrassed to say anymore. Hanayo quickly stood up, nodding eagerly.

“Y-yeah! I don’t mind, I’ll always be happy to listen to you,” she said with a smile. Maki only looked at her for a moment before shaking her head exasperatedly.

“Alright, let’s go,” she only said, opening the door for Hanayo.


	2. Chapter 2

“It’s okay, you can reach out!” Hanayo urged, trying not to smile at how the normally confident Maki suddenly seemed so hesitant. The alpaca stood at the railing, watching Maki with a wary eye. “You just, have to do it slow, not fast, otherwise they get scared, you know?”

“Yeah,” Maki said, inching her hand forward at the same speed she had been for the past minute, still a long way from the alpaca. After what felt like an hour, Maki’s hand finally reached the alpaca, petting it hesitantly. Hanayo let out the breath she held when Maki looked awed, as if she couldn’t believe she was petting the alpaca. “It’s… it’s so soft!” she said in a breathless voice.

It was… strange, to see Maki like this, expression full of amazement as the alpaca continued to let her stroke its soft fur. When she turned her head to look at Hanayo…

For once, Hanayo could see the emotions Maki usually restrained all over her, the joy and relief reflected in her eyes as she laughed again about how soft the alpaca was, smiling excitedly when the alpaca let her put her other hand on it. Hanayo could only smile back at her, happy that she could see this rare side of Maki.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> written after the discovery that due to how schools work in Japan, Maki is actually nine months older than Hanayo

“Your birthday is the nineteenth of April?” Hanayo clarified, blinking at Maki.

“… didn’t I just say that?” Maki folded her arms.

“B-but that means… if we’re in the same year… you’re nine months older than me!” Hanayo whispered, shaking her head. “No wonder why you’re so much more dependable and smarter than me, and pretty, and —”

“I don’t think any of those have to do with my being older than you,” Maki cut in, raising a brow at her. “Like you said, we’re in the same year, so it doesn’t really make a difference between us does it?”

“No… but —”

“Then it doesn’t matter,” Maki said exasperatedly. “I’m just Maki, and you’re just Hanayo. I like to play piano and you like idols, just like any other two people that are different.”

Her words made… sense, though it was still strange to Hanayo at least. “Y-yeah, you’re right,” Hanayo agreed in the end, smiling at her friend.

Maki returned her smile, but she suddenly averted her eyes, muttering under her breath, “But it’s nice to know I’m not the youngest.”

“Er? Did you say something else?”

“Nothing!” Maki said quickly, shaking her head but Hanayo thought she had a tiny smile on her face.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt was one of them wearing glasses and the other person being distracted

The only sound in the room is when Maki flips a page, silently reading a book to herself.

… and the sound of rustling cloth, as Hanayo fidgets in her seat again from where she’s sitting across from her.

Maki can’t help but quirk her lips downward, trying to push the agitation in her down. Ever since coming into the clubroom, Hanayo’s been acting strangely. Even odder is how Hanayo can’t quite meet her eyes, always averting them whenever Maki brings them up to look at her. It makes it harder to ask if there’s something up, so Maki has no choice but to pretend she doesn’t notice, letting the awkwardness hang in the air. But Hanayo is definitely staring at her when she’s not looking, she can feel it.

She raises her hand, to both turn the page and up to her face, pushing against it slightly. She hears a quiet gasp from Hanayo. When she looks up questioningly, Hanayo is already looking away, face slightly flushed. Somehow, Maki doesn’t think it’s from a fever.

Finally, Maki sighs, patience coming to an end, bringing her head up and leans forward, staring at Hanayo. “Is there something wrong?” she asks, voice impassive.

“U-um, n-no! O-of course… not!” Hanayo squeaks out, coughing into her hand. Maki only gives her a flat look. Hanayo begins to laugh nervously.

“Uh, um… I was just thinking that… you… you look really nice with glasses,” she finally mumbles, looking everywhere except Maki, face completely red. 

Maki blinks at her, once, then twice, before she widens her eyes. She manages to stammer out a quiet “t-thank you” before slowly bringing her book up to hide her burning face, suddenly conscious every time she adjusts her glasses now.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: Maki teaching Hanayo something on the piano

“You start with this key,” Maki said, softly pressing the key in question.

“Uh huh,” Hanayo said, nodding. Maki pressed down on the key two more times, holding it longer on the third time.

“Then you do it again…” Maki said, repeating her earlier actions. “Six times total.”

“Yeah…”

“And then you press these.” Hanayo blinked as Maki moved her fingers and pressed different keys in succession.

“… wait, um.”

To add to Hanayo’s confusion, Maki only laughed instead of sighing in disappointment as Hanayo thought she would. “I’ll do it again,” Maki said, faintly amused. There was something about the way Maki seemed to be in a good mood right now, something that was rare enough already, that made Hanayo distracted for some reason.

She played the song again, and Hanayo still frowned at the last part, staring at the keys apprehensively. “How about,” Maki began, glancing between her and the piano thoughtfully, “you just play what you know and I’ll help you out?”

“B-but the only part I know is that one note!” Hanayo admitted, frowning to herself.

“That’s fine. It’ll probably stick better if you try it out yourself.”

“If… if you say so then.” Hanayo turned back to the keys, lips pressed together in worry. “Um…”

“It’s this one right here,” Maki said, tapping the key with her finger. Hanayo nodded quickly, pressing down on it.

“T-then you… play it a few more times…” She did so but when it came to the rest of the song, she stalled, feeling nothing but nervousness under Maki’s intense gaze as she struggled to remember what came next.

When Maki took her hand and directed her to the rest of the notes, Hanayo had frozen not at the touch, but the way Maki only smiled gently at her and told her to try again.


	6. Chapter 6

“Don’t you get tired of eating so much rice all the time?”

“Ah?” Hanayo blinked, putting her rice ball back down to look at Maki. “Isn’t eating rice normal?”

“Not… _that_ much,” Maki answered, eying the giant rice ball Hanayo held with a wary look. She was sure the thing was probably as big as her face, but she wasn’t about to check. “I mean, just… rice by itself.”

"You don’t understand, Maki-chan!” Hanayo turned to her, sparkle in her eyes. “Don’t you know the satisfaction of eating fluffy, white rice? Perfect rice that you’ve painstakingly washed and cooked? Just _look_ at it—”

"I got it,” Maki immediately cut in, stopping Hanayo’s momentum before she went off on another impassioned speech about rice.

“Oh.” Hanayo looked back at her rice ball before back up at Maki. “Want to try some?”

“… eh?”

“You can try a bite and see how it tastes!” Hanayo smiled at her, breaking off a small piece of her rice ball and holding it out in her fingers. Maki blinked at it before brushing her hair back, reaching forward without a second thought.

“Oh, I guess there is something different about it,” Maki said, covering her mouth as she continued to chew. Strangely, Hanayo remained silent, gawking at her. “W-what is it?" 

"You… er, um, ate it from my hands,” Hanayo mumbled, unable to look at her. “I mean, it’s okay! Rin-chan does it all the time, but, um, I just… didn’t… expect that from you…”

Maki choked on the rest of her rice.


	7. Chapter 7

If there was one thing Maki didn’t expect to find herself doing, it was escorting Hanayo home to her apartment.

Well, accompanying Hanayo wasn’t too bad in itself. It was trying to keep a _red-faced_ and _giggly_ Hanayo from crashing to the ground that Maki never expected to do.

“Maaaaki… chan,” Hanayo said, and Maki was pretty sure her name wasn’t five seconds long. “Sorry for taking care of me,” Hanayo mumbled and though Maki could only make out about three words out of a lot more that weren’t slurred, she knew what Hanayo meant to say.

“Don’t worry about it,” Maki only said, holding Hanayo’s arm to keep her upright. “You know, you don’t always have to accept _every_ drink you get.”

“That’s…” and Hanayo hiccuped before continuing, “um, _rude_ ,” she finished, except her mouth seemed stuck on pronouncing rude. Maki patiently waited for her to finish. Hanayo only stopped because she let out a sudden giggle.

“… that doesn’t mean you end up like this!” Maki wrinkled her nose before she sighed deeply. “Come on, we still have a long way to go,” she said, tugging on Hanayo’s arm.

They walked for a few more minutes, with Hanayo mumbling inaudibly and giggling at nothing while Maki tried to keep her upright. There was a sudden loud yelp though, and had Maki not caught her at the last second, Hanayo would have tripped face first into the cement.

“Hanayo!” Maki crouched down, keeping her hands on Hanayo’s shoulders.

“No… noooo… I just…” Hanayo blinked up at her. “Is it cold? I’m cold.”

“… yeah, you’re not okay to walk.” Maki took off her jacket, throwing it over Hanayo, making sure it was snugly on so it wouldn’t fall off. “There.” But now came the problem of figuring out how to bring Hanayo home if she couldn’t walk.

There was only one simple solution Maki could think of, and she thanked everything in her life that there was _no one_ in the streets right now, as she easily lifted Hanayo into her arms.

“Whoa,” Hanayo mumbled, blinking. She let out a soft laugh then. “Maki-chan… is… really warm… and nice,” she murmured, pushing her face into Maki’s neck. One of her hands weakly grabbed at Maki’s blouse. “Sorry, just… home…” and her voice trailed off, mumbling incoherently now.  

“It’s not like I really have much of a choice, do I?” Maki muttered to the air, already knowing Hanayo was dozing off.

… at least her now burning face helped fight against the chill of the night. Letting out another sigh and preparing herself for a long night, she was silently glad that at least Hanayo had remembered to give her the spare key to her apartment last week.


	8. assorted ficlets 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a series of vaguely related ficlets

“Here, like this,” Maki murmured, laying her hand on top of Hanayo’s and pressing down on the note to demonstrate. Hanayo swallowed and tried not to squirm, not sure if her being unable to concentrate was because Maki’s hand was on top of hers, or from how Maki’s breath was tickling her ear.

* * *

“Um…” Hanayo fidgeted where she sat, trying not to meet Maki’s intense stare, “you’ve been staring at me for a while.”

“It’s…” Maki frowned, leaning closer. “Oh! Your glasses are different today.”

“Hm?” Hanayo lifted a hand to her glasses, laughing. “They’re actually an old pair, I kind of misplaced my current ones so…”

“Wow, Maki-chan, you sure do notice everything about Kayo-chin, huh?” Rin suddenly spoke up, watching the both of them with an entirely too amused smile.

The both of them turned bright red.

* * *

Maki is raising a cup of tea to her lips when her phone buzzes. Not even missing a beat, she continues sipping her tea as she uses her free hand to check the message. _From Rin,_ it reads (Maki already has an eyebrow raised) along with _did u no kayo-chin is really ticklish around her knees? she screams really loudly if you touch it LOLOLOL just thought u wnted to no ;)))_

Maki spits her tea out.

* * *

“Maki-chan, wanna see something?”

“… what now, Rin.”

“Here, let me just…”

“ _Ah!_ R-R-Rin-chan! Why did you do that!?”

“Nya ha ha! Kayo-chin’s ears are so sensitive!”

“R-Rin-chan! That was so mean of you! You didn’t have to blow on my ear! Now it feels all weird… er? Maki-chan? Um, your face is really red, are you okay?”

* * *

Hanayo closed her eyes and tried not to fidget, as she felt slender fingers moving through her hair. Maki carefully brushed back her bangs, fingertips light against her forehead, enduring several seconds of soft touches before finally, Hanayo heard the telltale click. She slowly opened her eyes to see the hairpin Kotori had given to her pinned in her hair, and Hanayo couldn’t help but smile when she saw the matching pin in Maki’s hair.

* * *

When her phone buzzes with the telltale vibrations of a text message and the sender is from _Rin_ , Maki hesitates for a grand total of zero (point _five,_ she tells herself later) seconds before she swipes her phone off her desk.

_maki-chan did u no kayo-chin sleeps with a pillow shaped like a bowl of rice dont u think thats really cute ;DDD_

Maki covers her face and takes several deep breaths.

* * *

“This idol looks really cute, doesn’t she?” Hanayo asks as they stare at the poster with the new idol that’s recently come out. Maki squints her eyes, looking more at the brown hair of the idol and the glasses she wears. Subtly moving her glance over to Hanayo afterward, she shrugs her shoulders and makes a noncommittal grunt, not wanting to answer that she doesn’t compare to Hanayo.

* * *

This was both the best and worst thing Maki had ever done, as she stood frozen where she was in the kitchen with her eyes wide. Hanayo paused, smiling sheepishly when she realized she was caught. “Um… want some?” she asked, holding out the spoon of frosting, taking the moment to lick her lips afterward–

Maki quickly whipped her head away.

* * *

_Just for a quick second,_ Maki reasons, eyes darting around as she makes sure no one (or Rin, really) is around before she slowly raises her hand. Hanayo makes a soft sound and Maki freezes, shifting her eyes to where Hanayo is dozing against her shoulder. When Hanayo doesn’t move, Maki resumes her earlier action, inching forward slowly, _slowly_ … until–

She slowly lets out a breath, trying to fight the grin threatening to split across her face as her fingers gently run through Hanayo’s soft hair.

* * *

Maki’s phone vibrates and she _lunges_ for it, quickly opening the message and–

_Maki-chan, would you like to go to a record signing with me and Rin-chan this Sunday? You don’t have to go if you don’t want to, but let me know! （#＾ω＾）_

Maki stares blankly at her phone, not realizing a minute has gone by before she quickly types up a message on shaky fingers: _Sure, I have free time on Sunday, I can go._

Rin sends her another message later that says _kayo-chin was rly excited u said yes she started rolling on her bed with her stuffed rice lololol i took a video wanna see,_ and Maki makes a note to strangle Rin when she sees her (but not before she sends a _-_- fine_ back and clutches her phone for the next five minutes).

* * *

Maki’s fingers are long and slender, a big contrast to Hanayo’s short and stubby ones. Hanayo can’t help but feel self-conscious whenever she notices the differences, aware that they are emphasized when they’re next to each other. When Maki’s the one who grabs her hand and threads their fingers together though, squeezing down tight in her nervousness, Hanayo starts to feel it’s not so bad after all, at least, compared to the warmth in her hand.


	9. assorted ficlets 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> another round of ficlets

“Maki-chan, um.” Hanayo reached into her bag to fish out something small, from what Maki could see. “I got this from the concert I went to the other day and it reminded me of you so…”

Maki didn’t know whether to feel flattered or embarrassed when it was a charm of an idol who wore a similarly grumpy expression that she always had. But when Hanayo looked at her so expectantly, Maki quickly added it to her phone, fumbling as she did so. Hanayo gave her such a bright smile that Maki looked away, embarrassed.

… but maybe it was time to tell Hanayo there were certain limits, Maki began to think a month later, as she eyed all the handful of new charms on her phone.

* * *

Hanayo is so engrossed in her music that she doesn’t even realize she’s not alone until Maki’s face suddenly comes into her vision.

“A-ah!” She nearly falls off her chair and Maki has to reach out to steady her.

“… must be good if you’re not paying attention, huh?” Maki only says with a slight quirk of her lips. Hanayo only nods, too embarrassed to answer. Maki takes a seat next to her, glancing at her. “What are you listening to?”

“U-um, this idol just had a new album released yesterday.” Hanayo blinks at her before taking an earphone out, politely offering it to her. “Um… do… you want to listen?”

“… sure, I guess.” Maki takes the proffered earphone and scoots closer to her. “It’s… nice,” Maki admits after a while, leaning back with a thoughtful look in her eyes. Hanayo smiles at that and hums along with the music.

* * *

“Maki-chan? You’re not, um, hanging out with everyone else?” Maki only shrugs her shoulders, frowning as she watches the rambunctious activities of the rest of the group.

“… too noisy for me,” she mutters.

“Ah… really…” Hanayo blinks as she turns back to look at their friends.

“… do you need something?”

“Oh! Um… I just thought… it’d be nicer if you were there too,” Hanayo mumbles, looking at her hopefully. Maki opens her mouth to reply in the negative but the more she looks at Hanayo… the more she…

“… fine,” she mutters, sighing.

Hanayo takes her hand with a gentle smile, and though Maki grumbles, she squeezes back, just a little.

* * *

_"hanayo-chan, you should stand closer to maki-chan.”_

“ _Huh? Why?”_

_“just do it! I’m sure she’ll like it ;)”_

_“Okay, I guess.”_

_“make sure to stand reeeeal close, I promise she’ll like it lots ;)) and let me send you something that you should tell her. Whisper it in her ear, it’ll make it even better. Good luck! (*≧∇≦*)”_

_“… good luck? Why do I need luck Σ(´д｀;) but um, okay, here I go.”_

Nozomi cackles behind her hand when Maki’s face turns impossibly red.

* * *

“U-um, I… I, er, made this!” Maki nearly shouts, hands shaking. She ignores Rin’s laughter and pushes her lunchbox out. “Uh… just… try some,” she mutters, wishing her face wasn’t so hot right now.

Several moments pass by before she hears a quiet “mm!” and when she looks up, Hanayo is smiling at her. “It’s delicious, thank you, Maki-chan.”

* * *

“Kayo-chin! You’re not with Maki-chan in the music room today?”

Hanayo smiles nervously as she looks up from where she sits in the club room. “M-Maki-chan kind of looked mad today so I, um, didn’t want to bother her.”

“Huh… is that so, nya.” Rin smiles at her before taking out her phone. “I’ve got something to fix her right up!”

“… huh?”

“Remember that one day we were trying to bake a cake and I accidentally threw all the frosting on you–there we go! And, send! Nya ha ha!” Rin bounces in her seat for a few minutes, and Hanayo isn’t sure what just happened. Her friend suddenly stands up though, and walks over to the window, flinging it open. “I’ll see you in a bit, Kayo-chin,” she says in a somber tone, giving an increasingly confused Hanayo a salute.

Hanayo lets out a scream when the door is kicked open and Maki suddenly lunges inside after Rin, who’s already leaping out the window and laughing wildly. Maki hisses through her teeth, sees Hanayo and turns bright red, stammering for two seconds before scrambling out the clubroom to chase after Rin.

Hanayo sits in stunned silence for the next few minutes.

* * *

Maki is flipping a page of her book when she feels it, a sudden weight on her shoulder. When she moves her eyes, Hanayo is leaning against it, breathing evenly.

After several minutes pass and sure that Hanayo is sleeping soundly, Maki reaches up and carefully pulls the glasses off of Hanayo’s face, folding them neatly and puts it down next to them. She returns to her book, a small smile on her face now.


	10. Three Sentence AU Prompts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU prompts where someone would send me an AU and I'd write three sentences for it

**1\. fairy tale AU**

When the dragon finally lets out a final roar and falls to the ground with a terrible rumble, Maki snaps her head upright in sheer disbelief. Actually, she isn’t sure what she’s more shocked by, the fact that the dragon holding her captive is now dead and she’s finally free, or that instead an armored knight with a giant sword or something of that sort, there is a brown-haired girl with glasses peering up at her.

“A-are you the, um, p-princess?” the girl shouts in an awkward squeak as she runs around the large body of the dragon and honestly, Maki has never seen anything better in her life.

* * *

**2\. meeting on a train AU**

“E-excuse me, u-um, can you watch my things real quick?”

Maki looks at the girl who’s been sitting next to her for the past hour, brown hair and glasses along with wearing a jacket that seems too large on her, and nods mutely, watching the relief spread on the girl’s face.

After the girl quickly thanks her and walks off, Maki is about to return to reading her book when something inside the girl’s open bag catches her eye and before she knows it, she’s already leaning over, wondering why that CD seems so fami—and Maki inhales sharply when she realizes it’s one of her albums.

* * *

**3\. rockband AU**

Maki can’t believe that this is the same girl who, just earlier with the rest of her band, was singing her heart out and skillfully playing her guitar in front of a rowdy crowd, and is now shyly fidgeting in front of her and stuttering a quiet greeting out.

“I made their outfits,” Kotori says with a faint grin as she subtly takes a step back and watches them, “what do you think?”

“Uh, yeah, she’s cu—uh, I mean, they’re cute,” Maki quickly says, and Kotori tries really hard not to laugh when the both of them turn red afterward.

* * *

**4\. Final Fantasy AU**

Imperial General Maki Nishikino, famed for both her powers of ice and the ruthlessness with which she carries out her missions, stands next to the newest addition to her unit for her latest assignment, scowling as she looks at the detestable piece of metal on the girl’s head.

Maki can feel the sheer _magic_ rolling off of Hanayo Koizumi, feel it sizzling along the coolness of her skin as if trying to burn the ice in her veins, but what unsettles her is the realization that despite the warmth the other girl radiates, her eyes are void of any feeling.

Though they easily subdue the revolt, as she watches Hanayo continue to use her innate magic to set fire to the rest of the buildings, in a brief moment of horror and weakness, Maki hopes that under the influence of the slave crown, Hanayo is blissfully unaware of the atrocities she commits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final Fantasy AU was pick whichever one and I went with ~~the best~~ FFVI


	11. domestic fluff

When Maki woke up from where she slept at her desk, there was a blanket draped over her. Rolling her shoulders, she pulled herself upright, yawning behind her hand. She grimaced afterward, feeling the stiffness of her neck from her awkward sleeping position. Stretching herself out bit more, she noticed something that wasn’t there last night.

Next to her notebook was her thermos, metallic red shining in her face from the morning light filtering through the window. Uncapping it, she couldn’t help the smile as the whiff of coffee hit her nose. She took a sip of the still hot coffee, letting out a quiet moan of satisfaction as the coffee, sweetened with just the right amount of cream and sugar, went down her throat. She often drank black coffee but around these times, she indulged and liked having a hint of sweetness in it. 

Next to the thermos was a note. After putting her thermos down, she picked it up, squinting at it. The words ‘good luck!’ and a drawing of a smiling cat sitting down next to a bowl of rice made her laugh softly. She put the note in the back of her notebook and stuffed it in her bag that was next to her chair. She stood up after, slapped her cheeks, and hoped all those days of cramming would help her now, as she left to take her finals. 

Hours later, she stumbled home, completely exhausted. “I’m back,” she called out. Silence answered her and she tried to remember what day it was. “I think she said she was meeting with Rin today?” Maki mumbled as she dragged her feet over to the sofa.

It looked so tempting and Maki resisted for a grand total of two seconds before she sat down. It was as if all the fatigue that had built up in the past few days, held back by nothing but caffeine and sheer willpower, came crashing down in that moment. She didn’t even know when she even laid down, only knew that she didn’t want to think about _anything_ anymore, and she was out like a light.

When she woke up again, there was a hand on her face, running along her hair. Maki yawned loudly, not caring about how she even looked right now. She felt even more tired than before she took her nap, blinking groggily at the face above her. “O-oh! Sorry, did I wake you up?” Hanayo peered down at her worriedly, fingers still tangled in her hair.

“’s okay,” she mumbled, letting out another yawn, “I can still go back to sleep.” Despite her words, she slowly sat up, rubbing at her eyes.

“That’s no good, sleeping all day long,” Hanayo murmured with a giggle, patting her hair. “How were your exams?” 

“I think I passed.” Maki groaned, putting a hand over her eyes. “Thank you for the coffee today. Would’ve fallen asleep during the test otherwise.” 

“You’re welcome.” Hanayo sat down next to her, taking her hand and rubbing tiny circles on it . “Are you going to go back to sleep? You have to eat dinner first! I made a lot of extra rice for you because I know you’ve been skipping meals to study.” She looked so serious that Maki didn’t have the heart to tell her that she was too tired to even think about eating, much less a Hanayo-sized bowl of rice that would surely knock her out again after she ate it.

“Yeah, I’ll do it later, thank you,” Maki only mumbled, rubbing her neck.

“You’re really tired, huh?” 

“Mm.” She let her head loll onto Hanayo’s shoulder. She didn’t realize she had put all her weight into it though and Hanayo, caught unprepared by the action, let out a gasp and felt her back hit the cushions of the sofa, with Maki on top of her. 

“M-M-Maki-chan!” Hanayo protested weakly, about to push her off before Maki’s arms wrapped around her. 

“Just for a little,” Maki responded in a quiet voice. “And I haven’t… er, been… haven’t been paying attention to you lately, so…” Despite the tiredness in her voice, Hanayo could tell how embarrassed she was by the way Maki hid her face, now heating up with warmth. Hanayo understood then and laughed softly instead, shifting to make herself comfortable as she ran her fingers through Maki’s hair, exactly the way she knew would relax her within seconds.

“It’s okay, we’re on break now so we have a lot of time to catch up,” she murmured. “Oh, I saw Rin-chan today. She said she wanted to meet up with us over the weekend.”

“Sounds good with me,” Maki said, her voice muffled as she settled completely against Hanayo, letting out a soft hum of contentment. If Hanayo said anything afterward, Maki didn’t hear it, relaxing in the feeling of Hanayo running her fingers through her hair.

The hands stopped though, and Maki felt Hanayo shifting, reaching out for something before moving back, resting her hands on Maki’s back instead, along with another weight that was starting to feel familiar.

“… are you playing on your phone?” Maki had to ask, especially as she heard Hanayo’s fingers tapping against something in rapid succession and music began to play. 

“There’s an event for my game right now and my stamina is back and, um… yeah.” Hanayo laughed sheepishly, patting Maki’s head in apology before returning to her phone. “Just a quick twenty minutes!” 

Maki buried her face back down and sighed deeply, trying not to sulk too much because she knew idols were the one thing she would never win against.


	12. flowers

“You just… give her the flowers, don’t you?” Rin only said in a confused tone, raising an eyebrow as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. 

“I know, but it’s my f-f-first t-time g-giving her flowers,” Maki stammered out, hating how completely embarrassing it sounded. “W-what am I supposed to _do_? I don’t think I’m just supposed to… _hand_ her the flowers, right? Don’t I have to say something?” 

Finally understanding what Maki was getting at, Rin only stood up with a grave expression. She cleared her throat before turning to where Nozomi was sitting next to them. Nozomi startled but quickly recovered, watching as Rin dramatically thrust her hands out at her, as if she were holding a bouquet. “Kayo-chin— er, Hanayo,” she started, voice low and deep for some reason, “oh, I love you so much, please take these flowers that express my eternal love to you! But know that you’re still the most beautiful flower in my heart!”

“ _Oh,_ Maki-chan!” Nozomi’s voice was a shrill squeak as she clapped her hands together, her expression completely touched. “Thank you! I love you _so_ much, Maki-chan, I’ll treasure them forever and ever because I know you’ll be too embarrassed to get me flowers for the next five years but will probably buy me the most expensive gifts instead!” 

“Hanayo, you understand me so well!” And Rin rushed over, wrapping Nozomi in a bear hug that the older girl returned with just as much enthusiasm, the both of them crying out in happiness. Several seconds went by before they finally released each other and sat down back down, clearing their throats. 

“And that’s what you do, nya,” Rin finished, looking over at Maki and smiling with that catlike expression that only she could manage to make. “Got it?” 

“… what I don’t understand is how I even manage to think it’s a good idea to ask you two for help sometimes,” Maki muttered with a grimace.


	13. body switch

When Rin arrived at the clubroom, Maki and Hanayo were already waiting inside. That was normal in of itself, especially today when Rin had after school duties. 

What she didn’t expect was a _scowling_ Hanayo and a _shy_ Maki. 

“Um…” Rin could only say, blinking at them. 

“Rin!” Hanayo roared, coming at her with an angry expression. Except _Hanayo_ and shouting was like an incredibly high squeak, and it only made Rin snort in laughter instead. Even as Hanayo grabbed her forcefully and began to shake her in a way that reminded her of Maki instead, Rin was still struggling to keep her laughter down. 

“M-Maki-chan,” Maki said pleadingly, tugging on Hanayo’s sleeve. Hanayo blinked for a moment before crossing her arms with a slight huff, looking away from them. 

… okay, _that_ was weird. 

“Is… is there something Rin should know, nya?” she asked, unsure of what was even going on anymore. “Are you guys trying out some new roleplay thing—” 

“ _Jeez,_ no! _”_ Hanayo interrupted, giving her a look of disgust. Rin couldn’t help but flinch at that look, shivering at such a twisted look on the face of her pure Kayo-chin. Hanayo patted herself, staring at her intently. “Rin, I need you to understand something right now. _I’m_ Maki.” 

“A-a-and I’m… I’m Hanayo,” Maki added weakly.

Rin was about to object, wondering if her friends were messing with her. She pulled back, blinking at them. 

There was the Maki _looked_ at her, her body so withdrawn and the look of utter helplessness on her face that could only be reminiscent of Hanayo. Not to mention there was the way Hanayo stood with her arms crossed, as if daring Rin to speak otherwise, with her eyes slightly narrowed. 

“Sure, I’ll believe it, nya,” Rin only said, finding that it was much quicker to accept things than to wonder about the absurdity of it all. “But what happened though?” 

“I don’t know,” ‘Hanayo’—er, Maki, she remembered—muttered, twirling her hair around her fingers, “we just walked into the clubroom together and then I guess we sort of blacked out and woke up like this.” 

“Y-you have to believe us, Rin-chan!” ‘Maki’—Hanayo, Rin reminded herself— cried out. “You h-have to help us find a way to change back!” 

For the sake of Rin’s sanity, she _needed_ them to change back because there was only so much she could take of _Maki_ looking helpless and _Hanayo_ twirling her hair with an angry expression. And it was getting tiring reminding herself who was who.

“Oh, is that… how I look if I twirl my hair?” Hanayo asked, staring at her own body with faint curiosity. 

“H-huh?!” Maki’s face instantly twisted into a scowl before softening it, darting her eyes away. “Oh, u-um, I guess.” 

“… I don’t think my face is cut out to look angry, is it?” Hanayo mumbled with a sheepish laugh, reaching out to poke Maki in the cheek. “I just look like I’m sulking really hard, huh.”

“… jeez, _that’s_ weird, watching myself poke… me,” Maki could only mutter in return, eying her own body now. She reached out, brow furrowed in concentration as she did the same. 

Rin had the feeling that they forgot she was there, as they continued to inspect their own bodies, poking parts of each other like they were anatomical models. She guessed that was what she would have done too if she were in their shoes. 

But they were still Maki and Hanayo in the end, and when they realized how close they were standing, they _leaped_ apart, faces red and stammering out excuses. Except Hanayo—er, Maki— knocked her knee against the table and was now on the floor, groaning in a squeaky voice. Maki— _Hanayo_ — rushed forward, crouching down. They both looked at each other again and froze in spot, forgetting what they were supposed to be doing. If Rin wanted to be honest, she almost forgot that they were supposed to be each other, with how nervous and awkward they _still_ were. She wondered what it must have felt like, being stuck in another body and then being touched by your original body. It sounded like a whole another level of _awkward._

There were things that could have been weirder.

The door opened at that moment, revealing Eli with an expression of wonder as she poked her chest, along with Nozomi who was strangely flustered and shouting at Eli to stop touching her body.

… there were _definitely_ things that could have been weirder, Rin decided.


	14. fancy date

Hanayo had to resist every urge in her that told her to stand up and run out the door. From across the table she was sitting at, Maki’s mother’s met her gaze, offering a friendly smile before returning to the menu. It did nothing to help Hanayo’s nerves at all.

“Y-you’re too n-nervous,” Maki whispered in her ear, never mind that it was also obvious that Maki felt the same way.

“W-when you told me we were going to h-have people join us for dinner, y-you didn’t tell me they were _y-your parents!”_ Hanayo struggled to keep her voice barely above a whisper. She looked down at her incredibly plain clothes, feeling woefully underdressed and _so_ out of place. She tried not to tug at her clothes, feeling as if she would draw attention to herself if she did so. 

“It’ll–it’ll be okay, promise,” Maki answered with a thin smile. She took Hanayo’s hand into her own, rubbing circles on it. Hanayo was sure that Maki was trying to calm herself down too, given that her grip was so tight Hanayo could barely feel her hand now. 

Hanayo risked another glance across the table. This time, Maki’s father caught her gaze. Unlike Maki’s mother, he didn’t offer a smile, his expression still stone-faced since the very beginning. He stared at her for several more seconds before looking back down. 

Hanayo was sure she had never felt her heart pound so fast anymore. Before she could calm herself down, she saw Maki’s mother putting down her menu, leaning forward with an attentive expression, looking straight at her. 

“It’s been a while since we’ve seen each other, how are things at home? Is Maki-chan taking good care of you, Hanayo-chan? Does she help out with the chores?” She sighed fondly afterward, putting a hand on her cheek. “I remember when she didn’t even know how to use a laundry machine–” 

“M-Mama!” Maki’s face was equal parts horrified and embarrassed. “I-I, um, you d-d-don’t have to bring that up!” 

Hanayo wanted to say something, defend Maki’s honor (she helped with folding the clothes afterward at least!) but Maki’s father chose to look up at that moment, staring at them. It made her freeze up instead and she instinctively let out a tiny squeak, shooting her eyes back to the menu in front of her. Maki hissed with pain when it was her turn to feel her hand being taken in a crushing grip. 

It was going to be a long night.


	15. when something happens, she's the person I want to tell

“–and then I had to run to the _other_ store that’s several blocks away to find the single I wanted. When I was done, it was getting late and I still hadn’t bought the groceries my mom wanted, but then I saw a cat–” Hanayo paused when she heard Maki cough into her hand. Her cheeks immediately reddened when she realized how much she had rambled on. 

“A-ah, I’m sorry, I’m talking too much,” she mumbled as she looked down, “you probably don’t really care about everything I was talking about.” 

“Hm?” Maki looked at her strangely. “No, I don’t mind. It’s… nice to hear about other people’s days, I guess.” 

“Mine’s k-kind of boring though… it’s okay, I don’t want you to keep listening to me talk.” Hanayo laughed anxiously, nodding her head before Maki could say anything. “S-so! Um, since you ended up listening to me talk, um… has… has anything happened with you?” she asked, wondering why asking Maki about her days made her feel nervous. 

“… hm. Not really.” Maki shrugged her shoulders. “It’s the same as always. Since we don’t have practice right now, I just study instead. Same as I always do anyway.”  

“Ah…” Hanayo’s fingers played with themselves from where they were in her lap as she thought about something to say. “Um… there wasn’t… anything out of the ordinary? Like… Rin-chan likes to tell me every time she runs into a cat, and she sends me pictures too!”

“Out of the ordinary?” Maki furrowed her brow. She crossed her arms, frowning. 

“I-it’s okay, you don’t really have to try so hard.” Hanayo offered what she hoped was a reassuring smile. Still, Maki continued to look pensive, tapping her finger now. 

“… I guess… I picked up a new CD the other day?” she finally said. 

Hanayo blinked, not expecting an answer. “A new CD?”

Maki nodded. “Just another CD with classical music. You’re probably not interested in it.”

“Ah, um, it’s fine.” Hanayo shook her head. “Since you listened to me earlier, it’s okay.” She couldn’t help but look away, down at her hands as she mumbled her next words out. “And like you said, u-um… it’s nice to listen to other people. S-since you barely talk about yourself, I don’t mind… listening to you.” 

There was nothing but silence and Hanayo worried that _that_ might have been too embarrassing to say. She sneaked a glance upward and found Maki blinking to herself, a pink tinge on her face as she did her signature hair twirl. 

“… t-thanks,” Maki finally answered in a soft voice. “But it’s really boring, don’t want to bore you with all the details.” 

“Oh…” Hanayo slowly nodded.

“B-but, um, maybe next time then.” Maki glanced at her before shooting her eyes away. “Next time,” she repeated again. 

Hanayo could only smile at that, hoping that one day, Maki would be able to open up to her.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more indulgent fluff

Despite trying to dress as quietly as she could, Maki still hear movement from behind her. Smoothing down her shirt, she turned around and found Hanayo sitting at the edge of the bed, yawning behind her hand. 

“Hey, it’s still early,” Maki said as she came over, trying to push her back down to the bed. “You didn’t have to wake up, you know?” 

“… s’okay,” Hanayo mumbled out, shaking her head as she resisted Maki’s pushes. She mumbled out a few more words that Maki couldn’t quite make out but she knew she heard something about an essay. 

“Essay due soon?” Maki asked for clarity. Hanayo nodded, opened her mouth, and let out another yawn. It made Maki smile fondly and press a small kiss to the top of Hanayo’s head. With a large amount of regret, she pulled away from both the bed and Hanayo, knowing if she stayed closer any more, she wouldn’t be able to resist climbing back in, especially since Maki was still in her own half-asleep state. “I’ll make some coffee for you too then?” 

“Please,” Hanayo said, looking more as if she was ready to nod off again. But she pushed herself to her feet, trudging over to the bathroom with a sleepy groan. Maki laughed quietly to herself before sighing tiredly, feeling the strain of not getting enough sleep starting to bear down on her as she also dragged her feet to the kitchen. 

Several minutes later, just as Maki finished pouring coffee into her thermos, Hanayo finally emerged from her room, stretching her arms above her head. Her hair was still slightly messy and her glasses were still in her hands rather than on her face but she did look more awake now. 

“Coffee?” Maki asked, already reaching for a cup and pouring the rest of the pot into it. Hanayo let out a mumble, pushing her glasses onto her face first before taking the cup from Maki. She took a sip, and paused. Her face scrunched up afterward. It made Maki let out a tiny smile, shaking her head as she went to grab her bag for school. When she headed for the door, Hanayo was already waiting there.

“Maki-chan,” she said, and Maki understood, standing dutifully in front of Hanayo and closing her eyes. She could hear Hanayo leaning up and waited. And waited. After several more seconds of nothing, she opened her eyes, wondering what had happened. 

Hanayo was still standing in front of her but her brow was furrowed, staring at Maki with a perplexed expression. She lowered herself, feet flat against the floor before leaning up again, standing on her tiptoes. 

“Maki-chan, did you get taller again?” she asked suddenly.

“… eh?” Maki blinked at the unexpected question. She glanced down at herself. She hadn’t measured herself anytime recently and wasn’t even sure what she could scale herself on at the moment. Everything still looked the same to her and she didn’t particularly… _feel_ any taller. “And wait, again?” 

“Yeah, see…” Hanayo leaned up again, her face coming close as it did moments ago. She turned her head down, looking at her feet. “I have to stretch a little mo–ah!” 

Maki reacted instantly, hands shooting out and grabbing onto Hanayo firmly just as Hanayo’s own hands instinctively grabbed onto her coat, almost pulling Maki down with her as she lost her balance. After steadying herself, Hanayo laughed sheepishly, putting her feet back onto the floor. 

“S-sorry about that.” Hanayo said before Maki could say anything. “I’m okay though! But you really did get taller!” 

“… did I?” 

“Yeah!” Hanayo put her hand on top of her head. “Before I think I used to be right where your nose was. And now…” Her hand bumped against Maki’s lower lip as she moved it. “See! You did!” She nodded firmly, as if her method was the surest and most foolproof thing in the world. “I have to stand a little taller now.”

“… I’ll measure myself when I get back,” Maki could only say, still feeling skeptical about it. Hanayo only smiled at her, moving her hand to pat Maki’s cheek before she leaned forward, standing on her tiptoes once more. Their lips brushed for a second that Maki thought felt too short before Hanayo pulled away and lowered herself back down. Hanayo took this moment to smooth over Maki’s shirt, absently fixing imaginary creases and letting her fingers linger for longer than necessary. 

“I’ll be going now,” Maki said once Hanayo stepped back. The corners of her mouth quirked upward as she watched Hanayo hide a yawn behind her mouth. 

“Have a nice day,” Hanayo murmured, seeing her off with a smile.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> written with this scenario in mind: “Imagine, before Person A and B start dating, Person A decides to show Person B that they can play the piano. Person B finds this extremely attractive. In the middle of the song, Person B kisses Person A. After the initial shock, Person B runs out of the room, embarrassed. What happens next is up to you.”

If there was one thing Hanayo could never get tired of, it was listening to and watching Maki play the piano.

Today, Maki’s playing was almost dream-like, light and fast. The notes of Maki’s song seemingly blended into one another and though her fingers never slowed down in their fast pace, it felt more whimsical and soft than frantic. It made Hanayo feel as if she were faraway in a place that wasn’t the music room at school, sitting outside somewhere in the sun surrounded by pretty flowers, swaying to the beat of Maki’s song. She closed her eyes, letting herself become completely immersed.

Finally, the song ended, a quiet note to match the rest of the song. The feeling hadn’t faded from Hanayo yet though. As if compelled, she slowly turned her head to look at Maki, not realizing that her friend had also done the same.

Their faces were inches away from each other.

When did they get so close? Hanayo wanted to ask but no words came to her, still staring into the violet eyes of her friend. Her friend who was always very pretty and mature, even more so when she was playing the piano, Hanayo couldn’t help but think with nothing but awe and amazement.

In that moment, Maki licked her lips, instantly bringing Hanayo’s attention down to it.

The distance between them disappeared as Hanayo closed her eyes and leaned forward.

Before Maki could even realize what was going on, there was a slight push on her and Hanayo was already running out the room. She blinked, slowly raising her hand to her lips–

The piano keys mashed together into an ugly noise Maki slammed on the keys to push herself upright, her eyes wide open.

Even with the growing realization of what happened, there was only one thought going through her mind at that moment, as she gently touched her mouth.

They were softer than she imagined.

–

Maki stared blankly at the piece of paper in front of her. She furrowed her brow and glanced over all the red marks, wondering why they didn’t bother her as much as they used to. As it was, there was only one other distraction, and that was–

“No way, Nishikino-san! You didn’t get a perfect score on the quiz?”

Maki jolted out of her thoughts, blinking up at her classmate who had spoken. Others were starting to turn around, peering over at her with curiosity. She let out a bout of forced laughter, glancing out the window.

“I… I just got distracted this time around,” she tried to say gruffly but it came out like an embarrassed mumble. She brought a hand up to try to cover her face, pushing the rising blush down as best as she could.

“I guess that even someone like you has some off days, huh?” her classmate said, smiling with sympathy. 

“What? It’s true?” More of her classmates began to gather around Maki now. She almost could have groaned, wondering why her not getting a perfect score was suddenly such a huge deal all of a sudden.

“Maki-chan, Maki-chan!” Rin cried out, breaking through the crowd. “What’s going on? Why are you–” and she gasped, grabbing Maki’s quiz.

“Rin, what the hell, give that back!” Maki reached out, trying to grab her quiz back.

“Maki-chan! This isn’t like you!” She leaned closer, whispering. “How did you get one answer wrong?! Did something happen?”

Maki didn’t answer her, but Rin didn’t miss the way she glanced over at Hanayo’s desk before quickly darting back to her paper.

Ah, now everything was beginning to make sense, Rin realized. After all, that also explained why Hanayo had awkwardly excused herself and left the classroom as quick as she could.

Putting Maki’s quiz back down on her desk and bidding her farewell with a grin Maki knew meant trouble, she rushed off, eager to get the details out of her friend.

–

“Kayo-chin!” Rin cried out cheerfully, slinging an arm around Hanayo’s shoulders. Hanayo gasped, fingers stopping for a moment before she resumed buttoning up her shirt.

“R-Rin-chan!” she returned, nodding. “Did you need something?” 

“I have to leave early today so I can’t walk home with you,” Rin said with a sigh. Hanayo didn’t miss the way Rin’s eyes gestured to Maki and the way she smiled mischievously afterward. Her voice dropped to a whisper. “Umi-chan is starting to notice you’re getting distracted during practice, she told me to ask if something was bothering you, otherwise she’ll talk to you about it herself tomorrow, nya. So…” 

“I-I know,” Hanayo whispered back. “I’ll, um, do something about it, d-don’t worry.”

“Try to go easy on Maki-chan,” Rin said, grinning. “Seriously though, Rin can’t believe that _you_  were the one who–” 

“R-Rin-chan!” Hanayo quickly hushed her, a blush already going across her face. “And what does that–Rin-chan!” Too late, and her best friend was already gone, waving goodbye to her from the door and rushing away without another notice. What it also made her notice though, was that the only people left in the clubroom were her and Maki, who seemed to be stuck on staring at the wall and absently playing with her ribbon.

Hanayo immediately turned back around, swallowing. She looked down at herself, fingers shaking as she checked to make sure her shirt was buttoned on right. Afterward, she carefully put her blazer on, making sure it was nice and snug around her shoulders before buttoning it up as well, smoothing it out afterward.

Realizing there were no more things she could do to stall, she let out a long sigh and nodded determinedly to herself. She turned around, preparing herself for the inevitable awkwardness.

Maki was still the same as she was from before, blankly staring at the wall and playing with her ribbon. Hanayo hesitantly stepped forward, trying to wave her hand to get Maki’s attention.

“Hah?!” Maki whipped her head to her, eyes widening. “H-H-H-Hanayo?!”

“U-um! Maki-chan, are you, er, okay?”

“W-what? Why? What makes you ask?” Hanayo pointed down at her ribbon, now loosened and all Maki was doing was playing with the strands between her fingers. Maki yelped, hastily tying it back up. She fumbled with the ribbon so much that it looked sloppily done. Before either of them knew it, Hanayo was already reaching out, fixing it. The simple action was something she had always done for Rin, already second nature to her at this point.

Except it wasn’t Rin’s ribbon she was fixing, and it was Maki’s confused face that greeted her as soon as she realized.

“I-I-I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to do it!” Hanayo blurted out right away as she stepped back, completely mortified at her actions.

“Huh?!” Maki blinked at her, dazed. “You didn’t mean to… you, uh… you didn’t mean…” She raised her hand, going past her ribbon and touching her lips instead.

“That!” Hanayo shouted before she froze, realizing exactly what she had said.

“Uh?” Maki blinked at her again before her eyes widened, stumbling backward. “W-w-wait, what?!”

Hanayo shook her head, suddenly feeling heat rush to her face. “When… um, I mean, the other day, when I… and you were… um… _um._ ” She mumbled out her next words, too low for Maki to make out except for one word, but it was the only word Maki needed to hear before her face joined Hanayo’s, turning just as bright red.

“I-I-I’m sorry!” Hanayo shouted again. “I w-won’t do it again!” With those words, Hanayo kept her face down as she rushed past Maki.

She nearly fell over when a hand grabbed onto her arm and jerked her back.

“W-wait! You… you can’t just say something like that! You have to do it properly!” Maki all but shouted at her. Hanayo stilled, slowly turning around afterward to look at Maki in confusion.

“P-properly?” she squeaked out. “There’s… there’s a proper way to do… um… h-huh?”

Her words finally catching up to her, Maki froze, her eyes wide with realization.

“No!” she shouted. “I mean, yes! I… I’m…!” Maki felt her mind going blank, losing what she had meant to say in the first place. She waved her other hand around, hoping for her thoughts to return. They didn’t, and she stood there mumbling incomprehensible things as she continued to uselessly wave her hand around. Hanayo didn’t understand, only continued to stare at her in confusion.

They stared at each other, both secretly wishing for the other to move in that moment. At least, Hanayo was hoping for _something_ to happen, too anxious and afraid to move herself.

“Gah!” Maki exclaimed instead. She tugged Hanayo to face her, putting her hands on her shoulders. Hanayo only had a second warning before Maki moved forward and pressed their lips together.

It was a faint touch, something so light that even Hanayo wasn’t sure if she was imagining it or not. Still, it didn’t change the fact that it was still _Maki_ in front of her in this moment. Her whole mind went blank. In what felt like both too short and too long, Maki pulled away. In the next instant, Maki darted her eyes away, her whole face red as she began to stammer.

“T-there! L-like th-th-that!” 

Even though Hanayo could feel nothing but embarrassment, she couldn’t help but mumble out. “H-huh? It, er, didn’t really feel that much different?”

“What?” Maki snapped her head toward her, narrowing her eyes. “What are you talking about? Of course it was different!”

“W-was it?” Hanayo tried to remember, of when they were in the music room and she was staring at Maki, and when exactly she had leaned forward—

“O-of course!” Maki insisted again, thankfully breaking Hanayo out of her thoughts. She looked so oddly serious that all Hanayo could do was nod, whether in agreement or because she didn’t know what else to do.

There was only silence afterward, with the both of them awkwardly shifting in place and darting their eyes around. Hanayo was sure she had never felt more nervous in her life, even when they were moments away from performing on stage. After what felt like forever, Maki slowly brought her head back up the same time Hanayo looked over at her. 

Hanayo smiled shyly. Maki stared at her blankly before she finally reacted, the corners of her lips quirking upward. Taking the small smile as encouragement, Hanayo stepped closer. When Maki didn’t move away, Hanayo began to feel more confident. Fully aware of her actions this time, she leaned forward and kissed Maki.

It was firmer than any of their previous ones. Maki was stiff before responding, pressing back even harder than Hanayo did. She moved her hands to cup Hanayo’s face, as if trying to pull her closer. Hanayo felt her mind going blank but for once, she didn’t mind, focusing on only this wonderful sensation she was feeling.

Maki pulled away, leaving Hanayo to open her eyes and look at her in confusion. They stared at each other, the both of them trying to catch their breaths. And Maki smiled softly at her, Hanayo widening her eyes in response.

Maki’s smile, combined with the breathless way Maki spoke her name afterward, made Hanayo discover that there was maybe one more thing she could never get tired of.


	18. assorted ficlets 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more assorted ficlets

Today is colder than usual.

That’s what Maki tells herself as she glances down. The distance is shorter today as well. If she wants to do it, her chance is right now. 

Before her courage leaves her, she takes Hanayo’s hand into her own.

When Hanayo gasps with surprise, all of her resolve crumbles. Maki is sure her hand is sweating, and Hanayo will feel it and pull away and think it is disgusting. She should have waited. Her whole face is burning with shame and embarrassment. She’s trying to wrack her mind for an excuse, regretting this brash action. 

Instead, all Hanayo does is turn to her and gives her that smile that always makes Maki pause, always make her stunned at how bright it always is. Hanayo threads their fingers together and even pulls a little closer, leaning against Maki’s arm.

“It’s cold, isn’t it?” Hanayo only says, smiling knowingly. All Maki can do is nod, heat creeping into her cheeks.

Today is colder than usual but Maki has never felt warmer. 

* * *

“One more!” Maki insists, already putting money down on the counter. Hanayo tugs weakly on her arm. 

“M-Maki-chan, it’s okay! You don’t have to–” 

“No! I’m getting that stupid toy if it’s the last thing I do!”

Hanayo lets out a slight whimper as she watches Maki play the game for the umpteenth time. Even the vendor is starting to shake his head at them and give Maki pitying looks. It does nothing to stop Maki from insisting she needs to win the prize. 

“Oh!” 

Hanayo nearly gasps with relief when she realizes Maki’s _finally_ knocked one of the items over with the toy gun. Maki’s grin is triumphant. The vendor raises his brow at them and reaches down. 

“You win this–” and then he pauses, standing back up again. He scratches his head and sighs, reaching up for the prize that initially caught both of their attentions. “You know what, just take this. Thanks for playing,” he says in a bored voice as he hands over their prize. Maki is too excited to notice the faint smile he gives them before his bored expression takes over again.   

“Look!” Maki says, holding the prize out, an alpaca dressed up as a grain of rice. Hanayo smiles at the sight of both Maki and the alpaca. Maki moves closer and pushes the alpaca into Hanayo’s hands. “H-here then, it’s yours.” 

“H-huh!?” Hanayo shakes her head. “You should keep it! You spent so much money to get it!”

“It-it’s fine!” Maki’s face is red as she rushes out her next words. “T-the only reason I-I wanted to get it was to give it to you.” 

* * *

“Say it!” 

“N-no!” 

“Why not!?”

“Because it’s wrong!” 

Hanayo leans down and pouts at her. Maki would laugh if it weren’t for the fact that Hanayo is also sitting on top of her right now, with her hands in dangerous spots. She’s trying very hard not to think about their position.

Maki gulps and struggles to keep herself composed. She can get through this. Hanayo will get tired in a few more minutes. “Maki-chan, if you don’t…” Hanayo wiggles her fingers and Maki manages to suppress the gasp before it breaks out of her. Her face is red, trying her hardest not to squirm too much.

“N-no,” Maki protests again although her voice is weaker now. Hanayo is still. “C-come on, do you really have to–” 

Then Hanayo’s fingers attack, tickling all over Maki’s sides. Maki flails around and tries to grab at Hanayo’s hands, laughing with tears in her eyes. Hanayo’s assault is ruthless and she easily evades Maki’s hands. “If you say it, I’ll stop!” Hanayo tries again, feeling victory is within her grasp this time.

“N-no! Tomatoes a-aren’t even–” a laugh breaks out of Maki first before she finishes her sentence, “–technically vegetables!” 

* * *

“H-H-Hanayo,” Maki manages to _finally_ stutter out. She thrusts the box she’s been holding out toward the other girl. “H-here!” 

"O-oh!” Hanayo takes the package, holding it carefully. “U-um, thank you? Should… should I open it now though?”

Maki waves a hand, trying to act nonchalant. “I-if you want.” 

Hanayo looks at her for a moment before she nods. She carefully goes through the packaging, taking care to rip only the tape. Maki wants to make a comment about this but she can’t speak right now, throat painfully dry. 

Finally after what seems like _hours_ , Hanayo gets the packaging off of the box, setting it aside on the table. She looks at the nondescript box before her, putting that top on the table to open the top. Maki swallows as she awaits the moment of truth.

Hanayo gasps, eyes wide. She quickly puts the lid down and reaches into the box excitedly. Her eyes sparkle. “Maki-chan, you didn’t!” 

Maki is already looking away, unable to face Hanayo right now as she gushes over her present. Not that it matters, when Hanayo is suddenly in front of her, holding out the present. “Maki-chan, how did you get this!? This is a limited edition single, personally autographed by the singer too! They only made so many copies!“ 

Maki looks down at the colorful CD case in Hanayo’s hands, remembering what she had survived through for it: appealing to Nico’s ego at the cost of her own (how else was she able to find something like _this)_ , dealing with Nozomi and Rin’s teasing once they had found out, and even Kotori roping Maki into working as a maid again in order to help pay for some of it  (she wasn’t sure what Kotori meant when she said customers actually _liked_ Maki.) All in all though…

“… it wasn’t too hard,” Maki answers with a shrug. Hanayo remains unconvinced though, still staring at her curiously. “N-Nico-chan helped me,” she ends up revealing instead of keeping silent. 

“Oh!” Hanayo smiles at her, nodding. “Okay then.” She turns back down to the box, reverently turning it all around. “Are… are you sure though? I-I mean! It’s so rare and it must have cost so much–”  

Maki waves her hand and steps forward, carefully pushing the present toward Hanayo. “It’s yours. Happy birthday.” 

Hanayo blinks at her, and Maki can recognize the glistening in her eyes. Before she can do anything, Hanayo gingerly sets her present down. Even with the tears in her eyes, she beams at Maki, full of joy. In the next moment, she’s throwing her arms around Maki, hugging her tightly. Maki’s eyes are wide and her arms awkwardly flail in the air.

“Thank you, thank you,” Hanayo says over and over again, sniffling into Maki’s shoulder. Maki only makes a sound and carefully places her hands on Hanayo.

* * *

They’re the first ones back at the club room after practice. 

Hanayo furrows her brow with that realization, glancing at the empty room. “Were we that fast or are they doing something else?” She turns around, intent on going back out the door to find their friends–

A pair of arms wrap around her from behind instead, trapping her in place. Hanayo almost yelps, craning her head to look behind her. Maki’s face is close, right next to hers. If Hanayo moved just a little closer…

Maki ducks her head instead, pressing her mouth against Hanayo’s neck. 

She lets go just as the others come into the room and while it starts to get lively, Hanayo can barely hear them past the thundering of her heart.

* * *

Maki can’t help the yawn that escapes this time, blinking rapidly to try to get the sleep out of her eyes. It doesn’t work and she feels her eyes start to tear instead. This is what she gets for staying up later than usual to finish µ’s next song, she thinks.

Sighing, she puts her head on the table, closing her eyes. Only for a few minutes, she promises to herself. She just needs to rest her eyes for a little and she’ll be good for the rest of the day, at least good enough for when their meeting starts. 

By the time Hanayo comes in, Maki is dozing peacefully, sleeping on top of her bag. Hanayo blinks at the sight, cautiously walking closer and trying to avoid making any sound. She carefully pulls the chair out next to the sleeping girl before taking a seat. 

When it looks like Maki won’t wake up anytime soon, Hanayo reaches into her bag, taking out a folded piece of paper. She hums as she gets to work, expertly folding the paper in motions that are all too familiar to her. Before long, she has a red paper crane in her hands, smiling at it. She places it down on the table and pulls out another piece of square paper, a different color this time. 

Some time later, Maki snaps awake, realizing she went over a few minutes. She’s alone in the room just as before though. She’s rubbing the sleep out of her eyes when she notices it: surrounding her are paper cranes, all nine of them different colors, with the red one in the center of them.

Maki looks at them again before she picks up the green paper crane, smiling wryly at it.

* * *

Despite spending the past few weeks practicing for this moment, the keys feel foreign and unfamiliar under her hands. She’s starting to freeze, feels as if her heads are too heavy for her to lift. 

“Hanayo.” 

She hesitantly looks up. Maki looks at her for a moment before she gives her a soft smile. “Whenever you’re ready,” she says, her voice gentle. 

Hanayo looks back down at the piano keys and hesitantly presses the first note. The sound seems like it echos in the room. Emboldened now though, Hanayo presses the next note of the song and before long, her fingers are slowly moving through the keys. Her fingers fumble a bit and she’s wincing every time she hits the wrong note (which is often), but Maki never drops her smile, only motions for Hanayo to continue. 

When Hanayo finally finishes the song, she slides her hands off and twists them nervously in her lap.

“I-I’m sorry,” Hanayo mumbles out, “I-I practiced so much a-and it–”

The sound of clapping cuts her off. Hanayo snaps her head up, stunned. Maki is still smiling at her. She stops clapping suddenly though, motioning for Hanayo to stand up. 

“When you finish a performance, you have to stand up and bow,” Maki reminds her. Hanayo gawks at her before hurriedly standing up, bowing awkwardly. Just as she rights herself, she’s enveloped within Maki’s arms. 

“It was wonderful,” Maki whispers in her ear, “thank you.”


	19. giggly kiss

Maki struggles to keep herself carefully composed even as Hanayo continues to press kisses all over her face. “Maki-chan,” Hanayo murmurs with a giggle, kissing the corner of her mouth. “Maki-chan, thank you so much.” 

“Y-yeah, it’s nothing,” Maki somehow manages to get out even as Hanayo kisses the underside of her jaw. She can feel Hanayo nuzzle her neck, slowly trailing her kisses back up. “I-I know you really wanted a dog.”  

Hanayo pulls back and looks at her, excitement all over her face. Even Maki can’t help but smile at that. Hanayo continues to beam at her even as Maki captures her lips, laughing into their kiss. Maki thinks she’s never heard anything sound lovelier.


	20. seductive -> awkward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: Maki aiming for a seductive kiss but it ends up being awkward

“Hanayo!” 

At the call of her name, Hanayo squeaks and whips her head around. Her eyes fall on Maki who’s currently striding toward her with a smirk on her face, decidedly confident and self-assured. Hanayo widens her eyes and feels heat start pooling in her cheeks, instinctively bringing up the sketchbook in her hands to hide her blushing face. 

Maki now stands in front of her, back straight, smirk still on her face. Was Maki always so tall? Hanayo swallows, her throat suddenly dry. She can’t help but move, her back hitting the wall. Maki slowly follows after her, seemingly pleased at her reaction. 

Maki watches her for a moment before she suddenly steps inside Hanayo’s space. She slams the wall behind Hanayo and suddenly, their faces are close, mere centimeters apart–

–and Hanayo yelps in pure surprise, reflexively shoving her sketchbook out. Maki shouts as the sketchbook hits her flat in the face. Now she’s slightly bent over, hands over her face trying to soothe the pain. 

“M-Maki-chan! Are you okay–” and Hanayo can’t help the snort of laughter that breaks out of her, trying but failing to suppress her giggles. “I-I’m sorry, oh gosh, I didn’t mean–” 

“… yeah, I’m okay,” Maki only answers in a flat voice, standing back up with a scowl. “Pretend that didn’t happen.” Her face is red with shame and embarrassment, glaring at the floor as she thinks how this is the most embarrassing thing she’s done yet and now Hanayo will reconsider her opinion on Maki–

Hanayo walks in front of Maki with a smile, reaching out and softly patting her nose. “I’m sorry,” she murmurs before leaning up, pressing a gentle kiss to Maki’s nose. Maki’s scowl lessens though she’s still refusing to meet Hanayo’s eyes, mumbling out a thanks. Hanayo glances at the wall, remembering how Maki looked as she made her way over to her.

Maki is about to speak before a tug on her arm stops her. Hanayo glances up at her before looking away, a flush on her cheeks. 

“D-do… do you want to try again?” she asks shyly.


	21. we can never be together kiss

Hanayo is an easy person to read. She smiles when she’s happy, she’s a really terrible liar, it’s obvious when there’s something bothering her, so many things that Maki knows. 

What Maki never needed to know is that there’s a special smile Hanayo reserves for only one person. Maki’s had the misfortune of seeing it once. It is a lovely and wonderful smile, so beautiful that it continues to haunt her, teasing her when she sleeps at night and dreams about what she can’t have.

Hanayo will never smile at her that way, not when her feelings are already so clear from the start.

A thud on her shoulder makes Maki blink, realizing she is too caught up in her thoughts. Hanayo’s sleeping face greets her when she looks, resting against her shoulder. They’re in the music room and Hanayo must be more tired than she thought, to fall asleep during her playing. 

But not really though, since the song Maki purposely chose to play is a soft lullaby. It does exactly what she wants, putting Hanayo to sleep. She waits for a moment, making sure Hanayo is fast asleep before acting. 

Maki’s lips faintly brush against Hanayo’s forehead. This is the one act of selfishness she allows herself, knowing this is all she can take. She pulls back, lets out a shaky laugh, and returns her attention to the piano once more. 

The next song she plays is a quiet lament. 


	22. I almost lost you kiss

“… ki? –aki?! Maki!”

She snaps awake at the third shout, gasping. “Ha-Hanayo? What is–” her words cut off when Hanayo lets out a cry and hands cradle her close. Hanayo is murmuring something at the top of her head but Maki can’t focus too much. Her vision is swimming and her whole body feels sore and aching, like she’s crashed into something. 

“You’re–you’re okay,” Hanayo chokes out, tears falling onto Maki’s face. Maki tries to raise her hand, to wipe them away–

There’s blood on her hands.

“N-no, that’s… you were… we were running and then you tripped and then…” Hanayo trails off with a whimper. “I-I don’t know but then there was something loud and you j-jumped in front of me and then when I came to you weren’t waking up and… and I…”

“Are… are you okay?” Maki asks instead, trying to pull herself up. Everything hurts but Hanayo is upset and Maki would much rather fix that first than figure out what might have happened to them.

“I’m–I’m okay.” Hanayo cries out, pushing their foreheads together. Her hands move frantically all over Maki’s face, fingers roaming as if trying to memorize every line.

“Hanayo.” Maki groans, weakly pushing herself up. She takes a deep breath, trying to take in nothing but Hanayo. “Hanayo,” she says again, moaning softly. Hanayo pulls Maki closer and threads their fingers together. She kisses Maki’s forehead. Her lips linger before she moves again, pressing more kisses all over Maki’s face and murmuring her name. Maki closes her eyes and echoes out Hanayo’s name in grateful breaths.


	23. returned from the dead kiss

When Maki comes back into her house, door slamming behind her, she can already tell something is off. There’s a small stand next to the entrance of the door where there are two picture frames, the both of them face down. Something about it looks odd and she reaches out to run her hand over the smooth surface, studying her hand afterward.

No dust.

Alert now, she carefully takes off her shoes, listening for any sounds. It sounds as if there’s something creaking around in the bedroom. She creeps further into the house, grabbing the long broom. It isn’t exactly perfect but it’s better than nothing. Eli and Umi would be mad if she didn’t do this much at least though in hindsight, it would have been better for her to call the police. 

It isn’t as if she really cares anyway. People always startle when they meet her eyes, whisper behind her back that they’re just like those of the dead, soulless and empty.

Footsteps that aren’t hers loudly creak in her bedroom, the sound ringing throughout the house. If she were thinking properly, her heartbeat would be pounding and she’d feel nervous, afraid. it makes her sigh instead, more tired than anything else.

Maki creeps to the doorway that leads into the bedroom. It sounds as if they’re going to come out. She’ll get them here.

The door opens and Maki swings her arms–

–the broom clatters on the floor. Maki stumbles backward, eyes wide as she too falls to the floor. The only conclusion she can draw is that she’s finally gone mad.

“Maki–”

“N-no!” Maki screams, shutting her eyes tightly and covering her ears. This is nothing but a terrible farce, a trick her mind’s conjured up. “D-don’t… it can’t!”

A gentle pressure on her forehead makes her freeze completely. Maki ends up thrusting her arms out, shoving away the body in front of her with a shout. “No!”

“Maki-chan!”

She finally looks up. It’s… it’s… it’s _her_ , but it can’t be, it… it just… no…

“Ha… Hanayo?” The name used to roll off her tongue with easy familiarity; now it sounds as if she’s speaking it for the first time. “I… no… I must have… gone insane… that’s what it is… it can’t…” Maki curls back within herself, muttering.

“Maki-chan.” She feels herself being gathered into a pair of arms. She squeezes her eyes shut, refusing to believe in this delusion. There’s a hand softly stroking her hair, humming a familiar lullaby. Against her will, Maki feels her body relaxing into that hold.

“It’s… it’s… how… you’re supposed to be g–” Maki can’t even finish, a sob breaking out of her. It sounds too good to be true. They said they couldn’t find… there just isn’t any…

Her head is gently moved and Maki realizes she’s pressed against a chest, her ear on it. She can hear a heartbeat. It’s strong. It’s warm. It’s familiar.

“Maki-chan, you can feel my heartbeat, can’t you? Will… will you believe that I’m really here?”

“Really?” Maki hates the hopefulness in her voice, hates the way the emotions she pushed down are starting to revive, hates that she is quickly becoming undone once more. 

“Yes.” It’s whispered right next to her ear, a soft exhale more than anything. Maki slowly pulls apart, looks up into that face she thought she lost forever, whose smile she thought she’d never see again.

“Hanayo.” Maki trembles as she speaks her name once more. “Hanayo…”

“Maki-chan,” Hanayo returns with just as much emotion, carefully lowering herself and pushing their foreheads together, her hands cradling Maki’s face. “Maki-chan!“ 

Maki’s eyes finally focus, and all she can see is Hanayo. Even when her vision blurs and tears drip down her face, all she can see is Hanayo. 

“Maki-chan, y–” Hanayo’s words trail off when Maki takes both of her hands and places a kiss on them in a faint touch, as if still in disbelief. Hanayo lets out a sob, her tears mixing in.

Maki reaches out and pulls Hanayo forward to her, as close as she possibly can. Hanayo laughs brokenly and whispers nothing but Maki’s name in her ear, kissing away her tears. Maki breathes in deeply, taking in nothing but Hanayo: her warmth, her scent, _everything._


	24. sickness (hanayo)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> thought about Hanayo being someone who doesn't like to take her medicine when she's sick and there was this piece of silly fluff

Hanayo stared down at the small cup in her hands, eyes hard. Here it was, her greatest enemy. She swirled the liquid around, her grimace increasing once she realized it was bringing the terrible scent up to her. She could hear footsteps outside the room. Hanayo needed to drink this before she came back, or else… 

It was do or die!

She shut her eyes tightly and put the cup to her lips. 

Maki came back into the room later, holding a steaming cup in her hands. “Hanayo, I’ve made some tea for you–” and she paused, realizing Hanayo was still staring at the cup of medicine in her hands. “You still haven’t taken it?” she asked worriedly, taking a seat next to her on the bed and placing the cup of tea down on the bedside table. “Are you okay? Is there something wrong with your stomach?” She was already reaching out, fingers gently placed on Hanayo’s stomach. Hanayo shook her head.

“It’s… it’s _bitter_ ,” Hanayo rasped out, making a face. Maki blinked once, then twice, and raised her eyebrow at her.

“… really.”

Hanayo stuck her tongue out in a grimace. Maki could only smile wryly in response. It was rare that Hanayo got into these moods where she absolutely refused to do anything, and though Maki wanted to enjoy them, her girlfriend was _still_ sick. 

“Hanayo, it’s good for you and it’ll help you feel better,” she said, trying to appeal to reason now. 

Hanayo shook her head, pouting at Maki. She looked far too adorable for her own good, Maki couldn’t help but think. Maki took the cup instead, trying not to laugh at the way Hanayo looked at her hopefully. “Here, I’ll do it for you then,” she murmured, unable to help the smile at the way Hanayo’s face fell. 

She lifted the cup to Hanayo’s lips, tipping it slightly. Hanayo pushed her lips together, keeping her mouth closed. Maki almost let out a bout of laughter and struggled impressively to remain firm, trying her best to appear stern. “Hanayo,” she said in her most authoritative voice, “the faster you drink it, the faster you don’t have to think about it anymore, and you’ll feel better afterward too. Now…” She tipped the cup again.  

Hanayo let out a muffled sound, adamantly keeping her mouth closed. She reached out and clutched at Maki’s sleeve weakly, trying to tug it away. When she realized Maki’s arm wouldn’t budge, she slowly looked up at Maki helplessly, shaking her head pleadingly. 

It took every ounce of Maki’s self-control to not put away the medicine and give in to Hanayo’s whims as she always did. But, Hanayo was sick, barely able to speak even, and she wanted nothing more than for her to feel better. “ _Hanayo_ ,” she tried again, her voice as soft as she could make it though she couldn’t keep the exasperation out of it.

Hanayo guiltily looked up at her and the cup of medicine next to her, but she shut her eyes tightly and shook her head. Maki lowered the cup, staring at Hanayo’s mouth. Maki coughed awkwardly, hoping for her next plan to work. With grim determination and red cheeks, she leaned forward and kissed Hanayo without any warning.

Hanayo snapped opened her eyes in surprise, opening her mouth to gasp–

And before she knew it, Maki was gone and the bitter liquid of the medicine was in her mouth–

Hanayo swallowed, still stunned for a moment before registering the disgusting taste of the medicine she was given. She stuck out her tongue and whimpered, trying not to gag at the terrible taste. Maki handed the cup of tea to her and despite how hot it was, Hanayo took several sips. The sweetness of the tea helped masked some of the bitterness though not completely, as she could still taste it at the back of her throat. 

“I-I added some, u-um, honey, how… how is it?” Maki asked slowly. Hanayo sneaked a peek at her. Maki’s cheeks were still red with embarrassment and she was glancing down the bed instead of at her. Even though Maki had tricked her, Hanayo couldn’t stay mad, especially not when she was only looking out for Hanayo’s well-being. She shifted and pressed herself closer to Maki, taking another sip of the tea. The aftertaste of the medicine still lingered in her mouth. 

“Not sweet enough,” Hanayo whispered, still sulking with a grimace afterward. Maki rolled her eyes but as she carefully wrapped her arms around Hanayo and pulled her close, she could only laugh quietly afterward.


	25. sickness (maki)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> someone requested for a maki version and here it is

Just as Hanayo finished putting the vegetables into her shopping basket, Rin came running up to her, a box in her hands. “Here, Kayo-chin, the medicine!” 

Hanayo turned to her, taking the medicine with a smile. “Thank you, Rin-chan–ah?” Her eyes caught on the labels, specifically the flavor of the box. “There… there isn’t any other flavor?” she asked worriedly.  

“Nope! Looks like everyone else is getting sick too, this was the only one I could find, nya!” she said with a shrug. “Maki-chan’s gonna have to suck it up!” Rin patted Hanayo’s shoulder, a gesture of comfort. 

Hanayo let out an uneasy sigh before putting it into her basket. Rin gave her a comforting pat on the shoulder. “Well… I guess it can’t be helped…” she mumbled.  

Minutes later, Hanayo was unlocking the door to Maki’s apartment and taking off her shoes. She had expected it to be dark because of Maki resting up in her bed. Instead, she found the lights on with Maki awake and sitting on the floor in front of her laptop, typing away. 

“Maki-chan!” she called out, putting the grocery bags on the counter before rushing over. Maki turned to her, eyes bleary and bloodshot. 

“Hanayo?” she whispered in a nasty rasp, coughing slightly afterward.

“Maki-chan, why are you awake?! You should be resting up!” Hanayo bent down, trying to lift Maki to up. Maki weakly resisted though, trying to stay on the floor.

“G-got an essay due soon, and then my exams are coming up… can’t waste time,” she mumbled before turning her head away to cough into her arm. “S-sorry, let me get a mask–” 

“No, you need to _rest_ ,” Hanayo said in a firm voice. “Maki-chan, you can barely even open your eyes! How are you supposed to remember anything if you study like this?” 

“That’s why I was typing the–” Maki paused to cough, clearing her throat afterward, “–typing t-the essay instead.” Hanayo glanced over at the laptop screen.

“… Maki-chan, your sentences don’t make sense.”

“H-huh?” Maki turned to her laptop, narrowing her eyes. “A-are you sure? I swear I was getting it right–ah, shoot, my head…” She closed her eyes and groaned weakly, rubbing her temples.

“ _Maki-chan,”_ Hanayo said insistently as she lifted Maki to her feet.

“Nooo… Hanayo, stop, I’m not done yet,” Maki mumbled, trying to reach out. Hanayo shook her head and hefted one of Maki’s arms over her shoulder, carrying her over to her bedroom. Though Maki kept protesting, Hanayo found it easy to tuck her into bed.

“There,” Hanayo murmured, brushing back Maki’s hair. “Rest up for the night and you’ll feel better in the morning, okay–oh! I have medicine, I almost forgot! Let me go get it.” She quickly turned around and ran back to where she had left the grocery bags on the kitchen counter, quickly grabbing the medicine and running back in.

Somehow, she wasn’t very surprised that Maki was half out of the blankets, trying to pull herself out of bed. Hanayo marched over to the bed and gently helped Maki back down to her pillow.

“H-Hanayo, I-I-I can’t, there’s too much to d–” she turned away and cleared her throat, pushing down her coughing fit.

“ _Tomorrow_ ,” Hanayo insisted as she began to open the box, sliding out the container that was inside. After giving the instructions a quick glance, she unscrewed the cap, pouring some of the syrup out onto the cap. “Here, medicine.” She carefully pulled Maki semi-upright and put the cup to her lips, hands on Maki’s chin.

Maki wrinkled her nose, raising her hand and pushing away the cup. “That’s… this is citrus flavored, isn’t it?” Hanayo tried not to sigh; she had hoped Maki wouldn’t find out but Maki’s nose wasn’t clogged as she hoped as it was. 

“I’m sorry, it was all they had in the store. But you still need to take it!”

“I… I…” Maki made a face. “Don’t… want to. J-just, I’ll go to sleep right now, I d-don’t want to take it.”

“Maki-chan,” Hanayo cut in, smile on her face. Even in her sick state, Maki froze at that look and tone, realizing exactly the predicament she was now in. “Do you remember what happened last time I got sick?”

Maki looked away, coughing slightly. “U-um… that… that was…” She coughed again, stalling for time. “I… j-just wanted you to, um, feel… better.”

“I feel the same way, I want _you_ to get _better_ , Maki-chan,” Hanayo said softly, reaching out and letting her fingers brush against Maki’s face. “And you’re not going to if you keep resisting.”

“Ha… Hanayo,” Maki said with a quiet whimper. Hanayo let out a soft hum, lifting the cup. “Ah, um… I… o-okay, I swear, I’ll stop trying to get out of bed, just don’t make me drink that,” she pleaded. 

“… Maki-chan,” Hanayo said disapprovingly, leaning forward, one knee on the bed. 

“No no no, I swear, if you make me drink that, I’m going to be so m–!” The words became a choked gasp as Hanayo, in a quick motion that surprised Maki entirely, pushed the cup to her open mouth and poured the medicine inside. Maki almost spat it out but managed to swallow instead. She gagged slightly afterward, turning her head to cough. “Ugh!” 

“Shh, it’s okay,” Hanayo murmured with a giggle, patting her head. “This is for your own good, you know!” 

“I… I know,” Maki said sullenly, her eyes trained on the wall as she scowled. 

Hanayo couldn’t help the fond smile. “I’ll go make something for you to eat, get some rest first, okay?” 

“… fine,” Maki said with a huff, pouting. Hanayo laughed at the sight. She couldn’t help but lean forward and press a kiss to Maki’s forehead, stroking her cheek afterward. 

“I’ll make you all your favorite tomato dishes when you get better, okay?” She had to try not to laugh again when Maki’s eyes immediately snapped to her. 

“R-really?” She asked, her voice slightly higher than normal before she blinked. She cleared her throat, looking away. “I-I mean, y-yeah, sure, thanks.” Hanayo let out a laugh and pressed another kiss to her forehead. 

“I’ll be in the kitchen now, let me know if you need anything,” she said. Maki nodded and though she was still petulant about the whole thing, she eased herself back down into bed and threw the covers over her face, blankets covering even her head. Hanayo tucked her in and smiled at the muffled thanks she received. “Sleep well,” she murmured, patting Maki’s head before leaving to prepare food.


	26. assorted ficlets 4 - kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> indulgent fluff involving kisses

Their first kiss is… well, Maki thinks it goes as well as most first kisses tend to go.

As in terribly awkward for everyone involved and not as sweet as Kotori likes to make it seem.

“Can… c-can I… um, kiss you?” Hanayo had asked, with her hand on Maki’s arm, tugging weakly to get her attention. Maki’s eyes had widened in pure surprise, and she stares at Hanayo.

She slowly nods.

Hanayo steps over to her, footsteps loud in the empty room. She fidgets all the while, her hands in the air. Maki is only marginally better, managing to keep still but her hands are clammy and she swears they’re always sweaty no matter how much she wipes her hand on her skirt. Her heart is thundering and she feels like it’s everything she can hear.

She remembers Hanayo speaking and she nods, but not exactly what was said. Maybe it was a reaffirmation of sorts, because Hanayo takes several deep breaths and nods her head determinedly. She steps closer, and Maki feels herself going cross-eyed as she tries to watch her.

Hanayo’s face is getting closer, and closer, and closer–

Maki snaps her eyes shut and tries to push the rising panic down–

Something soft brushes against her lips.

Maki lets out an embarrassing squeak and abruptly opens her eyes in horror, watches as Hanayo does the same, the both of them staring at each other now. The silence seems to stretch forever _._

Hanayo makes a sound and speaks in that moment, asks, “h-h-h-ow w-was i-i-it?!”

Though Maki’s face bursts into hotness, she manages to crack a tiny smile.

* * *

Their second one is completely accidental.

Hanayo sits next to her on the piano bench in the music room. Maki finishes her song and her voice dies down, letting the soft sound of the piano become the final note rather than her voice.

She slowly opens her eyes, half-lidded as she glances over to her side. Hanayo’s eyes are closed and there is a smile on her face. Maki feels herself being pulled closer, as she slowly leans forward.

Hanayo opens her eyes just as Maki reaches her, softly pressing their lips together, just like how she pressed down on the final key.

* * *

Their third is a stolen secret.

Everyone is rushing backstage after their performance as a group, getting ready to switch into their costumes for their subunits performance.

Maki is pretty sure everyone’s rushed past her. Hanayo should be the only one behind her. She slows down her footsteps, lags just a bit. It’s an urge that’s hit her as she glimpsed Hanayo out on stage, smiling widely even as her hair is matted with sweat. She looks so eager even as she’s stumbling off stage.

Right when Hanayo brushes past her, Maki reaches out and curls her fingers around Hanayo’s arm. Hanayo’s squeak is muffled by Maki’s mouth on hers. It’s firmer than their previous ones, adrenaline backing up Maki’s courage. Hanayo presses back just as insistently, closing her eyes–

Maki breaks it off with the greatest of willpower. Hanayo lets out a confused whimper, blinking at Maki in confusion.

Printemps is up first, if Maki recalls.

“You’re going to be late,” Maki whispers though her grip is still tight on Hanayo. Reluctantly, she lets go, fingers trailing down her arm before taking her hand and squeezing it. “I know you’ll be good but do your best.”

Hanayo blinks at her before she smiles widely, nodding and shouting her thanks as she rushes away. Maki lets out a sigh and turns her head.

There’s Rin standing some ways off with a giant smile on her face, and Maki starts to realize maybe they weren’t as alone as she thought.

* * *

The fourth one is in the rain.

They’re walking back from the store when it suddenly starts. It’s a drizzle, a forewarning for more to come, but they try to quicken their past. They’re still too slow though, and it starts to pour already. The both of them run down the street, to the thankfully empty bus stop with precious shelter.

“I thought we’d be able to make it back,” Hanayo says with a sigh as they place their bags on the bench. The motion makes Hanayo bend down and this brings to Maki’s attention that their shirts are wet, which mean they’re _see-through._ Her eyes follow the curve of Hanayo’s body, trailing up from her waist, falling on the bra underneath, a cream color–

Maki tears her eyes away and flips around, away from Hanayo. This… this is inappropriate. Hanayo isn’t someone who should be leered at.

“Maki-chan?” Hanayo comes to stand next to her, her eyes questioningly—Maki can’t help but draw her eyes back down to her, her gaze slowly trailing back down once more. Hanayo finally gets the clue, following her gaze downward—she yelps and immediately moves her arms to cover herself. Maki sputters and immediately looks away, cheeks red with shame.

“S-s-sorry,” she apologizes , closing her eyes tightly as she feels the shame coursing through her.

She doesn’t expect then, when arms hesitantly wrap around her and a body presses against her from behind. Maki slowly opens her eyes and stares down, slowly raising her own hand to touch Hanayo’s in a question.

“I…” Hanayo pushes her face further into Maki’s back, trying to burrow deeper into her. “I… I didn’t mind if… if it’s you, a-and your… your shirt is w-wet too…”

Maki slowly begins to realize her own state, as Hanayo’s hands press closer, feels nothing but wetness and trembling coldness from those hands.

Then… then that means… Hanayo was… also looking at her…

Maki carefully loosens Hanayo’s arms to turn around. Hanayo squeaks when she realizes she’s face to face with Maki now, especially when Maki cups her face in her hands and forces them to stare at each other.

They move forward at the same time.

The rain pours all around them, pounding against the roof over their heads. The water splashes against their feet, drips off their clothes, soaks them down to the very bone. The coldness is numbing, chilling, frigid.

Even so, Maki can hear nothing except the soft gasps against her mouth, feels herself become engulfed by the warmth that is Hanayo, and there is nothing else that matters to her in this moment.

* * *

They share their fifth after a day out to themselves.

The walk back is quiet, comfortable, with the streets empty. The nervous jitters Maki felt at the beginning of the day are gone now, replaced by satisfaction and contentment. She managed to spend the whole day with Hanayo without being too awkward, which is an achievement, so she’s happy.

Hanayo is leaning against Maki’s arm, their hands clasped tightly. A breeze blows past them, a strong gust of wind. Hanayo gasps softly and pulls closer to Maki, trying to ward off the cold. Maki fights against the shivers, knows Hanayo will worry.

“Maki-chan, are you cold?”

… but Hanayo does notice anyway. Before Maki can protest, Hanayo is already undoing her scarf. “Hanayo, it’s fi–” and she pauses, wrinkling her nose. Hanayo looks up at her just as she turns her head away, sneezing. “A-ah, sorry, excuse me.”

Hanayo doesn’t say anything, only laughs quietly as she throws part of her scarf around Maki. It’s warm. She can smell some of the perfume Hanayo tried on earlier while they were wandering around the department stores, along with Hanayo herself. It’s nice, warm, fuzzy. Maki catches herself almost closing her eyes.

Hanayo reaches up, carefully wrapping the scarf around once and making sure it stays on. Her fingers brush against Maki’s neck and the underside of her face. Maki feels like shivering again.

“There,” Hanayo murmurs, pulling away with a smile. “Are you warm?”

Maki glances down, raising her hand to touch the cloth wrapped around her neck. She slowly looks over at Hanayo, who waits for her response.

“Can I kiss you?” Maki whispers instead. Hanayo’s smile drops and she lets out a squeak, her eyes wide. When Maki still looks at her though, she realizes the question is serious.

Hanayo’s cheeks, already pink from the cold, turn even more red and she shyly averts her gaze, nodding slowly. “Y-yes,” she voices quietly, hands fidgeting with the hem of her jacket.

Maki lets out the breath she was holding and steps closer. Hanayo looks up just as Maki stops, their faces inches apart. They stare at each other for a quick moment before Hanayo closes her eyes, tilting her face up toward her. Maki smiles fondly before closing the distance.

It’s only a quick kiss, something Maki wanted to do on a whim. She slowly pulls away but keeps close, lets their breaths mingle together. Hanayo opens her eyes, half-lidded, blinking at Maki before she smiles, an expression Maki easily returns.

“I… I had fun today,” Maki says as she reaches out and tugs Hanayo to her, rubbing her back to warm her up. Hanayo hesitates for only a second before she leans her head against Maki, sighing.

“Me too,” she murmurs.

“Let’s have another, um… da…da-date,” Maki feels her face flame with those words. She had no problem asking Hanayo for a kiss but she feels more embarrassed saying the word ‘date’ than anything else.

“Okay,” Hanayo says easily, letting out a content murmur afterward. Maki looks down, suspicious. Hanayo’s eyes are closed and she leans more of her weight into Maki.

“H-hey, we’re still walking back to your house, you can’t sleep yet!” As if tempting fate, a yawn breaks out of Maki. Hanayo laughs softly though her eyes are still closed.

“Hanayo, we have to go,” she tries again, loosening her arms. She feels the chill immediately and resists the urge to put them back where they once were. Hanayo makes a disappointed sound.

“I… don’t want to go back yet,” Maki hears, a near inaudible mumble. It makes her chuckle and she wraps an arm back around Hanayo and raises the other to pat Hanayo’s head, threading her fingers through her hair. Hanayo makes a pleased sound and snuggles deeper into the embrace. It’ll be harder to pull away but Maki finds she doesn’t really care anymore.


	27. trapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt where I had to use the line: "looks like we'll be trapped for a while"

“… so.” 

“… u-um!” 

Maki took a deep breath, struggling to not think about her current situation. It was hard though, considering Hanayo was pressed up against her, and there was already barely enough space for them to wiggle around as it was. Even through the faint darkness, Maki knew if she moved her hands, she would… end up touching… 

Maki pressed an ear to the door to distract herself. There were still footsteps outside along with soft murmurs. She couldn’t tell if there was more than one person outside but she hoped, _desperately_ hoped that whoever was outside would leave so she and Hanayo could finally come out from where they were hiding, in the cramped broom closet at school. 

“… remind me to never trust Nozomi and Kotori ever again,” she muttered, growling under her breath. “Looks like we might be trapped for a while.” Maki rolled her eyes in frustration.

“You… um, said that last time too,” Hanayo pointed out in a whisper. “The, er, not trusting Nozomi and Kotori part too.” 

“… I’m saying it again to permanently remind myself.” 

“O-oh.” 

Hanayo made a sound and began to shift slightly, her hair softly brushing against Maki’s mouth. Maki inhaled sharply in response–and quickly realized she had effectively taken a whiff of Hanayo–

“A-ah, sorry! My arm w-was, um, cramping and I had to… to move it.” 

“It’s okay,” Maki squeaked out, tilting her face upward.

“Maki-chan? You sound strange, are you fine?” Before Maki knew it, there was a hand on her neck, tentatively exploring. Maki let out a wordless gasp and her whole body jolted from surprise, moving forward. Her head knocked against something. 

Through the tiny slits that offered light into their cramped space, Maki was beginning to realize that what she had knocked into was Hanayo’s head, and now their faces were extremely close together, the both of them breathing heavily. Hanayo’s hand was still on her neck, pressing down on it earlier in reflex as Maki had moved forward. They remained frozen but Maki swore she could feel Hanayo’s fingers moving, as if trying to slowly coax her downward and Maki felt herself responding–

The slam of the door made the both of them startle and they both tore away, their heads banging against the walls of the locker. They groaned in unison, rubbing their back of their heads.

The only consolation offered to them was that since no one checked up on them, that meant they _had_ to be alone in the classroom now, as Maki angrily opened the door. 

Kotori and Nozomi stood outside, grinning widely at the both of them.


	28. secret dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt where I had to use the lines: “I think I’m in love with you and I’m terrified.” / “Wanna dance?” / “Tell me a secret.”

Right when Hanayo is about to leave for the day, she catches the faint sounds of a piano as she walks down the hallway. It makes her smile fondly and she turns on her heels instead, turning down the other hallway.

When she reaches the music room, Maki is inside, as she expected. What she doesn’t expect is Maki is sitting back on the piano bench, staring pensively at the ceiling. Next to her is her phone, playing the piano music she was hearing.

“Maki-chan?” she calls out as she steps into the room. Maki brings her eyes down, eyebrows raised.

“Hanayo? You haven’t left yet?”

“Some of the first years were having trouble with the routine so I stayed to help them,” Hanayo says as she makes her way over to the piano. Maki makes space for her and Hanayo sits down right next to her, their legs touching. Hanayo smiles at her, slowly reaching out to take Maki’s hand. “What are you still doing here?”

Maki glances down at their hands, stares at them for a moment before looking back up. “I… I was thinking,” she says. She slowly threads their fingers together.

“Can… can I ask what?” Hanayo rubs circles on Maki’s hand.

Maki glances back down at their hands. “We’re… we’re going to be graduating soon and going to… university.”

Hanayo glances at Maki out of the corner of her eye as she answers. “Yes.” The soft piano music continues to play, filling in the silence between them. Maki makes a sound that sounds like a scoff and she has a smirk on her face. Before Hanayo can ask, Maki stands up, stepping out to the side of the piano and turning to Hanayo.

“Do… do you want to dance?” Maki asks.

“Dance? Like one of our routines?” Hanayo asks, confused. Maki laughs for a brief moment before she shakes her head, fond smile tugging at the corner of her lips. 

“No, I mean like this,” she says softly, holding out her hand in invitation.

Hanayo stares at her, eyes widening with realization. “H-huh?! Like… like, u-um, to-together?! I… I don’t–”

“Hanayo.” Maki reaches down, lightly taking Hanayo’s hand. “It’ll be fine, trust me.” She reaches down to her phone and taps on it. It’s a different song but it’s still a soft piano melody that plays, gentle and wistful. “Follow the music, and if not, you can follow me. Please?”

Hanayo looks at her for a moment before slowly nodding. Maki leads her to the center of the room, carefully positions their hands, and begins to move. Hanayo awkwardly stumbles for a moment but Maki’s hands carefully steady her each time and before long, they manage a tentative rhythm. Maki hums softly as she guides them around the room, knows perfectly when the song rises in volume and when it slows, matching their movements to the tempo. Hanayo forgets herself in that moment, letting herself become lost to their sway.

As the song winds down, they begin to slow too. Before long, both the song and them are stopped. Maki still holds her close, pulling back only slightly to smile softly at her. Hanayo looks up at her, unable to help but think that Maki grew a little bit, but she returns the smile, feeling warmth and affection bubbling underneath. Maki leans forward, pushing their foreheads together.

“Tell me a secret,” she whispers suddenly.

“… huh?” Hanayo stares at her in confusion. “What… what do you mean?”

Maki studies her for a moment before she shakes her head. “No… I… um, never mind.”

“How… how about you then?” Hanayo returns, curious. Maki pauses, looking away. Hanayo can sense the hesitation and she moves her hand over to cup Maki’s cheek, stroking it gently. “Maki-chan.”

“Hanayo, I…” Maki swallows, raising her hand to lay over Hanayo’s. “I think… I think I’m in love with you, and… and it… it terrifies me.” Her voice drops down to a whisper.

Hanayo feels her heart stop for just a moment. She raises her other hand to hold Maki’s face in her grasp. “Why… why does it make you scared?”

“Because… because I… it…” She stops speaking for several seconds before sighing in frustration. “Just… I, um, just let me k-kiss you right now,” she says instead, flushing slightly. “I… I was thinking about it earlier and now I can’t remember what I was going on about.” Hanayo laughs at that, beams widely even as Maki leans down and kisses her, pulling her even closer.

“… I can’t do anything when you smile at me like that,” Maki whispers afterward, a fond smile on her face. Hanayo presses a kiss to Maki’s nose, laughing breathlessly before pulling Maki back down.


	29. accident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt was using the line: "I swear it was an accident!"

Maki knew she was in trouble the moment she flipped open the lid and took a look inside. She shot her eyes over to the clock. Fifteen minutes to five, and it would be another hour and a half before Hanayo came over. She let out a sigh of relief. That was more than enough time to rectify her mess–

The door opened and Hanayo’s cheerful voice filled the apartment. “I’m back! Class got canceled for tonight! Ooh, did you already get started on dinner?” 

Maki immediately shut the lid, panic rising. Hanayo came into sight–her wide smile became confused, as she took in the scene before her. “Maki-chan, are you hugging the rice cooker?”

“Uh.” Maki glanced down before looking back up at Hanayo. “Yes. I am.” 

They stared at each other, with Hanayo blinking at her and Maki remaining unflinchingly determined. 

“… u-um, why?” Hanayo finally asked, stepping closer. 

“… because I, uh, I… I wanted to,” Maki said, hugging the rice cooker tighter to herself. Hanayo looked at her for a few more moments before she stepped closer, putting a gentle hand on Maki’s arm.

“Maki-chan… did you mess up on making the rice?” 

“No!” Maki shouted immediately, shaking her head furiously. “No I didn’t! The rice is perfect! I didn’t mess up at all! I mean I might have added a little too much water but I still think it’ll be fine and I swear it was an accident, I was talking to my mother on the phone while I was–” 

“Maki-chan!” Hanayo interrupted, smiling gently at her. “Can I look?” Maki stared at her, glancing down at the rice cooker and up at Hanayo, biting her lip in indecision. “Please?” 

Her resolve broke and she slowly nodded, backing away, waiting for inevitable judgment. Hanayo flipped open the lid, grabbing a pair of chopsticks from the counter to go through the rice. “Um… maybe we could eat congee for tonight?”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to–” 

“Maki-chan, it’s okay.” Hanayo reached out, gently patting her hand. “Just be careful next time, okay?” 

Maki nodded, sighing under her breath. Hanayo smiled at her before going over to the fridge, opening it and peering inside.

“Ah… all the things inside here would have been great with some white rice… I was really hoping to have a nice hot bowl of rice when I came back today…” she began to mutter under her breath as she sorted through the fridge.

Maki was beginning to realize her night was far from over.


	30. don't do this

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt was using: "please don't do this."

Hanayo swirls the cup of milk tea in front of her, watching the ice spin around. It’s a lot more interesting than what’s going on right now, with Maki sitting across from her, doing the same thing. They haven’t said a word since they’ve sat down.

Hanayo takes a sip of tea, working up her courage to break the silence. “U-um, Maki-chan, it’s been a while, how are you?” 

“Tired,” Maki immediately says, sighing loudly as her eyes narrow in irritation. “School’s piling up again and I still have a lot of shifts to cover at the hospital, and my parents are slowly trying to get me to learn more of their work.”

“Ah…” Hanayo nervously smiles, noting the bags under Maki’s eyes. “Are you sleeping well?”

“Four to five hours of sleep, good enough for me,” Maki answers with an annoyed sigh, “six if I’m lucky.”

Hanayo looks at her worriedly. “T-that’s no good! You need to get the proper amount of sleep to–”

“Please don’t do this,” Maki snaps out suddenly, interrupting Hanayo. “I already hear that more than enough from everyone else. Look, just tell me what you want. I don’t have time to deal with this right now.”

And now, Hanayo starts to realize her mistake, as she looks down at her hands in her lap.

“You never have time for anything anymore,” she whispers, closing her eyes tightly.

Maki’s eyes narrow with suspicion as she looks over at Hanayo. “What was that?”

Hanayo snaps her head up and all of Maki’s anger and irritation is replaced by shock, once she catches the sight of tears in Hanayo’s eyes. “I… I’m sorry for asking you to come out to see me. You’re busy and I shouldn’t… I shouldn’t have asked you to see me,” Hanayo mumbles before standing up abruptly. She pulls her wallet out of her bag and puts down bills, more than enough to cover what the both of them ordered. “I know you’re busy but please make sure to get some rest, a-and eat properly too.”

“H-huh? Ha-Hanayo? W-wait, what?” Maki can only stare, still too shocked to act, even as Hanayo slides out of their booth. 

“I… I just remembered I had something to do, I’m sorry.” With that, Hanayo hastily walks out of the restaurant without looking back.

Maki slowly stares at the money Hanayo left on the table, her mind blank. There’s… she has to do something but… but… 

Maki doesn’t know what to do, and it isn’t as if she can do anything, not when her phone vibrates and she has a message telling her she’s needed at the hospital. She’ll figure this out later, she tells herself, later, not now, not when she still has so much work to do. 

Later does come this time, when Maki lies wide awake in bed at three in the morning, wondering when was the last time she saw Hanayo’s smile.


	31. come over here and make me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: using the line "come over here and make me."

Maki wiped her brow as she stood over the pot boiling on the stove, watching it carefully. She glanced at the counter, letting out a ‘tsk’ when she realized the item she needed was missing. “Hanayo, can you pass me the soy sauce?” she called out. No answer. “Hanayo?”

“Come over here and make me!” was the answer she did _not_ expect to hear.

Maki slowly turned around to stare at where Hanayo was on the other side of the island, bewildered. “I… what?”

Hanayo stared at her before her face began to redden. She darted her eyes all around, awkwardly waving the knife in her hands as well. “U-um, I, er, I-I mean, come over h-here and make me!” she tried to say again, except her voice was a timid squeak.

Maki opened her mouth before shutting it, brow furrowed as the gears in her mind began to turn. Hanayo refused to look at her, fidgeting in place now.

“… did Rin or Nozomi tell you to say that?” Maki finally asked. Hanayo let out a squeak before shaking her head.

“Nico-chan,” she admitted in a quiet voice.

Maki sputtered, staring at Hanayo incredulously. “ _What._ ”

“N-Nico-chan told m-me that, e-er, you’d like, u-um, hearing that from me. I w-wasn’t sure what she meant so… so I…” She trailed off, mumbling. “I-I mean s-she also told me to just w-wear only an a-apron while I s-said it too, and… and…” Hanayo let out a squeak and hid her face in her hands. 

Maki slowly turned back to the pot on the stove. “Let’s… let’s just get back to dinner for now,” she only said even though dinner was the furthest thing from her mind right now.


	32. you heard me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: use the line "You heard me. Take. It. Off."

“Hanayo, I know you heard me,” Maki called out again, sighing exasperatedly. “Take it off!”

“N-no!” was the muffled answer she received.

“Hanayo,” Maki tried again, “please?” She pushed her hands into the soft covers of the bed, readying herself.

No answer this time but she could hear rustling coming from underneath the blankets that hid Hanayo.

“Fine, let’s do this then,” Maki muttered, grabbing the covers and _pulled._

And she nearly fell forward instead, realizing Hanayo was also grabbing the blankets and resisting with her own tugs. Maki tried again, tugging harder, but Hanayo didn’t yield at all.

“M-Maki-chan, please!” Hanayo cried out, and Maki almost gave up right then and there at the whimpering tone.

Almost.

Maki let go of the blankets though, realizing brute force wasn’t going to get her anywhere at all. She stared at the Hanayo-sized lump on the bed, wondering what to do to get her out of the blankets. An idea finally came to her, and she carefully climbed onto the bed.

“M-Maki-chan? W-what are you doing?” Hanayo called out worriedly, realizing there was something happening. There was no way for her to even see though, since the last thing she wanted to do was come out of the blankets. She braced herself instead, tensely waiting, even as she felt Maki sitting in front of her now.

She never expected Maki to sneak her hands into the blankets, and before Hanayo could react, they were pressing all over her sides–

Hanayo couldn’t stop the laughter and she flailed around, trying to stop the tickling assault. But the damage was done and Maki quickly tore away the blankets, a triumphant smirk on her face. It dropped in the next second and Maki was now staring at her, eyes wide with surprise.

“… ah.”

Hanayo whimpered and tried to cover her head as best as she could, words rushing out of her as she tried to explain. “I-I just wanted to go get my usual trim b-but for some reason they cut off more a-around my bangs, a-and more than I asked and it… it just looks so weird!”

“It… it does look different,” Maki said slowly, “but, you… uh, you look cute.” She moved closer, reaching out to touch Hanayo’s hair.

“… you always tell me I look cute,” Hanayo mumbled sullenly. Maki pushed her lips together, trying to keep from laughing because even though Hanayo was sulking, Maki couldn’t help but think she was still being adorable as always.

“Be-because you do!” Maki insisted, trying to gently pry Hanayo’s hands off her face. “I-I mean, you do always look cute a-anyway but I-I think you… you look nice. It’s nice. Really.”

“… really?” Hanayo slowly took away the hands from her face, looking up at Maki hopefully.

“Of course,” Maki immediately answered, wrapping an arm around Hanayo and patting her bangs with her other hand, curious at the way it was now stopping shorter than before. Still, she couldn’t help the tiny snort of laughter that escaped.

“So it does look weird!” Hanayo cried out. She tried to pull away but Maki’s grip was still tight. Realizing it was a useless effort, she pushed her head against Maki’s chest instead, hiding her face from view as she whimpered. Maki looked down, raising her hand to run through the now shortened hair. Hanayo’s hair hadn’t exactly been that long but Maki knew enough to feel the differences.

“It’s nice,” Maki said again, leaning down to press her mouth against Hanayo’s neck to whisper, “especially since I don’t have to move your hair out of the way now.” 

Hanayo gasped loudly and shoved her away but even as Maki fell down against the bed, all she could do was laugh. Soon though, even Hanayo’s angry pout changed into a tiny smile and she let Maki pull her down.


	33. it could be worse feat. lily white

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: using the line "it could be worse" 
> 
> this is admittedly more of a lily white prompt than makipana but I'm throwing it in here just because

From the moment Umi stepped into the room and saw Nozomi and Rin huddled together, she knew there was going to be nothing but trouble today. Taking a deep breath and preparing herself for whatever was to come, Umi turned to the troublemakers.

“… what are you doing?” she called out, unable to keep the suspicion away from her voice.

“Writing love letters to Kayo-chin, nya,” Rin answered without even looking up.

Umi’s eyebrows went up, not expecting that answer. “Wh-what?” She marched right over, putting a hand on Rin’s shoulder as she quickly peeked over. She couldn’t help the comment that escaped, sighing exasperatedly. “Rin, your handwriting is as terrible as ever.” 

“H-huh?!” Rin stopped scribbling on the paper, squinting at it now. “I swear I was using my best handwriting!”

“Actually, Hanayo-chan will probably recognize your handwriting, maybe it’s best to leave this to someone else?” Nozomi suggested, eyes slowly trailing over to Umi. Rin followed her gaze, brightening at the idea Nozomi was implying.

“ _No_ ,” Umi immediately retorted, face red at the thought of writing a _love letter. “_ And why?! I’m… I’m sure if… if Rin c-c-c-confessed, H-H-Hanayo would–” Umi couldn’t even finish, covering her face in embarrassment.

Rin and Nozomi stared blankly at her before Rin waved a hand. “Oh, it’s not for Rin.”

Umi tore her hands away from her face, gaping incredulously. “What?!”

“We’re trying to make someone jealous,” Nozomi said slowly as she dropped her voice to a whisper, as if she was sharing a great secret with Umi. “We’re just… trying to help move things along, you know?”

“… I don’t.”

“Ah, Umi-chan, to be so young and naive! I wish I was just like you!”

“Nozomi, you’re only a year older.” Umi narrowed her eyes. “And I’d hardly describe _you_ as _naive_.”

“… that hurts me, Umi-chan,” Nozomi said with a shake of her head. “Why, when I was your age, I–”

“Uh, can we go back to doing this,” Rin asked, interrupting their arguing. She shrank a little when Umi directed her glare at her now.

“N-No! I don’t condone this at all!”

“Umi-chan, we’re not doing this just for fun!” Nozomi said though the smile was telling Umi otherwise. “Really, trust me, we’re doing this for the sake of Ma—er, the group! _Trust_ me.”

Umi stared at Nozomi, clearly unconvinced. Rin and Nozomi batted their eyes at her, looking at her pleadingly. Umi could feel herself twitching.

“… gah! I can’t believe you two sometimes.” Umi took a seat next to Rin, scowling as Rin scooted the paper over to her. She read over the lines on the paper–

“Honestly, Rin, I can barely read half the things on this paper and whatever I _can_ read… it’s… it’s all…” Umi slapped her face, unsure of whether the redness on her face was from embarrassment or frustration.

“Hey! Rin thinks she did good on this line.” Rin pointed over to a illegible line. Umi squinted at it, tilting her head several times.

“Your eyes are as… purple as… flowers,” Umi read aloud, slowly turning to look at Rin, her expression flat.

“… oh, oops, the flower was just there until I thought of something better, nya. I forgot which flowers are purple.” She looked over at Nozomi. “As purple as Nozomi-chan’s hair then?”

Nozomi cut in before Umi could even say anything. “Umi-chan, how about you show Rin how to be, uh, poetic?” Nozomi, on the other side of Rin, leaned forward on the table to look at Umi. “After all, your lyrics… they can be quite imaginative.” She waggled her eyebrows suggestively and Umi _knew_ what she was immediately referring to.

“N-no! I’m, I’m not going to w-write something like t-that for a love letter!”

“Writing it in a song is different?” Nozomi tapped her cheek. “I mean, I guess you weren’t singing it, but Elichi and me still performed it live in front of–”

“Don’t r-remind me!” Umi covered her ears, whimpering slightly as she struggled to repress the memories of that time once more. Rin snickered at her.

“Umi-chan, you’re the only one Rin can count on for this! Maki-chan needs all the help she can get, and you’re the only one who can help at this point!”

“… Maki?” Umi frowned. “I thought this was about Hanayo.”

Nozomi and Rin shared a look.

“Hanayo-chan, _yes_ ,” Nozomi said with a cough. “Hanayo-chan. That’s right. Hanayo-chan.”

Urge to roll her eyes rising with each passing second, Umi sighed loudly instead, muttering under her breath as she took the pen. “O-only just this once! Give me a new piece of paper.” Rin quickly dug into her bag to do just that, handing over a fresh piece of nice stationary, complete with green borders and flowers and _were those rice balls on the margins?_

Umi blinked before remembering what she was supposed to do, taking Rin’s pencil and tapping it against the table. “And also, before I forget, Rin, improve your handwriting, _please._ ”

Rin let out a whine.

The next few hours were filled with nothing but embarrassment, not-so-subtle suggestions from Nozomi, and exasperation. Rin’s terrible ability to somehow distract them all also made the whole ordeal take longer than it really needed to. Finally though, _finally,_ she managed to finish, letting her head hit the table with a groan. Nozomi patted her on the back for a job well done though Umi couldn’t help but feel that didn’t mean much, considering what they had just made her do.

“Thanks, Umi-chan, you’re the best!” Rin said as she neatly folded the letter to put into a nice envelope. She ran out the door, no doubt to… do whatever she needed to with the locker.

… and Umi heard nothing else about what had happened. She did her best to keep her thoughts from straying. Whatever Nozomi and Rin were trying to do, Umi wanted no part in it. She had only agreed to the letter, and that was it.

A week later, Umi stood in front of the door to the club room, hand twisting the knob–

“Wait, don’t go in yet!” Nozomi was suddenly next to her, pulling her back before Umi could open the door. She gestured for Umi to be quiet before glancing through the small window of the door. Sighing, Umi decided to see what Nozomi was up to now.

Inside the room were Maki and Hanayo, sitting next to each other but facing different directions, as if trying their hardest to look away from each other. Their faces were flushed. Umi couldn’t tell which part was Maki’s hair and which was her face. 

Nozomi clicked her tongue. “Well, it could be worse, I guess,” she said, disappointed. “Rin and me were hoping they’d be all over each other instead–”

Maki and Hanayo startled as the door slammed open and Umi rushed in, face red as she shouted.

“No, you’re not going to be doing shameful things in school!”


	34. wait a minute. are you jealous?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: using the line "wait a minute. are you jealous?"

For what had to be the eighth time in a row, Hanayo let out another deep sigh as she leaned against the wall. Right now, she was the only one on the rooftop, something she wanted. The solitude was… nice, allowing her to stew in her own thoughts.

The sudden clang of the rooftop door made her yelp in surprise.

“Hanayo?” Maki immediately stepped around the corner, blinking at her. “There you are.”

Hanayo quickly looked away. “M-Maki-chan! W-what are you doing up here?”

“Rin told me you came up here,” she answered. 

“O-oh, u-um, I…” Hanayo quickly struggled for something to say. “I-I mean, you… weren’t you busy?”

“You mean from our juniors?” Hanayo didn’t expect Maki to frown, looking slightly annoyed. “They wouldn’t stop talking so I left. Oh, Rin made sure to distract them from me, don’t worry,” she explained after before Hanayo could speak. “Why are you up here anyway?”

That was a question Hanayo didn’t want to answer. “I… I, um, felt like it,” she mumbled out.

“… ah.” Maki nodded and turned to the door. “If you wanted to be alone, I’ll leave you–”

“N-no!”

Maki slowly turned back, eyebrow raised. “… no?”

Hanayo froze, stammering. “I-I-I, u-um, I-I mean, I don’t mind! Y-you can stay!”

“… Hanayo, are you okay?” Maki walked closer, brow furrowed in worry.

Hanayo kept her face downward as she answer. “Y-yeah! I’m fine!”

“… really.”

“… y-yes, really.”

“… if you say so.” Instead of leaving though, Maki came closer and stood next to her, leaning against the wall now. “You know, it kind of feels like we haven’t been able to see each other,” she said softly. Hanayo froze again. She didn’t realize Maki had noticed as well. But it was because Maki… Maki was…

“You’re… really popular with the juniors,” Hanayo said quietly before she shook her head. “I-I mean, it’s good! T-to have a-all those juniors looking up to you–” a loud groan from Maki cut her off.

“It’s annoying! I thought they would stop after a while but they just keep going. Ugh, how did Umi and Eli even deal with them all the time?” She made a face. “And I’ve been getting letters in my locker too! How am I supposed to respond?! That explains why Umi told me good luck at the beginning of the term.”

Hanayo nodded absently at Maki’s words before suddenly realizing what she said. She whipped her head up, gaping at her. “W-wait, you’re getting letters?!”

“Not everyday but sometimes,” Maki answered with a sigh. “Well, Rin might have me beat there, but she handles attention way better than me.” She shook her head, irritated.

“Oh…” Hanayo slowly looked away, looking down. The tight and uncomfortable feeling that had been inside of her since last week seemed to become even stronger in this moment, the worse she ever felt. It felt constricting, and Hanayo didn’t know what to do to get rid of it.

“Ha-Hanayo? Are you really okay? You seem… sort of different.” Maki moved closer, their shoulders touching. Hanayo felt Maki’s hand brush against her’s–

Hanayo jolted from the contact, instinctively taking her hand away. She immediately regretted it and looked up, wanting to apologize to her. She felt even more guilty when Maki looked hurt.

“I’m s-sorry,” she mumbled, shaking her head.

Maki said nothing, and Hanayo felt even worse. Everything felt wrong today and she wanted nothing more than to hide in her own bed and listen to her favorite idols. Maki stepped closer and Hanayo almost flinched. 

“W-wait… Hanayo, are… are you _jealous_?” Maki asked, incredulous.

For the second time that day, Hanayo whipped her head up to gape at Maki. “N-no!”

Maki’s eyes were wide too, staring at Hanayo in disbelief. “You are!” She took a step forward. Hanayo took a step back.

“I-I’m not! R-really! It’s… it’s…” she couldn’t finish her sentence, frowning at herself. “It’s not…” she argued weakly, shutting her eyes tightly.

Maki quickly pulled Hanayo to her, wrapping her arms around her to prevent her escape. “You are!” she said again, laughing slightly.

“… I’m sorry,” Hanayo murmured.

“H-huh? Why are you apologizing?”

“B-because, it’s, I, u-um, i-it’s not that I-I don’t trust you! I… I-I just…” she trailed off again with a frustrated whimper, wondering how to even describe how she felt. Almost daily, there always seemed to be someone else who had Maki’s attention, wanting to talk to her, listen to her sing, get her to do something. Maki had tried to pull away but she always flustered so easily, especially when it came to dealing with her juniors. It was something Hanayo didn’t mind at first. After all, she had been one of Maki’s admirers, she understood what it was like. And eventually, they would stop or trickle down instead of pestering her constantly.

… or so she had hoped. Weeks later and nothing had changed except for the ugly feeling growing in Hanayo. It was a terrible feeling. She knew they had to be helping their juniors out and that no matter what, they would always attract attention from their days in µ’s but… but Hanayo… 

“I’m sorry,” she said again, unable to look Maki in the eyes. 

Maki pulled back slightly. “Hanayo, hey, hey! Look at me,” she said softly. Hanayo waited for a moment, trying to prepare herself before nervously looking up. Maki smiled before leaning forward and kissing her.

Hanayo’s eyes widened in surprise before she quickly shut them, trying to enjoy this moment. Her hands balled in the fabric of Maki’s blazer and she tried to tug her closer. She felt Maki smile against her lips and press closer.

Maki pulled away—and Hanayo pulled her back, needy still. Without even realizing, she backed Maki into the wall. Maki gasped into her mouth and gave a low moan. Hanayo eagerly took in the sound, hungry for more.

It was Hanayo who pulled away first, panting. Maki blinked at her and looked as if she was trying to figure out how to move her mouth. When she finally did, all she could do was mumble incoherently. “I, um, er, uh, wow.”

Realizing what she had done, Hanayo blushed a deep red. She squeaked and tried to hide her face against Maki’s shoulder.

It took another moment for Maki to recover herself. She pressed her head against Hanayo’s, laughing breathlessly. “I, um, that… that was…” She let out a shaky breath, rubbing her hands over Hanayo’s back.

“I’m sorry, I’ll try to do something about it,” Maki said. “If it was bothering you though, you should have said something, would have saved me a lot of trouble.” 

Hanayo shook her head. “T-that’s selfish! I-I mean, we almost came close to having no juniors at all! And we… we can always just talk afterward too. There’s a lot of time–”

“You mean when I don’t have to make songs, or someone else in the club is asking me for their help, or when you have to stay after to help the juniors with their new steps? Or when we’re going to be studying for _our_ entrance exams?” Maki replied with a snort. “It’s all going to go by in a blink of an eye and… I wanted to spend some time alone together. I missed you too, you know,” she continued softly, hugging Hanayo tight. Hanayo couldn’t help but smile, especially when she could feel the heat of Maki’s cheeks, no doubt embarrassed by what she had admitted. 

They stayed like that, with Hanayo slowly allowing herself to relax into the embrace and Maki humming absently.

“… –again.”

Maki blinked, looking down. “Did… did you say something?” Hanayo pulled back slightly to shoot a quick glance at her before shyly looking away.

“K-Kiss me again.”

Maki gladly obliged.


	35. Christmas fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they're about 19/20 here and this is also pointlessly fluffy fluff

Hanayo had tried her hardest to be surprised when Maki told her the news.   
“A last minute emergency came up at the hospital so my parents can’t come with us,” Maki said, frowning as she read over the message on her phone.

“A-ah?” Hanayo laughed nervously. “You didn’t have to go with them?”

“I was going to but they told me it was fine. They didn’t want you to be waiting for us only for no one to show up.” Maki smiled at her before her voice lowered, mumbling so low that Hanayo could barely hear her. “I-I guess t-that means w-we have… the place… to o-ourselves.”

Hanayo looked her oddly, wondering why Maki felt embarrassed to say something like that until it finally hit her: the two of them being left alone for the holidays in Maki’s vacation home in the woods, with no one else to bother them…

Hanayo felt like her whole head was burning.

Luckily, the train arrived at that moment, taking away the embarrassment of needing to answer. The two of them quickly gathered their bags and boarded the train. Before long, they were taking off. Hanayo’s mind kept wandering back to the message on her phone.

“ _Hanayo-chan, we can’t make it tonight because something important came up at the hospital. I’m so sorry, and you don’t have to do this if you don’t want to, but if you could also help do us another big favor…”_

Maki took her hand in that moment, pushing their fingers together. “Maki-chan?” Hanayo looked up at her confusedly. There was a small flush on Maki’s face and she couldn’t quite meet Hanayo’s eyes.

“I… I just felt like doing it,” she mumbled out, her face flaming up even more. Hanayo watched her for another moment before she smiled, taking Maki’s arm and leaning her head against her shoulder. She closed her eyes, focusing on the warmth next to her.

If it was for Maki, it would be worth all the embarrassment in the world, she told herself.

–

Even though Hanayo had seen Maki’s vacation home in the woods before, it still made her awed as to how big it really was. Somehow, it seemed even _bigger_ than before, all those years ago when it was the nine of them here for their training camp. Ah, but that was probably because there was only the two of them now. It looked different too, the way the snow blanketed it and made it look like it was something out of a movie.

“Let’s hurry inside and get the fireplace going,” Maki said, already at the front door. “It’s chilly inside too until we get the fire.” Hanayo nodded, following after her.

The inside of the house was brightly decorated already, with lights strewn all over the living room and even some running down the hallway on the bottom floor. In the living room was a Christmas tree set up. It was only partially decorated though, with a few ornaments hanging on only one side. There were stockings already placed on top of the fireplace, a wreath on top.

“We’ll just finish decorating for the afternoon,” Maki said, pointing to the box next to the couch where the rest of the decorations laid. “We have to make the place look nice for when Santa comes!” She rushed off, eager to do just that.

Hanayo laughed nervously, calming herself down before she went to join Maki.

Before Hanayo knew it, the whole afternoon went by, the both of them having spent it putting up decorations. The stockings had scarves inside of them for the reindeer and later, they would make the tea and cookies for Santa. A wreath hung on top of the fireplace, now roaring with a fire and keeping the room cozy and warm. The tree was also finished, with the lights turned on and the star on top lit brightly.

Having spent all that time decorating though, they didn’t have much time to prepare an elaborate dinner.

“It’s only the two of us though,” Maki said as they made their way to the kitchen. “We’ll have too much food if we try to make everything.”

“I know, but it would have been nice.” Hanayo sighed before shaking her head. “I guess we’ll just see what we can do? A-ah! I have to make rice!” Maki could only shake her head exasperatedly as she watched Hanayo rush off to the kitchen.

Dinner took longer than usual, and it was all b ecause of Maki acting playful. Even with spending most of the afternoon putting up things and running all over the house, Maki was still just as excited a little child. Hanayo couldn’t say she felt the same but Maki’s cheerful mood kept her up, and finally eating dinner (and her delicious fill of rice) helped to revitalize her. Hanayo knew she needed the energy later on, especially with how Maki was acting right now.

Right now, as in standing _very close_ behind Hanayo and leaning over her shoulder, watching her wash the dishes.

“U-um, Maki-chan,” Hanayo started, trying very hard to keep her eyes trained on the dishes in front of her. It was hard, especially when Maki stepped closer and wrapped her arms around Hanayo. She laughed, low and breathy, when she felt Hanayo tense up. Her hands were softly kneading Hanayo’s stomach before moving down, her fingertips teasing the hem of her shirt.

“Am I distracting you?” The way Maki made her voice purposely lower than usual as she spoke and pressed her lips to Hanayo’s neck after made Hanayo shiver. When Hanayo didn’t answer, she began to move, laying kisses onto her neck. Hanayo bit her lip, fighting back against the quiet moans threatening to spill from her. Maki knew exactly what she was doing. She was being oddly bold, and Hanayo… Hanayo wanted to get swept up in her enthusiasm.

But there were dishes that needed to be washed and Hanayo knew they wouldn’t be done if they started anything. With the greatest concentration, she moved her hand under the running water.

“Ma… Maki-chan.” At the breathy call of her name, Maki looked up with a smile—and yelped, immediately pulling away as Hanayo flicked water at her.

“H-Hanayo!”

“I’ll be done soon!” Hanayo called out, smiling at her. Maki shook her head, sighing, but a smile came back onto her face soon after.

“Come to the living room when you’re done then. I’ll be there tidying up everything.”

Hanayo nodded at her before turning back to the sink. Once she was sure Maki left, she splashed some water on her now very warm face, trying to calm down the racing of her heart.

“A-ah, the dishes,” she murmured, focusing intently on getting them done before any more distractions sprang up.

Several minutes later, after inspecting the kitchen and dining room and nodding in satisfaction as she found everything clean, she was done. She made her way over to the living room, wondering what else was in store for the rest of the night.

“Hanayo!”

The moment she stepped into the living room, Maki called out her name. She found the other girl sitting at the piano bench, beaming and patting the seat next to her. Hanayo walked over and took the seat. Maki moved her arm to wrap around Hanayo, pulling her closer.

“Maki-chan, you have so much… energy. I don’t think I’ve ever seen you so excited before.” Hanayo couldn’t help but remark, quietly amazed at how… different Maki seemed to be.

“Am I?” Maki frowned for a moment before her lips quirked back upward, her mirth too much to try to contain. “It’s Christmas, and if it wasn’t for you, I’d be spending it alone or at the hospital. I wish my parents were here but…” She leaned closer and pressed a kiss to the side of Hanayo’s head, letting her lips linger to enjoy the warmth before whispering. “I… I feel happy. With you, right now.”

Hanayo took a moment, registering Maki’s words. A warmth spread through her and she felt tears pricking at the corners of her eyes, completely stunned at Maki’s quiet admission. She took Maki’s other hand, threading their fingers together.

“Me too,” she spoke, just as quiet but no less happy, content. She felt Maki’s lips curling upward against her and hold her tighter. They stayed like that for several more comfortable moments before Maki shifted, her face moving downward. Hanayo understood, meeting her halfway. They shared a kiss, and despite all of Maki’s earlier excitement, it was slow and sweet. Hanayo felt herself melting.

But Maki pulled back, smiling softly at her. She turned around, gesturing to the piano. “I feel like playing something on the piano. Want to sing a few songs?”

Hanayo blinked, following Maki’s gaze before she nodded eagerly. “Of course!” Maki’s hands rested on the keys, thinking to herself for a moment before her hands moved. Hanayo couldn’t help but let out a nostalgic smile as she heard the all too familiar beginning to their song, the one that all of them had composed for Love Live. Hanayo closed her eyes, hoping all of their friends were doing good before joining Maki in singing, their voices soft.

Hanayo wasn’t sure but they sang for a long time. After a while, they had stopped but Maki continued to keep playing as Hanayo leaned against her. Hanayo heard lots of songs, even some she didn’t know, but the melody she enjoyed the most was Maki’s unbridled laughter.

–

When Hanayo came out of the bathroom, freshly showered and hair dry, she found Maki on the bed in the room they were staying in. “Maki-chan, going to sleep already?” She looked up at the clock hung on the opposite wall of the bed. Maki tended to sleep a little later than she did but even Hanayo had to admit that this seemed a little too early for her.

“Yeah, we have to sleep early, or else Santa won’t come,” Maki easily answered as she adjusted the pillows on the bed.

Hanayo froze a little before letting out a nervous laugh. “A-ah, Santa, y-yeah.” Thankfully, Maki was too distracted to notice Hanayo’s odd behavior.

They settled into bed, with Maki pulling Hanayo close. Maki’s hand laid on Hanayo’s stomach, her fingers tracing lazy circles before smoothing down the fabric of her pajama top to stop it from riding up. Hanayo sighed in contentment, settling back against Maki.

Within minutes, the motions of Maki’s hand stopped, and Hanayo could hear her breathing evenly. Hanayo couldn’t help but be impressed. Even with all of her boundless excitement earlier, Maki had easily fallen asleep still. But now…

As carefully as she could without waking Maki up, Hanayo reached out to the table beside the bed and took her phone, setting an alarm. She held it close, knowing that this was an absolutely crucial thing she had to do.

She thought it would be hard to sleep but with Maki pressed up against her from behind and being just so warm with the outside of their blankets being freezing, it was more than easy for her to start nodding off.

It was still going to be a long night ahead for Hanayo.

Mere short hours later, Hanayo snapped awake, her phone buzzing insistently. With practiced motions, she quickly turned off her alarm, yawning.

A soft groan from behind made her still, holding her breath. When she realized Maki remained asleep, she let out her breath. But she still wasn’t out of the woods just yet, when she realized she needed to pull out of Maki’s arms. She stuck her head out of the blankets—and immediately ducked back inside, whimpering at the chilly air.

She wanted nothing more than to curl back up into bed. She… she didn’t _have_ to do this, did she? Maki’s parents had said so, she didn’t have to if she didn’t want to.

When she thought about the look of disappointment on Maki’s face though, Hanayo realized she had no other choice.

Letting out a tired sigh and steeling herself, she carefully pried herself free from Maki’s arms. Before she could hesitate and stall, she stole out of the blankets, hissing at the cold air engulfing her. She moved her pillow to where her original spot was, knowing Maki would reach out soon to try to find her. It would only buy precious minutes at most, but she needed every bit of time right now.

As carefully and silently as she could, Hanayo went into the hallway, softly closing the door behind her. Using her phone as a light, she crept down the hall and into one of the other rooms. The door creaked open and Hanayo winced at the sound, hoping it didn’t echo down the hall. There was a wardrobe inside the room that Hanayo opened up. She shined her phone over it, nodding when she realized she had gotten the right room, as she looked at the outfit inside.

She let out a sigh when she realized she needed to change in the cold but quickly set to it. There was only so much time, after all.

And now, she had a bag over her shoulders as she awkwardly tried to go down the stairs to the living room in clothes that were much too big for her. Somehow (miraculously, she wanted to say) she managed though not without nearly stumbling into the living room and running into the table there. But she caught herself in time. The tree was right there, lit with all the lights they had put on it this afternoon. Hanayo shuffled her way over to it, put her bag down, and began to put the presents under the tree.

Several tense minutes later, the bag was empty and the presents were under the tree. She stood up with a groan, wiping the sweat from her forehead, or as much as she could from what wasn’t covered by the hat.

“Hanayo? You there?”

And Hanayo froze at the sound of Maki’s voice near the entrance of the living room. Before she could dive to hide behind something, Maki stepped into the room, shining a light at her.

They stared at each other, both of them completely shocked. Hanayo wracked her mind for something to do. Maybe… m-maybe she could t-throw one of the presents and knock Maki out… that… that seemed like a good idea, maybe if she just… bent down right now–

Before Hanayo could act, Maki spoke up first.

“Is… is that you, Santa?” Her voice was incredulous and full of disbelief.

“U-uh!” Hanayo squeaked. “I-I! I-I mean!” She cleared her throat. “Ho… ho ho! Yes it is! Me! Santa!” She spoke, voice much deeper than before but still… squeaky. She could see Maki narrowing her eyes, clearly suspicious.

Maki held her out hand as if trying to gauge her height. “You’re… a lot smaller than I expected.”

Hanayo froze again before letting out a squeaky laugh. “T-the better to fit inside your chimney!” she shouted.

“My chimney!” Maki looked proud of herself now. “I kept it clean all year. How was it?”

“I-it’s! U-uh, very clean! U-um, easy to get down! I’ll have no time getting back up too! Thank you!” Hanayo answered quickly, very happy that the beard on her face hid how completely _embarrassed_ she felt.

Maki was pleased, smiling widely. “Of course! You have a lot of places to visit, so I want to at least make it easier for you. Ah, before I forget.” Maki began to step closer. Hanayo frantically waved her hands, letting out a loud shout. Maki paused, confused. “Huh? Is something wrong?”

“D-don’t come any closer!” Hanayo quickly said.

Maki frowned. “Why not?”

Hanayo quickly darted her eyes around, looking for something, _anything_ to help her. Her eyes landed on the stockings. “B-because th-that’s what naughty children do!”

Maki gasped, stepping back. “I-I’m sorry! I didn’t know.” She bowed repeatedly in apology. Hanayo felt terrible for making this up but she desperately needed Maki _out_ of here right now.

“A-and if y-you’re a good child, y-you’ll go right back to bed! I, u-um, spent enough time here already! I’ll have to get going to f-finish all my deliveries!”

Maki nodded eagerly. “Of course, right.” She walked backward, still staring at Hanayo. She gestured over to the table. “We made some cookies for you, please take them before leaving. O-oh! And there’s some scarves inside the stockings in case your reindeer feel cold too!” With a smile, she bowed again. “Thank you so much for coming every year! It makes me very happy.”

Despite the embarrassment she felt, a smile came easily to Hanayo, smiling widely at Maki. “Of course! S-since you’re such a good child! Every year too!”

Maki brightened at the praise, blushing. “Y-yeah. I don’t want to hold you back. Thank you, and good night, Santa.” With that, Maki left, her footsteps echoing throughout the house. Hanayo waited until she was sure Maki had already gone upstairs before letting out a loud breath, hand over her rapidly beating heart.

That… that was _close_ , she couldn’t help but think. But now, she was done, and she had to change out. She took the empty bag and stepped forward.

Her eyes caught the plate of cookies on the table, the ones they baked to leave out. It… it would look bad if ‘Santa’ didn’t take any, Hanayo thought with a sinking sense of despair. Maki had gotten over-enthusiastic and made more than several batches, wanting to be nothing but hospitable and generous to Santa.

Hanayo stared forlornly at the tiny mountain of cookies. 

–

When Hanayo awoke, it was to Maki holding her and playing with her hair, humming softly to the tune of a Christmas song she wasn’t coherent enough to recognize yet.

“Maki-chan, good–” and she yawned, mumbling to herself. Her eyes still felt heavy and she wanted nothing more than to sleep in some more. It must have been early morning, much earlier than Hanayo wanted to wake up. Although with her late night escapade just a few hours ago, she wanted to sleep the rest of the day away.

Maki stopped humming, looking down at her with a certain sparkle in her eyes. “Merry Christmas! Are you awake now?” she asked, slightly impatient. 

“Were you waiting for me?” Hanayo asked instead, trying to muffle another yawn behind her hand. She tried to speak again but it turned into another mumble. It was hard to keep her eyes open and she wanted to do nothing but curl into the warmth of Maki and the bed.

“Yeah, we should go down together. But, Hanayo?” Maki’s voice became worried as she moved her hand, gently touching her face. “Are you okay? You seem more tired than usual. You’re not getting sick are you?”

“I-I’m okay!” Hanayo quickly said. “I… I guess yesterday just really tired me out.”

“… oh. Do you want to sleep in more then?” Maki looked down at her. Though there was concern in her eyes, Hanayo could see the slight disappointment underneath. Hanayo quickly shook her head, stifling another yawn threatening to break out.

“I-it’s okay. If anything, I can take a nap later?”

“Are you sure?”

“Y-yeah! Let’s get out of bed and open our presents, okay?” Hanayo said, smiling. Maki returned her smile, nodding eagerly.

They followed through with their morning routine before getting ready to go downstairs. Maki’s excitement was more than palpable at this point. There was a slight bounce to her steps and her eyes were sparkling with happiness.

“I saw Santa last night,” she was telling Hanayo. “He said I was good!”

Hanayo tiredly nodded, smiling up at her. “T-that’s wonderful,” she could only say, trying to push down her embarrassment.

They came to the living room and now Hanayo could see how much her efforts had paid off. Maki was nothing but exuberance incarnate as she rushed over to the Christmas tree that now had presents underneath, grinning widely as she bent down to look at them. “Hanayo! Look, look!”

Hanayo stood over her, watching Maki with a fond smile. “Yeah, we have so many!”

Maki nodded furiously, going all around the tree and marveling at the presents. She turned to Hanayo, opening her mouth to speak before something else caught her attention. She moved over to the table, looking at the empty plate with awe.

“Ah! Santa ate all the cookies!” Maki lifted up the plate to show Hanayo, more than pleased. “He must have really liked them.”

Hanayo laughed weakly as she spoke. “Um, y-yeah, they were very delicious.” 


	36. Birthday fluff - Hanayo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: using the line "it's not what it looks like..." and it was close to pana's birthday when I wrote this so I decided might as well

Though the chilly air outside the comforts of her blankets made Hanayo yelp and duck back underneath, there was still a small shiver of excitement going through her when she woke up that day. She… she could afford to stay in a little more, just for today. What… what time was it right now though? Risking the cold for a few seconds, she reached over to her desk next to her table, grabbing her phone. Checking the time revealed that it was early morning, before eight. 

There were zero messages. 

Maybe… maybe it was still too early. She stared at her phone for a few more seconds before flipping it closed. It was too early, Hanayo decided. Yawning slightly, she retreated back inside her covers and closed her eyes.

She snapped awake, throwing the covers off of herself. Despite the intense coldness she felt, she grabbed her phone that was now next to her pillow, squinting to read the time on it.

 _10:07_ came into sight. “O-oh no! I was supposed to–”

Her phone buzzed at that moment, her message tone going off in the next instant. Hanayo read it with panic.

“ _Twenty minutes!”_

Hanayo rushed out of bed, going through her morning routine as quick as she could. By the time she managed to pick out an outfit to wear, she heard her mother calling.

“Hanayo, Rin-chan is here!”

“A-ah! I mean, coming!” Hanayo quickly rushed through putting on the rest of her clothes. Checking herself to make sure nothing seemed out of place, she ran out. Her mother and Rin were at the entrance, talking to each other. They both looked up once they realized Hanayo was there.

“Kayo-chin, happy birthday!” Rin shouted cheerfully, holding out a colorful gift bag. “Here! Your present!”

Hanayo took it, smiling back at her best friend. “Thank you, Rin-chan! Ah, u-um, be right back, let me just put this away!” She dashed back to her room, leaving the present on top of her desk and running back. She put on her shoes, and they both stepped outside after, Hanayo’s mother waving to them with a smile. Just as always, Rin took Hanayo’s hand into her own, leading them away.

“By the way, is there a time you need to be home?”

Hanayo shook her head. “My parents said it’s fine if I stay out a little later than usual but they probably have a cake for me so maybe… not _too_ late?”

“That’s fine, nya,” Rin said with a grin. She pulled Hanayo closer and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. “That means you’re really mine for the day!”

–

They had gone to eat lunch at a restaurant that served absolutely _perfect_ rice. Hanayo wanted to stay there forever if it wasn’t for Rin dragging her away. Rin had wanted to go to a dessert shop after but Hanayo was still too full from lunch (“This is why you don’t eat three bowls of rice for lunch!” Rin chastised but Hanayo had zero regrets) so they walked around Akihabara, looking into idol merchandise. All throughout the day, Hanayo’s phone buzzed intermittently, all happy birthday wishes from friends and juniors.

But there was still one person she hadn’t received a message from. _M-maybe, she’s busier than she thought and just doesn’t have time–_

“Kayo-chin, are you sure this is all you want to do? This is kind of what we always do, we can do something else!” Rin’s voice voice snapped her out of her thoughts.

“It’s okay! Actually…” Hanayo turned to Rin, a determined look in her eyes. “There was a single I wanted to pick up today!” Rin laughed at her, especially as Hanayo was the one leading them through to the store now.

After picking up her single, they stopped to eat crepes. “Anywhere else you want to go, Kayo-chin?” Rin asked in the middle of eating. Hanayo swallowed the bite in her mouth, glancing over at Rin.

“We didn’t get to try that cake shop you wanted to go to today so maybe we can go next time?”

“Ah yeah!” Rin groaned, slapping her head. “Because you ate so much rice, nya!”

“I-it was good! I _had_ to!” Hanayo argued. “So delicious and fluffy…” she sighed in contentment.

“Rin’s just kidding. You’re happiest when you’re eating your rice! It makes Rin happy too.”

Hanayo smiled at her. “Thank you, Rin-chan.”

Rin returned her smile and they returned to eating their crepes, talking about what else to do. 

And now, several hours later, at the end of the day, Hanayo felt drained of energy. She was happy though, having spent most of it with her best friend. “Thank you for coming out with me today, Rin-chan.” 

“Of course! It sort of feels like it’s been a while since it was just the two of us, huh?”

Hanayo paused, thinking to herself. “Huh… it feels… it feels like it’s been a while,” she quietly agreed. She looked over at Rin worriedly. “W-we weren’t excluding you from anything were we, Maki-chan and me–”

“Kayo-chin! What are you talking about?” Rin looked over at her, a tiny smile on her face. “No matter what happens, I’m still your best friend!” She pulled Hanayo into a bear hug. “I still love you lots! I love Maki-chan too but Kayo-chin will always be special.”

Hanayo slowly returned the hug, nodding. “Yeah… me too. I love you too, Rin-chan!”

They pulled apart after a while, smiling at each other. Rin reached down, grabbing Hanayo’s hand. “Anyway, I hope you aren’t tired yet! We still have so much more to do!” There was a knowing smirk on her face. Hanayo wasn’t sure what that was supposed to mean but she gaped at her friend.

“S-seriously?!” After everything they had done today, there was still _more?_

“Of course! The main event hasn’t even started yet!” And with those words, Rin took off in a run, dragging Hanayo after her. Realizing Rin wasn’t going to tell her anymore, Hanayo only let herself be dragged away by her best friend once more, shaking her head fondly.

And now, they were at–

“H-huh? We’re in front of the school?” Hanayo blinked rapidly, too surprised to notice Rin was pushing the gate ajar. “Rin-chan, where are we going–Rin-chan!” Once again, she received no answers, as Rin took her hand once more and took her into the empty school.

Soon, they stood outside the club room, where there was light inside. Rin nodded eagerly, gesturing to the door. Confused, Hanayo turned back to it, heart thumping loudly from anticipation.

Hanayo opened the door.

“Happy birthday!” Along with the loud shouts, there was the sound of pops, along with confetti streaming at her, falling all over her body. Hanayo gasped loudly, bringing her hands to her mouth in pure surprise. 

“T-this… it’s… R-Rin-chan, tell me it’s not what it looks like…” 

All of her friends were inside the room, grinning at her. It was Honoka standing in the middle of the room, holding up the birthday cake with all the candles. If it wasn’t for Rin shoving her inside and pushing her down into a chair, Hanayo would have stayed standing at the entrance, too stunned to even walk. 

Honoka put the cake in front of her, beaming at her before turning to the others, counting down with her fingers. They all began to loudly sing happy birthday to her. Hanayo tried her best but tears still gathered in her eyes, especially as she looked over everyone smiling at her, and at her older friends who she hadn’t seen in a while. It was a more than wonderful surprise. 

They finished singing, and after making a quick wish, Hanayo blew out the candles, tearfully smiling at all of them. It was Nozomi who held out a handkerchief that Hanayo gratefully took, dabbing at her eyes. 

“Remember to cut the cake!” Eli called out. 

“O-oh!” Hanayo apologized, taking the knife and though her hand was shaky, she managed to cut the first slice of the cake. Kotori took over then, cutting them all slices and Umi helped handing them out to everyone. 

“Looks like you’ve been keeping everything in line,” Nico said approvingly as she looked over all the shelves and cabinets. Hanayo beamed at the praise. It wasn’t quite as filled as it was with Nico’s huge collection, but there was still a sizable amount of idol memorabilia on them, the majority of it being Hanayo’s things and some of their juniors had left. “How have things been?”

“We didn’t have as many people joining this year as we did last year,” Hanayo answered, pausing to swallow down the rest of the cake in her mouth. “But everyone’s still really good! We’re trying to do a small performance with everyone right now so it’s a bit of a mess.” 

“Oh? That’ll be lot of people,” Nico said. She turned to Hanayo with a small smirk. “I think I have some free time at the end of the week, want me to come surprise them?” 

“O-oh! If you can!” Hanayo and Nico shared a grin. 

“What’s this, making plans without me, Nicocchi?” Nozomi draped herself over Nico’s shoulders, smiling lazily at them. “Elichi, wanna terrorize some high school kids this week?” 

“What?!” Eli, from across the room where she was talking to Honoka and Umi, shot them an alarmed look. “I… I have a quiz on Monday!” 

Nozomi sighed while Nico smirked in victory. It didn’t last for long, when Nozomi poked her cheek. “Well, I guess it’ll just be the two of us then.” 

Nico grimaced. Hanayo laughed, pulling away now when it looked like they started to argue with each other. She finished the rest of her cake, setting her plate down on the table and mingling with everyone. 

It really was too long since everyone was able to get back together like this, just the nine of them. Hanayo had grown used to being one of the older people in this room but now, once again, she was the youngest. It made her feel nostalgic, and she wanted to this feeling to last, just a little longer. 

But first…

“S-sorry, excuse me for a bit,” Hanayo said suddenly.

“Where are you going, Kayo-chin?” Rin called out.

“The restroom,” she answered, making her way to the door. 

“I’ll go with you.” It was Maki who had spoken, taking a quick sip of her drink before putting it down and heading over to her. Hanayo blinked, wondering why everyone suddenly seemed interested in watching them. She didn’t even realize that Maki had already opened the door and was waiting for her. “Are… you going to go out?” she asked with an amused smile. Hanayo yelped, ducking her head in embarrassment and rushing out. 

They walked down the empty hallways, their steps echoing in the silence. It wasn’t quite completely dark yet but Hanayo was sure once they got out of the restroom, there would be nothing but darkness. 

Swallowing, she reached out, nervously grabbing Maki’s sleeve. Maki stopped walking, glancing over at her.

“… is something wrong?” 

“H-huh?!” Hanayo gaped at her. They stared at each other before she pouted, tugging harder on Maki’s sleeve. “Maki-chan, you tricked me!” 

“H-hah?!” 

“You said you were busy the whole day and… you didn’t send me anything all day… I was worried that you… and…” she trailed off, realizing how selfish and silly her words were about to sound like.

Maki quickly shook her head. “N-no! It’s not like that! I really did have something in the morning! But it wasn’t too long, so I was done by the time you and Rin went out. I had to wait for Kotori to get done in the afternoon so we could get into the club room and decorate it.” Maki smiled apologetically at her. “Sorry about not saying anything today, I really wanted to keep everything a secret.” 

Hanayo sneaked a glance up at her. “You… you arranged all of this?”

“U-um!” Maki glanced away, twirling a strand of hair around her finger. “Sort of. Kind of. Rin and me… did a lot of scheduling and planning. The party was supposed to be earlier because Nozomi and Umi are actually busy tonight, but, well, things don’t always come out as planned.” She sighed in frustration, slightly annoyed. “Things got a little rushed right now because of that.” 

Hanayo smiled at her, moving to take Maki’s arm. “You still got everyone to meet up for my birthday! That’s already more than I can ask for! Thank you so much, Maki-chan!” She pulled Maki into a hug and pressed a kiss to her cheek. Maki’s cheeks burned and she quickly stuttered out a thanks. Awkwardly, she returned the hug, patting Hanayo as well. 

When neither of them pulled away after a moment, they continued to remain in the embrace, the both of them just a little too comfortable now. Maki hugged her tighter, murmuring into her hair. 

The flash of light shining on them came first before Kotori’s voice. “Oh?”

They quickly broke apart, the both of them sputtering. “I-it’s not what it l-looks like!” Maki all but shouted. Kotori’s smile only seemed to get wider but thankfully, she mentioned nothing else. She lowered the flashlight from them but all it did was make herself look like she was about to play a terrible trick on them.

“I came here to tell you that Nozomi-chan and Umi-chan have to go soon.”

“Oh!” Maki nodded at her. “I’ll go back and help clean up. Ah, wait–” 

“It’s okay, they’ll wait for you to get back,” Kotori quickly said, waving her hand. “I’ll go back and tell them that you two are… catching up. _”  
_

Hanayo felt her face burst into flames and she was sure Maki was feeling the same way. “K-Kotori!” Maki shouted, but Kotori was already skipping back down the hallway, laughter echoing down the hall. The two of them awkwardly shuffled their feet until Maki finally spoke up.

“… what were we doing again–oh! Restroom!” Maki took out her cellphone, turning on the backlight. Hanayo wasn’t sure how long they spent outside but it was already dark. “Let’s hurry, b-before they get a-any more ideas,” she muttered, walking ahead to lead the way. Hanayo couldn’t help but feel a little twinge of amusement, since it was her who had wanted to use the restroom and it was Maki who only wanted to accompany her. Still, she followed after her, wanting to get back to the club room as soon as possible if Nozomi and Umi had to leave. 

Minutes later, she came out, Maki waiting just a small distance down the hall to give her privacy. She briskly walked back to her, nodding. She turned around, beginning to lead the way again. “Ah, Maki-chan!” Hanayo called out to stop her. She ran up to Maki’s side and, with a tiny gulp, took Maki’s hand into her own. Surprise dawned across her face but it was quickly replaced with red cheeks and a tiny smile. They silently walked back to the club room, enjoying the warmth emanating from their hands.

By the time they got back, most of the things were cleaned up, with the exception of Rin and Honoka throwing some streamers on each other. 

“Honoka! Rin!” Umi called out in warning without even looking over at them from where she was wiping the table down. The both of them froze before slowly putting down the streamers, smiling sheepishly. Rin brightened up upon noticing Hanayo. 

“Kayo-chin! Did Maki-chan keep away all the scary ghosts for you?” 

Hanayo felt Maki tense up. “T-there’s no such thing as ghosts!” Maki retorted, crossing her arms with a scowl. Rin laughed at her expression and Maki stomped over to her. Nozomi and Eli came over to Hanayo before she could break them apart. Her older friends chorused a “happy birthday” to her at the same time. 

“Hanayo-chan!” Nozomi reached out and patted her shoulder. “I wish we could have stayed longer but I have an early class tomorrow and Elichi’s already got an essay due soon too.”  

Eli smiled apologetically. “I really would have loved to stay longer. We don’t have a lot of chances to get together, just the nine of us, you know?” 

“I know… it makes me sad too,” Hanayo said. “I wish we had more time…” 

“I’m sure we’ll have more chances in the future,” Nozomi said. She glanced around, looking at Maki who seemed distracted with Rin right now. She bent down, whispering. “You should have seen the fuss Maki was raising earlier, trying to make everything perfect for you. She really wanted to go all out today!” 

Hanayo glanced over at Maki, eyes wide with realization. Nozomi patted her again before pulling away with a fond smile. “Remember, if you need help with anything or if Maki-chan’s being too dense again, I’m here for you!” 

“I don’t think Nozomi should be the first person you ask,” Eli said dryly. Nozomi turned to her with a pout but quickly changed it into a teasing smile. Hanayo was sure in those few seconds, they had some sort of telepathic conversation, ending with Eli rolling her eyes. She looked over at Hanayo though, nodding to her. “Alright, we’ll have to leave now. Take care. And if you do need help with anything, let us know.” Nozomi and Eli left, the rest of them shouting their goodbyes. 

Hanayo turned back to the rest of the room. Umi came up to her though, a smile on her face. “I have to get going as well, sorry. I also would have loved to stay longer.” 

Hanayo shook her head. “N-no, it’s okay! Just the fact that you made it to today means more than enough.” She smiled gratefully. “I hope you had fun today.” 

“Of course I did, thank you. And happy birthday. I wish you the best of luck with your studies and the club. Ah, and… you still have the notes to the routine we never got to using, right?” 

“Yes! They’re in my folder. I’m hopeful about this year so I think we’ll be able to use them!” 

“Ah… that’s good.” Umi let out a relieved sigh. “I was always feeling bad that I came up with that choreography but we didn’t get a chance to use it.” 

Hanayo nodded eagerly. “Maki-chan and Rin-chan are excited for it too. We’ll just have to come up with lyrics to match the dance and then Maki-chan can start making the music!” 

“That’s great. Let me know when it gets done.” Umi reached over, pulling her into a quick hug. “I really have to go now, so until next time.” 

Hanayo waved goodbye to her, their remaining friends also calling out their goodbyes. And now, she turned back to the rest of the room. They managed to finish the cake so there wasn’t anything left. Most of the decorations were cleaned up, put into a box that they were now sliding underneath the computer table. 

“Do you need help with anything else?” Hanayo asked, looking all around. Kotori shook her head. 

“We’re okay now. You can go home though. We’ll just finish tidying up here.” 

“H-huh? Are you sure? I feel bad–” 

“It’s fine!” Honoka exclaimed. “It’s your birthday, Hanayo-chan! It wouldn’t be good to make you do work on your special day! Ah, by the way, how was the cake?”

“It was delicious!” 

“Really? Thanks!” Honoka grinned at her. “I tried out a new recipe this time.” 

“Y-you did? It was good!” Hanayo and Honoka shared a look, between fellow food connoisseurs. 

“Kayo-chin, your presents are here!” Rin gestured to a pile of gifts. Hanayo blinked at the large pile. 

“I’ll help you carry them,” Maki immediately said as she came back into the room, having gone out while Hanayo was talking to throw away trash. “Is there anything else we have to do?” 

“It’s fine, we’ve got it,” Kotori said, holding up the key. “I’ll lock up afterward too. It’ll look less suspicious if I get caught here,” she said, playfully sticking her tongue out. She looked over at them, smiling just a little too innocently. “You two have fun.” 

Maki glared at her but said nothing aloud, grumbling under her breath. Hanayo looked at them worriedly though. “Are you guys sure? I can still–”

“It’s okay,” Rin said with a wave of her hand. “Maki-chan already owes me _lots._ ” Nico also looked at them with a smirk. Maki huffed at them as she walked past to pick up some of Hanayo’s gifts with one hand. Hanayo rushed forward to help take some before Maki took the whole pile.

Everyone hugged Hanayo tightly, saying happy birthday to her one more time before they finally left.

It was cold outside, the winter chill permeating through them even through all their layers of clothes. Hanayo let out a small shiver. She didn’t bring her gloves today so her hands were bare, and one hand was already holding the birthday gifts from her friends. She brought up her free hand, trying to use her breath to warm it up. It wasn’t really working as much as she had hoped though.

Movement in front of her made her look down. Maki’s hand was moving, trying to grab something but all she was doing was waving the air. The other girl was slightly in front of her, so she probably hadn’t noticed that Hanayo had moved her hand, and was too embarrassed to check or look down to see where it was. Not that she wouldn’t be dying of embarrassment once she realized Hanayo’s hand wasn’t even there in the first place and all she had been doing in the past minute was grabbing at nothing.

Letting out a small puff of air, Hanayo lowered her hand and walked a little faster to match Maki’s pace. It took some careful timing but soon, Maki’s hand ‘casually’ bumped against hers and in the next instant, Hanayo felt her hand being taken. When she looked up at Maki, the other girl was nodding slightly to herself, as if everything had gone to plan. Hanayo tried her best to muffle her laughter.

If it had been maybe last year, Maki would have shot her hand away and they both would have stared at each other in surprise. This… this was a very good improvement, although she thought Maki was being unusually… tense right now.

“Maki-chan, you… you seem kind of different today.”

“Am I?!” Maki nervously shouted out. Hanayo laughed now, giving a small squeeze.

“It’s just the two of us right now! Are you worried about something?”

“H-huh, u-um, yeah, that’s right.” Maki still seemed oddly tense though, and she was starting to feel apprehensive.

“I-is–”

“D-did–”

They both blinked, realizing they spoke at the same time. Hanayo was the first to move, gesturing for Maki to continue. “Um… did you have fun today?” Maki asked.

“I did! I had so much fun.” Hanayo beamed at her. “I had a lot of fun with Rin-chan in the afternoon, and then I got to see everyone! It’s been so long since we’ve been able to get together, especially since Umi-chan had to go visit her relatives and Eli-chan went back to Russia for winter break.”

“Yeah… I’m really glad they all managed to make time for you though.” Maki glanced away, trying her best to look impartial. “I-I mean, it’s also been a while since I’ve seen them too, so it was… good too. It was nice.”

Hanayo nodded with a giggle, realizing how much the other girl had missed them too. If her birthday was a good excuse for them to get together, then she didn’t mind, because she loved seeing everyone else too. Soon, with them being in their third year of school, they would be busy with entrance exams, and have even less free time to see everyone, who would no doubt be busy with exams along with their own lives. It would be hard for them to meet up together as the nine of them in the future so Hanayo took extra care to cherish today especially, taking all of them being able to come together today as the best birthday gift she could ever receive.

“Were you going to say something earlier?” Maki asked, glancing down at her. Hanayo shook her head. 

They continued walking in comfortable silence, hands clasped tight. Maybe it was the cold, maybe it was because they hadn’t had time to themselves for a while, maybe it was because they realized they were closer than before next to each other, but they both stopped, turning to each other at the same time. 

Maki let go of her hand (Hanayo tried not to think about how cold it suddenly felt) to brush her own hand against Hanayo’s cheek. “Sorry for… for not being able to spend a lot of time with you lately,” she said. “A-and, um, not messaging you at all today.” 

“I was mostly kidding about that,” Hanayo said but she couldn’t help but puff out her cheeks a bit. Maki laughed, poking her cheek before settling her fingers against them once more. 

“I’ll make it up to you,” she replied softly. Hanayo wanted to say she didn’t have to and what Maki had helped set up today had made up for everything, but… 

It was still her birthday, and she felt like being just a little bit selfish today. Maki moved her hand to under Hanayo’s chin, tipping her head upward. Hanayo looked up at her, idly wondering if Maki grew a little taller again. The thought soon faded from her mind when Maki leaned down. Hanayo closed her eyes just as their lips met. 

In what felt like too short a moment, Maki pulled away but kept close, resting her forehead against Hanayo’s. “Happy birthday, Hanayo,” she whispered, “is there anything else you want?” 

Hanayo looked up at her, a tiny smile on her face. “Rice.”

Maki blinked, slightly alarmed. “R-right now? Um, r-really? I… I’m not sure if there’s any places open but I think I can–”

Hanayo cut her off with a giggle. “I was kidding, Maki-chan.” 

“… o-oh.” Maki let out a small huff. “U-um, yeah, okay. T-that’s fair.” 

Hanayo smiled up at her. “I don’t really want anything else, just… thank you for everything, today was wonderful,” she said. “I got to hang out with Rin-chan, and then see everyone else at night!” 

“Of course.” Maki gave her a smile, full of satisfaction. “I made sure everything went perfect. It’s for your birthday, after all.” Hanayo couldn’t help the feeling that if Rin was here, she’d be chiming in with things that _had_ gone wrong. But thankfully, Rin wasn’t here to ruin Maki’s moment, and Hanayo liked the way Maki seemed confident right now and not nervous as she normally was around her. “And… well, I guess with Rin and everyone’s help too,” she admitted after. 

Hanayo leaned up and pressed a tiny kiss to Maki’s nose, smiling widely. “Thank you,” she said again, feeling overwhelmed once more. Maki looked surprised at the sudden action. Soon enough though, she was returning Hanayo’s smile and pulling her into a hug. Hanayo buried her face into Maki’s shoulder and even when some stray tears slipped from her eyes, she still felt nothing but happiness.


	37. Valentine's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> done last minute because I felt like wanting some awkward mkpn

Maki stared hard at the box in her hands, fingers tight against it, entire body trembling with nervousness and anticipation. Hanayo would be here soon, she needed to compose herself. All she had to do was hold the box out, give it to Hanayo, speak a few convincing lines, and that would be it.

Except the thought made her freeze up again, the box shaking to the point that the chocolates inside rattled noisily.

What was she supposed to be afraid of? She had given chocolates back in middle school, what was supposed to be different about high school? She had all too easily given it to everyone else, even surviving through suffocating bear hugs from Honoka and Rin along with unbearable teasing from both Nozomi and Nico. The worst was already over! All that was left was Hanayo, the easiest of them all.

So why did she feel like what she was doing felt… underwhelming?

Because Hanayo was her very first friend in high school, and Maki wanted to do something better, to show her appreciation for all she had done. But buying store bought chocolates like she did for everyone else seemed… unsatisfying. Even the thought of doing something like that, however good the intention, didn’t sit well with Maki.

And so, she had asked for the aid of one of the maids at home for help in making chocolate. She didn’t understand why her maid had suddenly gotten so excited, and would have nearly made the chocolates for Maki too if it wasn’t for her insisting on doing at least _some_ of the work. It wouldn’t have been fair, otherwise. 

Now, she was here, having stalled the whole day to give these simple homemade chocolates to Hanayo.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Hanayo, here’s some chocolate?” Maki said under her breath, frowning at the box. “No… that sounds… _too_ casual. Should I tell her I made the chocolate? B-but what if–”

“Maki-chan?”

She yelped, quickly slipping the box into the pocket of her blazer and spinning around. “H-H-Hanayo! W-what a surprise to see you here!”

“Rin-chan, er, said you were waiting for me here?” Hanayo said instead, blinking at her.

“D-did she!” Maki laughed, her voice higher pitched than normal. “I-I, um, I g-guess so!”

Hanayo looked at her oddly but stepped into the room, smiling gently at her. “I’m glad I caught you before I left though! I have some chocolate for you.” She reached into her bag and took out a bright red bag. Maki recognized it as the bags of chocolate Hanayo had been giving everyone. For some reason, a small pang of disappointment shot through her. “Happy Valentine’s Day!” Hanayo said cheerfully, unknown to Maki’s thoughts.

Maki quickly took the bag with a smile, still happy that Hanayo was giving her something. “T-thanks.” Their fingers brushed as Maki pulled back, and the both of them jolted slightly, blinking at each other. They stayed there, the both of them staring at each other.

“U-um…” Hanayo started, shyly looking up at her before glancing away. “You don’t have anything for… f-for–”

“N-no!” Maki squeaked out before her mind could catch up. Hanayo was taken aback but she slowly nodded, smiling once more at Maki.

“A-ah… o-okay… then…” Hanayo’s voice was quieter now, scratching her cheek. “I… I-I guess I’m… going to go home t-then.” She turned around. Maki swore it was her imagination but Hanayo seemed… disappointed.

Swallowing, Maki reached forward, grabbing Hanayo’s sleeve before she got any further away. “I-I, u-um, n-no. I-I mean, that wasn’t… I… er, I d-do!” Before she lost her nerve, she pulled the box of chocolates out of her pocket and thrust it out, all but shoving it into the back of Hanayo’s head. “H-here!”

Hanayo turned around, gasping at the box suddenly in her face. “M-Maki-chan, this is—“

“T-this is special!” Maki yelped out. She began to ramble, too nervous to think about what she was saying. “I m-made it myself! I mean, I got help from one of the maids b-but I mostly mixed everything a-and it tasted o-okay but the m-maid didn’t want me to put it into the oven myself s-so she did it and then they’re like t-triangles because t-they’d look like r-rice balls and… a-and… u-um…” Mind catching up to everything she had babbled out, she turned bright red instead. She shoved the box toward Hanayo, looking away from her. “L-look, just take them!”

Hanayo did just that, eyes wide with surprise. She looked up at Maki, beaming at her. “T-thank you, Maki-chan! I’m sure it’ll be good no matter what, since you put effort into making them, just for m-me!”

“I… yeah.” Maki rubbed the back of her neck nervously. “O-of course. I hope you like them.”

Hanayo nodded eagerly. “I will!” She paused for a moment, pushing her lips together as if thinking to herself. Maki watched her reach into her bag again and pulled out another box, wrapped in gift paper with tomatoes on it, tied together with a green string too. Hesitating for a moment, Hanayo shyly held the box out for Maki, looking everywhere except at her. “I-I, um, actually, I also made this for… for you too.”

“… hah?” Maki blinked at her, staring at the box. “Didn’t… didn’t you already give me chocolates?”

“Y-yes, but I-I also made this, um, made this s-specially for you too! B-because… because… I, um!” Her face turned bright red, matching Maki’s cheeks that were still burning hot, even moreso now after Hanayo’s admission.

“Oh… oh.” Unable to say anything else, Maki took the box with muted surprise, running her fingers over the wrapping paper. It was cute, so terribly cute, and Maki wanted to scream from how cute and adorable both it and Hanayo were right now. “Thank you. Um, again,” she managed.

They met each other’s eyes at the same time, staring for a moment longer before the both of them cracked tiny smiles. Although they were still nervous, some of the awkward tension felt alleviated, and soon, they were both laughing at each other.

“I, um, guess we were both nervous?” Maki finally said after they calmed down. Hanayo smiled sheepishly, letting out another laugh. She held the box of chocolates Maki had given her close to her chest, beaming widely.

“I didn’t expect to be given homemade chocolates t-though! It… it makes me feel…” Maki couldn’t hear the rest of her words, and she wasn’t sure if she was supposed to. But Hanayo still looked happy, and that was more than enough for her. If Maki wanted to be honest though, she felt more than giddy in this moment. She had gotten _two_ gifts from Hanayo, one that was specially made for her too. She struggled to contain herself, fighting against the silly smile that she wanted to make.

Hanayo stepped closer then, drawing Maki’s attention. Maki wondered what Hanayo was doing, even as her friend drew closer still—

Something soft and wet brushed against her cheek. Maki sucked in a breath once she realized what had happened, staring with eyes wide as Hanayo pulled away. Both of their faces were bright red, even brighter than before. “I-I, um, t-thank you! T-thank you! F-for the chocolates!” And before Maki could respond, Hanayo quickly turned around and briskly walked out the room, leaving Maki alone by herself once more.

 Maki slowly raised a hand to her cheek, blinking rapidly. She looked down at the chocolates she held, still filled with nothing but sheer disbelief. It took several more seconds before Maki fully registered everything that had happened in the past few minutes. Giving her chocolates to Hanayo, being given chocolates by Hanayo, and then… and then…

The grin that Maki tried to push down broke out across her face in full force, and not even Nozomi bursting in afterward and teasing her could wipe it off.


	38. Daring!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> someone sent a message asking about what pana's reaction to hearing maki's daring!! for the first time and I couldn't resist

* * *

“One more time!” 

Hanayo peeked through the crack of the look into the practice room. Umi, Maki, and Nozomi were inside, with Maki being the only one standing up and panting. The other two were on the floor, looking thoughtfully at the papers on the floor. 

“I think you’ve got it that time,” Umi spoke up. Maki shook her head. 

“It has to be consistent. I’ll sing it again.” 

“You sure you don’t want to take a break first?” Nozomi asked. “We’ve been doing this for a while.”  

“Just… just one more time. And I’ll take a break. One more time.” 

“If you say so…” Umi sighed, reaching for the music player. 

“I got it this time!” Nozomi hastily grabbed it before Umi could. She smiled innocently at them though Umi still gave her a suspicious look. “Ready, Maki-chan?” 

Maki nodded. “Of course.” 

With Maki staring at the opposite wall and Umi focused on her as well, they missed Nozomi turning around just the tiniest inch, catching Hanayo’s eye. Hanayo froze but before she could react, Nozomi turned back around and hit play. 

_“Daring! You’ll be wild!!”_

Hanayo gasped as Maki began to move to the music, loud techno beat blaring from the speakers on the floor. 

_“Don’t worry, don’t worry!”_

The beat of the music… the way Maki was swaying to the music… how Maki looked completely confident and in control as she let her beautiful voice ring through the air… 

Hanayo was captured.

And when she began to pay attention to the lyrics, she felt her face burning.

But she still couldn’t tear her eyes away. 

Maki was absolutely captivating, completely caught up in her own song. The way she moved with self-confidence, and the dark look in her eyes combined with the smirk on her face…

And this… this was only practice… if Maki were really performing for real on a stage, singing this song to others…  

If… if Maki were to sing that song to _her_ –

Her hand knocked against the door and she yelped with both pain and surprise. Maki spun around, staring straight at her. As if on cue too, the music happened to stop as well. It must have been reaching the end, not that Hanayo could focus on that particular detail right now, with six pairs of eyes completely focused on her. 

“U-um!” She rushed to explain herself, stuttering all over her words. “Y-you, y-you started p-practicing r-right when I got here a-and… u-um… u-um!” Her face was _hot,_ burning so hot that it felt like she sat in front of a heater for too long. It didn’t help that Nozomi’s expression turned playful, shooting meaningful glances between her and Maki. 

“I-I’m sorry, excuse me!” And Hanayo slammed the door shut before anyone could say anything, running straight out of the club room. 

“… that was weird,” Maki finally said, still bewildered at Hanayo’s odd behavior. Umi nodded in agreement, also just as confused and surprised. All Nozomi could do was snicker to herself, already planning ahead for the near future.


	39. before we jump (the way you said I love you prompts)

“Are… are you sure? We don’t have to do this if you don’t want–”

“Hanayo.” Maki’s voice was firm though she was starting to feel exasperated. Hanayo had asked the same thing for the past few days, and Maki’s answer had remained the same. “I said I would do it.” 

“B-but are you _really–”  
_

“Yes!” Maki all but shouted at her. Hanayo looked taken aback, and Maki quickly reached out, taking her hand. “I… I mean, yeah. Let’s… let’s do it. Because I want to, b-because… I know how much you want to too.” As always, her cheeks reddened with the embarrassment of her words but she held onto Hanayo’s hand, giving it a small squeeze too.

Hanayo looked at her for a quick moment before nodding slowly. “Okay… if… if you say so then.” She smiled gently, a look that Maki returned as well. 

Hanayo sat back down next to her side and pressed the play button on the remote, her eyes sparkling with excitement. When the loud, catchy music started blaring from their TV, it was then that Maki couldn’t help but think that maybe agreeing to a three day marathon of all of Hanayo’s favorite idol concerts wasn’t the best way to start their summer vacation.


	40. through a song (the way you said I love you prompts)

“Ah… Rin-chan, go on ahead without me, I have something to do first.” 

Maki listened to Hanayo outside the club room, trying her hardest to push her nervousness down. The urge to run away was even stronger than ever right now, even stronger than… when… _that_ happened, but Hanayo came back into the room before Maki could follow through on her plan. Their eyes met for a split second, and Hanayo looked away, hand fidgeting with the strap of her bag. 

“You… y-you said you wanted to talk to me, M-Maki-chan?” 

Maki nervously cleared her throat. And again, for good measure. She carefully rose from her chair, took a deep breath, and turned to Hanayo. 

She wouldn’t run away; she owed Hanayo this much, at least.

“The, er, u-um, music room,” she stammered out, gesturing vaguely with her hands. “T-the… u-um…” 

“T-the music room,” Hanayo repeated, shooting a quick glance at her before looking back down.

“Yes!” Maki shouted, moving forward before she realized. “L-let’s go there instead!” 

And without another word or warning, she grabbed Hanayo’s arm, dragging her down the hallway exactly to the music room. 

Once they were inside, Maki let go of Hanayo’s arm and fixed her eyes on the piano. If she looked at Hanayo right now… she wouldn’t be able to get through with what she wanted to do. She marched over to the piano and sat down, instinctively putting her hands on the keys. Despite how she trembled from extreme nervousness and anticipation, playing a few notes and listening to the familiar sounds helped calm her down. 

Taking a deep breath and remembering everything she had practiced in the last few weeks, she immediately dove into her new song, playing with everything she had felt in the past few weeks. All her frustration and anger at herself became a mad flurry of notes, the beginning. Soon though, her tempestuous song slowed and her music became somber, as if calming down. And once more, her song began to change, slowly picking up tempo but notes still heavy and long, staying like this until she reached the end, only a quiet note that barely resonated in the air. 

Maki slowly slid her hands off the keys, feeling drained of every feeling inside of her. Her eyes closed and she took a deep breath.

“I… that… that was…”

Maki finally opened her eyes, catching Hanayo’s gaze. Hanayo’s eyes were wide, staring at Maki in disbelief, with a hand over her mouth. She slowly walked closer until she stood next to the bench, eyes darting back and forth between Maki and the piano.

Maki nervously cleared her throat, instinctively twirling a strand of hair around her finger before speaking. “S-so… um, what… w-what did you think?” 

“It… it was…” Hanayo paused, using a moment to gather herself before she smiled. “That was such a wonderful song, I don’t even know what to say. Is… is this a new song you’re composing for the group?”

“H-huh?!” Maki snapped her head up to her. “That was for you!” 

Hanayo blinked. “What?” 

“I-I mean, r-remember a few weeks ago w-when you told me that you, uh, l-liked me and then I, er, kind of… just… what the hell did I even do–oh! We got interrupted before I could say anything and then… then…” It was here that Maki began to wave her hands around, rambling on ahead. “You a-acted like nothing happened, but I, er, um, didn’t know what to do a-at all because I was r-really confused, but I really w-wanted to do something! So… so I…” She glanced back down as she trailed off, too inaudible for even Hanayo to hear. 

Hanayo blinked again. “Um, what?” 

Maki snapped her head up to her once more. “So I made that song for you!” 

Hanayo blinked. “Oh.” It took another moment for the words to finally register, and her eyes widened impossibly huge. “W-wait, eh?!” 

Maki said nothing, adamantly keeping her eyes on her lap, her face feeling like it was on fire. She waited. And waited. Realizing the silence had stretched on for far too long for her liking, Maki sneaked a glance up at Hanayo, frowning as she did so. 

Tears streamed down Hanayo’s face as she tried her best to hide her sniffles. But once she noticed Maki looking at her, she let out a sob. 

“H-Hanayo?!” Maki immediately jumped to her feet, taking out her handkerchief.

“I-I’m okay!” Hanayo quickly said, shaking her head. “It’s… it’s just… your song was so _beautiful_ , and then…” Even through her tears, she smiled up at Maki, clapping even.  

“Oh, um, er…” Maki was completely lost as to what to do. Hanayo was crying, but she didn’t seem… sad, but she was still _crying_. “I, er, thank you,” she mumbled out instead. Hanayo let out a sound that was half between a giggle and another sob. Mentally balancing her options out one more time and deciding to do what she wanted, Maki slowly raised her hand, hesitantly dabbing away the tears from Hanayo’s face. 

“O-oh! S-sorry, I didn’t mean to, u-um–” 

“D-don’t worry! I… it’s… it’s kind of my fault that you’re… um, yeah.” Even though Maki knew the tears weren’t sad, the thought of making Hanayo cry still made her guilty. Hanayo mumbled something that Maki couldn’t make out but she raised her hand, fingertips brushing against the back of Maki’s hand. 

“That… it, um, by t-the way, it means you like me too, right?” Hanayo asked, her voice quiet. 

“What?” Maki frowned at her. “I made a whole song for you, and you still can’t tell whether or not I like you?” 

“O-oh! That, um, I-I mean, I d-didn’t know it was for me! I’m sorry, I j-just–mmph!” Maki had moved her hand, covering Hanayo’s mouth with the handkerchief. Once she was certain that Hanayo wasn’t going to speak, she pulled away. She glanced over at the piano, keeping her gaze fixed on it as she spoke. 

“W-well… I guess… I could play it again for you… u-until you finally understand…”


	41. too quick, mumbled into your scarf (the way you said I love you prompts)

“I’m going to get this thing if it’s the last thing I do,” Maki angrily muttered, slipping in another coin into the crane machine before Hanayo could stop her.

“R-really, Maki-chan, it’s fine! It’s cute, but I don’t need it—“

“I’ve wasted far too much time and money on this just to stop here!” Maki fired back, eyes fully concentrated on the game in front of her. “I-I said I was going to get it for you and I’m not going to leave until I do!”

Hanayo stepped back, sighing as she watched Maki. She didn’t think Maki would go _this_ far, but she remembered Rin boasting earlier in the day about all the stuffed animals she had won for Hanayo throughout the years. When Maki insisted on going to the arcade after school, Hanayo had suspected but went along with her anyway. All that had come from their adventure today was that Hanayo learned Maki was absolutely _terrible_ at crane machines.

If she wanted to be honest though, the thought of Maki wanting to win something just for her made her giggly and warm inside. From behind her scarf, she smiled fondly, mumbling to herself.

Maki looked over at her. “Hm? Did you say something?”

“N-nothing!” 


	42. in a blissful sigh as you fall asleep (the way you said I love you prompts)

Maki doesn’t think she’s ever been so nervous to fall asleep before. From behind her, she can hear constant movements of the blankets rustling. Hanayo must also be just as nervous as her, she realizes; usually Hanayo sleeps like a log, dead to the world as she cuddles her rice ball pillow in a death grip. But she isn’t, and Maki is awake, and she thinks neither of them are going to fall asleep at this rate.

There… there shouldn’t be anything odd about this. They’ve fallen asleep in the same room before, and it isn’t as if they haven’t slept in the same bed before too. They’ve done it more than a few times too!

But that was back in _high school_.

… and why should this be any different? They’re just sharing a bed, and… there… t-there really shouldn’t be anything different about it… they just happen to be alone in the apartment together without the threat of their parents or friends interrupting in the middle of the night to check in on them… this is their _first_ night together—

Maki abruptly stops her line of thought, her face heating up. The both of them have early morning classes tomorrow, they’re only here to sleep! Fall asleep! Except who knew sleeping could be so _awkward?_

There’s rustling behind her now that makes her pause, and a whisper breaks the silence.

“M-Maki-chan, are you a-asleep?” Hanayo stammers in a low voice.

Maki contemplates feigning sleep but she is far too jittery for something as hard as that. She moves her head an inch before answering. “Y-yeah?”

She doesn’t receive an immediate answer. Nor anything else, really. Maki furrows her brow, steadies herself, and rolls over.

And chokes when she realizes how much _closer_ Hanayo is, right in front of her. In the darkness, they can’t see anything, but Maki is sure they’re at least facing each other. Maki’s body twitches, Hanayo is completely still. It takes a long while before either of them breaks the silence.

“M-Maki-chan,” Hanayo finally starts, “um… can… c-can we hold hands?”

“Hah?” It takes Maki a moment to finally register the words in her mind. When they do, she feels a flush creeping across her cheeks but she slowly nods, the sound of the pillow rustling under her cheek loud as thunder.

Slowly, hesitantly, carefully, they both reach out, fumbling in the dark. Their hands brush, and Maki’s pretty sure that the both of them flinched a little, pulling back slightly. But, once more, they try again, fingers brushing and tentatively sliding against each other, until their palms finally join.

Maki can’t help the shiver that passes through her; it always thrills her more than she realizes when she thinks about the way Hanayo’s hand just fits so easily against her’s. Hanayo lets out a giggle, both nervous and relived, squeezing down on her hand. Maki lets out a shaky breath, her fingers running over the back of Hanayo’s hand.

For the first time that night, Maki feels her body fully relaxing. Hanayo is too, her tight grip already slacking. Maki already knows better; come morning, Hanayo will be clinging tightly to her like a pillow, mumbling nonsensical things about rice or idols, maybe both. It isn’t the first time that’s happened, after all. 

In the darkness, with only the faint moonlight from behind the curtains of the window, Maki knows Hanayo is smiling. A yawn breaks out of Hanayo, and she shifts closer to Maki, sleepily murmuring. “Maki-chan, good night.” A few more incoherent mumbles and just like that, Hanayo’s breath evens out.

A small wave of elation rushes through Maki. Even though Hanayo is asleep and her own eyes are steadily drooping, Maki leans forward, brushing her lips against Hanayo’s forehead.

“Good night, Hanayo.”


	43. over and over again, till it's nothing but a senseless babble (the way you said I love you prompts)

The first time, the words are spoken in a hushed whisper against her neck. Hanayo glances behind her, amused.

Maki doesn’t respond, at least not right away. Her hands play with the hem of Hanayo’s shirt, fingers teasing the fabric. Hanayo moves her hands to lay over them, stilling the movements. 

It comes once more, against her neck again, much clearer this time. Hanayo’s cheeks warm as she gasps with surprise. Maki lets out a quick laugh and resumes pressing kisses along her neck. Before long, Hanayo leans back fully against Maki, closing her eyes and enjoying the attention. 

The third time is a sigh against her jaw, breath tickling her skin. When Maki kisses the corner of her mouth, Hanayo waits in anticipation, turning her head up slightly even. Maki lets out a quick breath that sounds like the start of another laugh, and disappointingly moves away. 

The fourth time, now a whisper against her ear, distracts Hanayo. A shudder goes up her body and she muffles the involuntary gasp. Against her skin, she can feel lips curving upward, and Maki repeats her words, continuing on in low murmurs.

The words are a gentle caress, like the breeze of a late afternoon summer day. When Maki’s hands start to rub slow circles over her stomach, Hanayo completely relaxes, uncaring of anything else except for Maki. 

She’s not too sure of how long they’ve stood there, but Hanayo soon realizes Maki is finally quiet. She turns her head slightly, craning her neck slightly to brush her lips against the underside of Maki’s jaw. “No more?” she asks.

Maki hums, moving back slightly to look straight at her. Ah, there’s a light blush across Maki’s face, Hanayo realizes. It makes her giggle, and Maki grumbles in response. Maki leans down instead, pushing their foreheads together as she speaks again, the words finally different. 

“I’ll tell you as many times as you want.”


	44. on a sunny Tuesday afternoon, the late sunlight glowing in your hair (the way you said I love you prompts)

“I’m home,” Maki called out, going through the motions of closing the door and taking off her shoes. There was no answer. Maki looked down, noticing the pair of shoes that weren’t hers. “Sleeping then?” she said to herself as she stepped into the living room, a tiny smile already forming on her face. 

As she suspected, Hanayo was asleep on the floor, leaning against the couch with one arm on it, facing toward the balcony door where the late afternoon sun was shining in her face. “Huh… how can you still even sleep with the sun in your eyes?” Maki put her bag down next to the table before moving down next to Hanayo. She reached out, wanting to at least move Hanayo onto the couch to make her comfortable.

The moment Maki laid her hands on Hanayo, she began to stir, groaning softly. Hanayo shifted for a bit before her eyes began to flutter open. She turned around, blinking up at Maki. “Oh… Maki-chan, you’re back already? How were your classes?” she asked, her voice thick with sleep. 

Hanayo’s eyes were still half-lidded, and the smile on her face was lazy, almost dreamy, but still full of the easy affection she had come to always regard Maki with. Combined with the way the sunlight from behind her seemed to shine on Hanayo, even with her hair mussed from sleep and one of her cheeks squished against her arm as she leaned against it, she felt lovelier and radiant than usual. 

Maki leaned forward, softly kissing Hanayo’s nose. Hanayo blinked, scrunching her nose up. Maki let out a quiet laugh at the cute image before moving down, pressing her lips against Hanayo’s. It took a moment but Hanayo finally responded, still just as sleepy and sluggish. When Maki pulled away though, her eyes held more clarity.

“Maki-chan? What was that for?” 

Maki leaned against the couch, staring at Hanayo as she let out her own lazy smile. “Because I wanted to.”


	45. in awe, the first time you realized it (the way you said I love you prompts)

Maki had glanced over at Hanayo, and the words left her before she realized.

There was more to it, of course. There was the way Maki had finished playing her song, a quiet and slow piece, the next song everyone would sing together. She had turned her head, to look at Hanayo and ask her what she thought of the song.

The windows behind them were ajar, allowing a breeze to flow through the room. Here, they caressed Hanayo’s hair, blowing wisps of it around her face. Her eyes, crinkled in contentment, met Maki’s wide ones as they gazed at each other. Instead of shyly looking away as she normally did, Hanayo smiled at her, the corners of her lips gently curving upward.

The sight of her made Maki pause, made her breathless, made her heart race. It was an expression that Maki had learned that Hanayo reserved for her and her alone, in the moments they stole for themselves away from everyone in the music room. As if compelled, the words left her in a hushed whisper, in a breath that wasn’t meant to be heard. 

“I love you.” 

But Maki realized they were, as Hanayo’s expression began to change. The shock in her was more than palpable, and Maki knew things would never be the same between them again.

Love was still too bold a word, too strong a meaning, too confusing a feeling for Maki. She loved music, she loved singing, she loved being a part of µ’s; these things she understood the most.

And as for Hanayo…

Hanayo, her very first friend whose first several words to her were to tell her how beautiful her singing was. Hanayo, whose eyes lit up with a fiery passion whenever she talked about her favorite idols. Hanayo, who only need a little bit of encouragement to follow her dream and push Maki into doing the same.

Ah, there it was. The words slipped out of her again, this time as an epiphany. Hanayo could do nothing but continue to stare at her, still hesitant, still uncertain, still afraid. Maki finally turned to her fully, and spoke the words once more, as an affirmation this time.

“I…” And found her voice caught instead. Embarrassment had finally caught up with her. A deep blush came onto her cheeks, and she swore her whole head was on fire instead.

It was Hanayo, who had now cast her eyes downward to keep her face hidden from sight, that spoke. “Really, Maki-chan? Do… d-do you mean it?”

Hearing Hanayo sound both scared and hopeful gave Maki more than enough courage to press ahead. She had already dug herself into this hole, and the last thing she wanted was to be misunderstood. And… and Hanayo hadn’t pulled away, which meant…

Allowing herself to hope, she reached forward, taking Hanayo’s hands into her own.

“Yes. I really mean it.” She took a deep breath and spoke, her voice firm. “Hanayo, I… I love you.”

Hanayo froze for a quick moment before reacting, squeezing down on Maki’s hands. She finally looked up, and Maki could see tears gathering at the corners of her eyes. Panic shot through Maki, but before she could do anything to try to make the tears disappear, Hanayo leaned forward and hid her face from sight once more, resting her forehead against Maki.

And Maki, now utterly confused, raised her arms, awkwardly hovering them around Hanayo. When several seconds passed and she realized Hanayo had no intention of moving, Maki finally brought her arms to wrap around Hanayo, holding her lightly. They remained like that for what felt like forever to Maki, until Hanayo began to speak.

“I-I’m sorry, but… can you say it again?”

The words were whispered against her, but Maki heard them, loud and clear. Once more, she spoke them again, voice wavering slightly from embarrassment. “I-I love you.”

Hanayo pulled back, looked up at Maki, and smiled widely. With such a lovely sight in front of her, Maki forgot what she was even supposed to be embarrassed about. And when Hanayo leaned forward to press their lips together, Maki forgot about everything else.


	46. birthday fluff - Maki (2016)

“Rin, I swear, you’re going to regret it if you don’t let me go _right now_!” Maki snapped for the umpteenth time, trying her best to keep from stumbling. “I know what you’re trying to do! You’re trying to distract me so that everyone can—“

“Maki-chan, so impatient, nya!” Rin cried out, still unheeding of Maki’s threat as she continued to drag her friend all around. “Are you really _that_ excited to see what Kayo-chin’s gonna do for you–”

Maki dug the heels of her shoes into the floor. Rin yelped, nearly falling onto her back from the sudden resistance behind her. 

“Is… is she really doing something?” Maki asked, voice quiet. Rin stuck her tongue out.

“Who knows?”

Maki narrowed her eyes and opened her mouth. Rin took advantage of the distraction and tugged her forward again, back down the hall.

“And we’re here!” Rin announced as they stood in front of the music room.

“You just made us take laps around the whole school instead,” Maki pointed out, beyond exasperation. Already though, Maki could hear all the chatter and noise from behind the door, and she would have been lying if she didn’t say it was making her excited. Rin knocked against the door five times, and instantly all noise vanished. She waited several more seconds before kicking open the door.

“Happy birthday!” There was a series of explosions, and Maki could only watch as all the streamers hit Rin full on in the face.

There was silence, and then…

“W-wait, that’s not Maki-chan—“

“Oh! That’s R-Rin-chan—“

“Where is she?!”

There was nothing but chaos for several minutes as everyone tried to sort through what had happened.

Maki wondered if it would be nice of her to close the door and let them try again.

—

“Rin told you guys she wanted to go in too!” Rin cried out again, still sulking at all of them. Hanayo reached out, taking a stray streamer out of Rin’s hair.

“Why did you give us the signal then?!” Yukiho sighed in exasperation.

“Rin thought it meant to let you guys know Maki-chan was outside!”

“She’s not wrong,” someone else piped up. Yukiho rubbed at her temples, sighing again.

“Now, now, we still managed to surprise Maki-chan,” Hanayo quickly interrupted, smiling at all of them. “Let’s just enjoy the rest of the party!”

“That was a surprise, alright,” Maki said under her breath, snickering. Rin shot her a pout but leaped to her feet and helped herself to more cake.

Maki returned to looking over the room as everyone else busied themselves. Everyone from the club was there, along with some other people who had come by to wish Maki happy birthday and stayed to chat with their friends in the club. Maki didn’t think her own birthday was really something that needed a huge celebration, but nearly all her classmates and juniors had wished her happy birthday.

And that wasn’t even counting all the letters in her locker that she found today or received through the club. If what Hanayo and Rin had told her was right, they were supposedly from people from _other_ schools, along with fans as well.

Last year, it had only been a celebration with the nine of them, in the music room, and her going home to also have another cake with her parents who were thankfully off that night. It was fun, much better than she had expected. She wasn’t used to having her birthday celebrated by so many people other than her parents, and it _had_ felt strange at first, but she enjoyed the party, even if she wasn’t used to suddenly being the center of attention for such a long time. And this year…

Maki looked over all the ribbons and banners in the room. It was decorated in all sorts of bright colors although most of the ribbons were red. There were also more than just the nine of them this time, so many more people filling the world than Maki could ever imagine. There were some of her friends that weren’t here though, namely Eli and Kotori, who had classes at this time but had promised to try to make it later at night. She didn’t mind though; she had already gone out with her close friends the weekend before, and endured their teasing there.

Maki surveyed the room again, eyes narrowed slightly. There… there was someone missing, now that she was beginning to realize…

“Hey, where’s Hanayo?” she asked, nudging Rin who was next to her.

“I think I saw her going out a few minutes ago?” Arisa chimed in on the other side of Rin. Maki nodded her thanks and stood up.

“I’ll be back,” she said. Rin and Arisa shared a look behind her back, grinning at each other.

Rin whistled after Maki. “Don’t be long!” she called out in a teasing voice, only laughing and waving when Maki turned around to shoot her a quick glare.

Hanayo wasn’t nearby in the hallways. It took some wandering around before she ran into someone who mentioned seeing Hanayo going up the stairs. Maki took off, going to the first place she thought of.  

She opened the door to the club room, and Hanayo startled from where she sat, blinking up at her in surprise.

“Ah! Maki-chan? W-what are you doing here?”

“You weren’t in the room, so I went to look for you,” Maki answered as she slipped into the room and closed the door behind her. “What are you doing in here?”

“I, er, needed some air. And, um, I was finishing these up…” Hanayo gestured to the table. Maki realized there were pieces of paper strewn across along with shapes of something. She came closer and peered down at them.

“Oh! Origami?”

Hanayo held up one of them with a smile. “This one is done, you can look at it.”

Maki carefully picked it up, eyes widening. “This… this is a grand piano! This is amazing!”

“It’s, um, not… that…” Hanayo trailed off, mumbling to herself. Maki stepped closer, letting her hand rest on top of Hanayo’s shoulder.

“It is,” she spoke quietly but firmly. Hanayo glanced down at the hand on her shoulder, mumbling to herself again. “Hm?”

“N-nothing!” Hanayo quickly said, shaking her head. “Oh, I’m still not done making everything though. I have to make a bench to go with it, and then I have to make you too…”

“Make me?”

Hanayo pointed to the pile of red origami papers off to the side. “Yep! That’s you!”

“You don’t say,” Maki said, dryly, putting the piano back on the table. Hanayo giggled, turning her head up to smile at Maki, an expression Maki slowly returned.

Maki slowly looked away to glance around the room, making sure there definitely wasn’t anyone around even though she was certain everyone had to be in the music room. When she was satisfied, she stepped even closer, putting her hands on either side of Hanayo’s shoulders, close to her neck. Hesitating for only a second, Hanayo leaned back against her, moving her hands to cover Maki’s.

“Did you have fun today?” Hanayo asked, her voice soft.

“Yeah. It… it was wonderful,” Maki replied. Her fingers moved against Hanayo’s in absent motion.

“That makes me happy,” Hanayo murmured. She looked up just as Maki looked down, their eyes meeting. Maki slowly pulled back so she could lean down, their cheeks brushing together now. Hanayo giggled again, raising her hand to touch Maki’s cheek. She shifted slightly, and now they were facing each other, Hanayo offering her a soft smile.

It was Maki who moved forward, too impatient to keep still any longer, brushing their lips together. It was meant to be a brief touch, with Maki already pulling away, but Hanayo had other ideas, returning the favor and brushing their lips together in another feather light touch. Hanayo pulled back to move up, doing the same to Maki’s nose, and then up to her forehead, lingering for just a moment longer on her forehead before she finally pulled away, smiling shyly.

“Happy birthday, Maki-chan,” she whispered. Maki smiled lopsidedly, taking one of Hanayo’s hands and lacing their fingers together before pressing a brief kiss to Hanayo’s hand.

“Yeah,” she said. “You’ll celebrate it with me next year too, right?”

“Next year?” Hanayo looked at her, amused. “Of course, Maki-chan.”

“And the year after that, and the year after that one too, and…”

“Maki-chan,” came Hanayo’s voice, more than amused now. “How about we try to enjoy today before we think about all those other years? Although…” Hanayo looked away, glancing down at her lap. Maki realized she wasn’t going to speak anymore, but she could tell there was something strange about Hanayo. She looked over at the table, at the pieces of origami and paper.

“You’re going to make me playing at the piano, right?” she asked.

“H-huh?!” Hanayo followed her gaze, nodding rapidly. “O-oh! Yeah!”

Maki hummed, looking at the colors on the table. “You don’t have something green?”

“Huh? Green?” Hanayo looked at her in confusion. “I… er, I don’t think I brought green today.”

“No?” Maki reached out, to the paper piano on the table. “Well… you’re always listening to me play the piano all the time, so…” It had seemed like a good idea when she thought it up, but saying it aloud was a different story apparently, as she began to feel familiar heat creeping into her cheeks. “I-I mean… you have to make one for yourself too. To put next to me, because… b-because!”

Maki was sure Hanayo could feel the heat rolling off her cheeks. And Hanayo giggled, squeezing down on Maki’s hand.

“I’ll make it for your birthday next year then, is that okay?”

Next year… Maki nodded, the corners of her mouth twitching upward. “Yeah, that’s fine. Next year, for sure.”


	47. a whisper in the ear + slowly, the words dripping from your mouth like honey (the way you said I love you prompts)

“I’m back!” 

It was a miracle that Maki managed to even hear Hanayo at all, with the music loudly blaring from her earphones. She turned her music off and made sure all her work was saved before closing the laptop. Hanayo stumbled into the living room, eyes wide as she stared at Maki. It felt like a long moment passed before Hanayo let out a cry that sounded like Maki’s name, shrugging off her coat and all but collapsing right next to her. Maki wrinkled her nose at the strong scent of alcohol on her.

“First of all, I’m not… I’m not drunk,” Hanayo mumbled. “I just… had a little more than I expected. N-Nozomi-chan kept offering! But I’m not drunk, really!”

“Really?” Maki asked, raising an eyebrow even though she knew Hanayo couldn’t see her.

“Really.” Hanayo looked up at her and giggled, moving forward and seating herself into Maki’s lap. “Are you still doing your homework?”

“I did most of it but I can finish it up tomorrow too,” Maki said in an impressively steady voice, trying her hardest to push down the blush threatening to break across her face. Hanayo giggled again, rising to put her arms around Maki’s neck. She abruptly stopped though.

“Wait, so you’re not busy right now, right?” she asked, to make sure. 

Maki let out an unintelligible sound. Their faces were suddenly closer than before, and Maki swore Hanayo was batting her eyelashes at her. There was also the way she could feel Hanayo inching closer, and the look in her eyes, the look in her eyes! How could Maki refuse anything whenever Hanayo played unfair like this? 

“I’m… I’m not,” she said slowly, swallowing afterward. Hanayo beamed at her and rushed forward. Caught entirely off guard, Maki yelped as she fell backward.

Softness greeted her back instead, and Maki remembered she had been using the giant beanbag Hanayo bought months ago. Maki had been skeptical to it, especially with the spontaneity that Hanayo had bought it with (”It was finally on sale and I _had_ to buy it! Just _look_ at it!” Hanayo argued for a week), but she had to admit that it definitely had its uses.

Like right now, as Hanayo loomed over her with a smile tugging at her corner of her lips, her hands on either side of Maki’s head. Maki swallowed again, pushing her hands against the pillow to calm her racing heart. Seconds passed by before Hanayo leaned down and cuddled up next to her instead. Maki brought her hands to wrap around Hanayo, trying not to giggle herself when she felt Hanayo’s breath tickling against her neck.

“See, I knew you’d like the beanbag,” Hanayo teased.

“I don’t know how I feel about sleeping on top of a rice ball though,” Maki grumbled weakly, glancing down at the beanbag in question. Hanayo laughed again.

“Like sleeping on top of white rice! Oh, but the rice would be much softer though. And so much more fluffy… hah… that should be invented one day… and then I’d…” Hanayo began to mumble, too low for even Maki to hear despite how close she was. She nuzzled into Maki’s neck, making herself comfortable.

Maki let out a sound that was both a sigh and a laugh, resigning herself to being used as a pillow, as she often was. She closed her eyes, listening to the sound of Hanayo’s breathing, her body sinking into the beanbag. The chance to relax was more than welcome, especially after all the studying and working on homework she had done in the past few hours.

After what seemed like a long time, Hanayo began to fidget. Maki opened her eyes, to look down—they went wider when she felt Hanayo begin to press kisses against the underside of her jaw. She tried to laugh from the ticklish sensations but all she could do was suck in a breath, especially as Hanayo pushed herself up, looming over Maki once more. Hanayo’s eyes were half-lidded, but there was no mistaking that dark look in them, especially when her tongue peeked out of her mouth, licking her lips slowly.

Maki couldn’t look away, too transfixed at the sight even as her face burned as hot as a furnace. With some alcohol in her system, Hanayo became giggly, amused at everything and blurting out things like how cute Maki was. After some more alcohol, Hanayo became bold, much bolder than when Maki tried to encourage her normally too. It was especially apparent whenever she came back from a round of drinks with Nozomi, when the first thing she wanted to do was put her hands all over Maki.

Maki tried to wonder what Hanayo and Nozomi talked about that always made Hanayo like this, but she always forgot and she never remembered until the next time it happened, like right now.

And just like every other time as well, the thought quickly vanished from her mind when Hanayo leaned down, letting their lips faintly brush. It took all of Maki’s self-control to hold back, to not close the distance herself, to force herself to wait and see what Hanayo wanted. After what felt like a tortuously long time, Hanayo finally moved.

“Maki-chan,” she breathed before pushing their lips together.

The taste of alcohol made Maki jolt. Not that it mattered much, when Hanayo pulled back suddenly, and Maki nearly whimpered at the broken contact. Just as Maki was about to pull her back down, Hanayo kissed her again. It lasted much longer this time, only stopping when they both broke apart at the same time for breath.

Despite the earlier hunger Hanayo had, she let out another giggle, softly pressing her lips to the corner of Maki’s mouth. Maki tried to move, to kiss her again, but Hanayo was faster, already moving up to press a kiss to Maki’s nose.

“Hanayo?” Maki’s voice was questioning, trying to do her best to hide the pleading underneath. Hanayo pulled back slightly, smiling at her before kissing her once more. Her kisses were short and teasing this time, breaking apart before Maki deepened them, as if knowing exactly when it would happen. She did this several more times before Maki finally let out a frustrated whine, moving her hands to Hanayo to bring her down—

“Maki-chan,” Hanayo spoke suddenly, her tone admonishing. Maki’s hands stilled their movements, resting against the lower back of the other girl now. “Oh, you actually listened?”

“… why wouldn’t I?” Maki’s brow furrowed in confusion. Her fingers played with the fabric of Hanayo’s shirt, trying to distract herself. Hanayo looked away and mumbled under her breath, but Maki swore she managed to catch something that sounded like Nozomi’s name. A slight suspicion sneaked into her—

“Sorry, it’s nothing,” Hanayo said suddenly, softly kissing her in apology.

–and faded away just as quickly as it had come. Hanayo stayed this time, and Maki eagerly took the opportunity to finally deepen their kiss. Hanayo made a sound but didn’t move away, sliding her hand into Maki’s hair.  

Maki’s hands slipped underneath Hanayo’s shirt, brushing against bare skin. Hanayo abruptly broke from their kiss with a sharp gasp, jerking.

“Cold!” she squeaked. It made Maki laugh, dragging her fingers up and down Hanayo’s back now. “M-Maki-chan! Your fingertips are always so cold!” Hanayo complained. Maki grinned, delighting in the way Hanayo began to squirm against her as her fingertips ghosted along Hanayo’s skin.

“ _Maki-chan_.” Her fingers stopped. There was something in Hanayo’s voice that made her pause. Hanayo slowly rose up again, looking straight at her. Maki swallowed at the intense look in her eyes. There was a flush on Hanayo’s face, and Maki wasn’t sure whether it was the alcohol that exacerbated it further, or… 

Hanayo smiled and leaned down, kissing a trail down her cheek to her ear. Now Maki was the one squirming, unconsciously pressing her fingers down against Hanayo.

“Maki-chan,” Hanayo whispered, right into her ear. Maki gasped, shutting her eyes tightly as she tried her best to restrain herself. Hanayo spoke her name again, in a hushed breath this time, like a groan, as if she felt the same as Maki.

With her eyes closed, Maki was acutely aware of everything. Hanayo was warm against her but Maki felt even hotter. The clothes on her felt too hot, too constricting, too heavy. The breath against her ear was hot, made her feel even hotter.

There was a hand on her cheek then. Maki immediately leaned into it, the touch cool against her heated skin. “Maki-chan, look at me.”

Compelled to listen, Maki slowly opened her eyes, focusing only on the girl in front of her. Hanayo smiled, continuing to stroke Maki’s cheek. She moved down, pressing a kiss to each of Maki’s eyes, giggling afterward. The sound made Maki smile as well, and Hanayo playfully tapped her nose. They looked at each other, sharing a quiet laugh.    

When Hanayo finally calmed down, Maki could _feel_ the change in her. The hand that was on Maki’s cheek moved to brush back her hair while the other slid down her body, stopping to splay its fingers on Maki’s thigh. The only warning Maki had was the flash of a smile before Hanayo dipped her head downward, and Maki gasped at the sudden sensations along her neck.

“How do you feel, Maki-chan?” came Hanayo’s voice, husky and low.

“I—“ She swallowed, suddenly aware of how dry her throat was. It took another moment before she finally managed to speak, a single word. “Good.”

“Only good?” The hand against Maki’s face stopped its stroking.

“Because… b-because it’s you,” Maki managed to get out, struggling to put her thoughts into coherency. “Because it’s you… when I’m with you, everything feels… everything always feels good.” Maki swallowed again, looking away from Hanayo. She brought up her arm in an attempt to cover her face, now burning with embarrassment.

“… Maki-chan.” Hanayo’s hand moved, reaching to brush Maki’s arm. “Maki-chan?” she tried again. Hanayo made a sound, and Maki was suddenly aware of them so close together again.

“I feel the same, you know. Whenever you look at me, or touch me, I feel… it feels wonderful.” There was a pause before Hanayo continued, her voice dropping lower. “Sometimes, I feel like it gets so intense for me, and I… I just… I want…”

Maki slowly took her arm off, staring up at Hanayo. The other girl looked as if she was struggling with something, her face so flushed that Maki knew wasn’t entirely from the alcohol. She reached out, tugging Hanayo down toward her and hugged her tightly. It took her a moment to gather herself, to whisper back into Hanayo’s ear.

“Whatever you want then, I’m here for you,” she breathed out slowly, purposely, achingly. Her arms tightened, and she wished for there a way to be pull Hanayo closer, even if impossibly so. 

Hanayo smiled, and they said little else for the rest of the night.


	48. assorted ficlets 5

Hanayo opens the door to the club room, a greeting on her lips already. “Sorry I’m late, I was–” and she quickly trails off. 

Inside the room is only Maki, sitting in a chair and leaning back against it with her arms crossed and eyes closed. Sleeping? Hanayo quietly closes the door behind her and creeps into the room, carefully setting down her bag on the table. Other than the even rise of her chest, Maki hasn’t made any other motions, so… sleeping. 

It’s rare for Maki to be sleeping in the middle of the day but Hanayo knows that she’s been working hard on their newest song in the past few days. Maki’s the type of person to lose herself in her work so Hanayo isn’t surprised to see that Maki hasn’t been getting enough sleep.

Hanayo creeps closer, smiling fondly as she brushes back the bangs on Maki’s forehead. As carefully as she can, she leans forward and brushes her lips against Maki’s forehead. So focused on trying not to wake the sleeping girl up that Hanayo misses the subtle tensing of Maki’s arms.

Hanayo pulls back, resisting the urge to run her fingers down Maki’s cheek. As silently as she can, she steps away and sneaks out of the room, going to check up on everyone else before waking up Maki.

The moment the door closes, Maki jerks forward to cover her face with her hands, cheeks burning hot.

* * *

Maki nervously pushes her hands against her legs as she follows Hanayo up the stairs to the rooftop. She’s only glad that the others will take a little longer to reach them today so they have several minutes to themselves.

The whole idea is frankly ridiculous (they can do this any other day, there isn’t anything special about _today)_ but the thought refuses to leave Maki’s mind. She blames all the girls excitedly chattering about it in the classroom. Maki tries her best to ignore gossip but when the whole classroom is abuzz with the same topic, it’s hard not to pick up a few things. 

“Do you know what day today is?” 

“Of course I do! It’s kiss day–”

As Maki debates within herself, they finally reach the rooftop, stepping out into the sun. If Maki wants to do something, she has to do it now while they’re alone. Or she can just leave it alone, it isn’t like… t-today is… any special—

Hanayo blinks and slowly turns around. She glances at the hand on her sleeve before looking up at Maki, smiling confusedly. “M-Maki-chan?”

Maki freezes, realizing she accidentally reached out for Hanayo. Damn her body for betraying her! But… now that she’s taken the step forward…

“H-Hanayo,” Maki begins with a nervous smile on her face. “I… er, so t-today… today is…” and Maki falters, realizing exactly how silly she’s about to sound. She shakes her head, letting out a laugh that sounds too forced. “N-nope! Never mind!” Before she can let go though, Hanayo turns fully to her.

Maki can watch in confused silence as Hanayo walks closer. Hanayo stands right in front of her and Maki realizes that somehow, Hanayo is the one grabbing her sleeve now. Hanayo looks at her for a moment before she leans upward, tugging slightly on Maki’s sleeve as she does so.

Lips press against her cheek. Maki freezes once more, not even daring to breathe. It feels like an eternity when Hanayo finally pulls back. There is a pink tinge across Hanayo’s cheeks as she offers a shy smile before looking down at the ground and mumbling so softly that Maki barely hears her. “I-I, um, l-later, I-I can give you a proper k-kiss after practice.”

Maki sucks in a breath.

And the door behind them slams open, the both of them startling apart. Even as Umi quickly rallies them together to do stretches, Maki is already eager for practice to be over.

* * *

“W-whoa!”

Hanayo slams the levers for the brake on her bicycle as soon as she hears the shout behind her. The sight of both Maki and her bicycle sprawled on the ground has Hanayo panicking.

“M-Maki-chan!” Hanayo fumbles as she knocks the kickstand into place before running over to her.

“I’m okay,” Maki immediately reassures once Hanayo reaches her, already pushing herself up. Hanayo catches the hiss of pain and the sight of scraped palms, grimacing in sympathy. Hanayo reaches into her bag, taking out a pack of tissues. Maki takes them with a thankful nod. “Thanks, Hanayo.”

“Mmhm,” Hanayo answers with a smile. “I’ll go get our bikes, okay?”

“Y-yeah… thanks.” Maki hobbles away to the nearby bench and Hanayo goes to collect their bikes. Soon, Hanayo sits next to Maki, watching her worriedly.

“Don’t worry, I’m fine,” Maki says with a reassuring smile before it transforms into a pained grimace that doesn’t convince Hanayo much. Hanayo shuffles through her bag, looking for the bandages she always had, a habit thankfully formed when one was friends with someone like Rin.

Both of Maki’s hands are scraped but one is noticeably worse than the other. Hanayo gingerly takes that one, frowns when Maki tries to pull it back. “R-really, you don’t have to–”

“Maki-chan,” Hanayo admonishes lightly, and Maki immediately becomes silent. Hanayo takes Maki’s hand with both of her own, cleaning the wound with a tissue. She does her best to ignore Maki’s hisses of pain, trying to go as quickly as she can.

Once she finishes, she takes out a bandage and presses it over the wound.  Hanayo is too busy reaching for the other hand to notice Maki staring at the bandage with a furrowed brow. Thankfully, the other scrape isn’t as bad on this hand, and Hanayo finishes in no time, smoothing a bandage over that one too.

“Does anywhere else hurt, Maki-chan?” Hanayo asks, worriedly looking the other girl up and down.

“I-I’m fine!” Maki yelps, shaking her head furiously. “Really. Just aching a bit but nothing seems to hurt.” She returns her eyes to her hands, a tinge of pink going across her face. “But… um, these… bandages…”

Hanayo glances down at them, and can’t help the snort of laughter that suddenly comes out. “O-oh! I didn’t realize these were the ones I grabbed.” She giggles again, brushing her fingers against the bandages as she looks up at Maki with a grin. “I think the cats suit you.”

* * *

The request is sudden and has Hanayo trying to push the grogginess out of her mind to process the words. Once she does, she can’t help but lift her head off of Maki’s shoulder to look at her with surprise.

Maki’s eyes, once trained on her, quickly glances away as she voices her request once more.

And with her face burning hot as she pushes it against Maki’s shoulder in a useless attempt to hide, Hanayo slowly nods.

Seconds pass before Hanayo finally chances looking back up. Maki also does the same thing, their gazes meeting. Hanayo catches the way Maki’s eyes flicker down to her lips. Her eyes flutter shut just as Maki leans closer and reaches up to cup her cheek. She holds her breath in excitement, heart pounding like it’ll burst out of her.

… and nothing comes. Instead, Hanayo feels another hand cup her other cheek, and now Maki’s hands are squishing her cheeks. More than confused at this point, Hanayo opens her eyes and is treated to the sight of Maki staring at her in amazement.

“Um, Maki-chan?” Hanayo somehow manages in her still bewildered state.

“It’s so soft!” Maki exclaims instead in a breathless whisper. She slowly pokes Hanayo’s cheek, gasping with pleasant surprise. Hanayo can’t do much except feel Maki continue to prod her, fingers rubbing against her cheeks.

Those very same fingers freeze suddenly and Maki’s expression of wonder becomes one of mortification. “Oh my god, that wasn’t supposed to happen, I’m so sorry–” She quickly pulls her hands back and bows her head in apology.

Hanayo swallows, readying herself before she reaches out. She takes both of Maki’s hands and puts them on her own face once more. She’s sure that Maki can feel her cheeks heating up but she pushes past her embarrassment to mumble. “I-it’s f-fine, I didn’t m-mind.”

She hears Maki take in a sharp breath. Somehow, Maki scoots even closer, bodies almost pressing against each other now. “R-really? I… I can do it again?” Maki sounds so hopeful that Hanayo doesn’t have the heart to refuse her. She’s still too embarrassed to speak though so all she can do is nod her head. 

Several more seconds pass before Maki’s fingers begin to move once more, rubbing and squishing her cheeks. Hanayo doesn’t quite understand, but Maki is letting out all these delighted sounds and looks like she’s having fun. The touches are soft and Hanayo tries not to giggle from the ticklish sensations, especially when some of Maki’s fingers slip and brush under her jaw.

They’re both so absorbed in each other that neither notices when Nozomi suddenly bends down behind Maki, a knowing grin on her face. In a voice meant only for Maki, she whispers into her ears. “Maki-chan, you know what’d be even softer? Hanayo-chan’s b–”

Maki screams and before Hanayo can even blink, is suddenly gone from sight, leaving behind a thoroughly confused Hanayo and a Nozomi who’s too busy wheezing with laughter.

* * *

For what has to be the tenth time in the past hour, Maki yawns with her mouth wide open. It’s terrible manners but she’s in the comfort of her own home and it’s also three in the morning; she is past the point of where she actually cares about anything really. All she wants to do is finish this stupid essay that she had to leave last minute because of her exams. These things stack up so unfairly and suddenly, Maki thinks with a miserable groan.

But the end is almost in sight, as her eyes impatiently skim the bottom of her laptop screen, catching the end of the document page coming up. Just a few more sentences and she’ll hit the page limit, and it’ll be all over. Just a few more… a few more…

Maki all but jumps into the air once the words reach the next page. She wraps up her conclusion and shoves the laptop away once she finishes. “I’m done, I’m done, I’m done,” she mutters, over and over again. She rubs at her eyes, groaning at how they burn with the lack of sleep.

At this moment, her stomach suddenly growls. Maki doesn’t know what she wants to do more, sleep or eat. Her stomach grumbles again, and she lets that decide for her. Even though she normally doesn’t condone eating so late, she is already beyond the point of caring. Muffling the yawn this time, she shuffles over to the kitchen. Before she reaches the fridge, she catches sight of something much more glorious.

There, awaiting her on the counter, is the sight of rice balls on a plate, covered under a sheet of plastic wrap. Instantly, her mouth starts to water. She gingerly takes the plate and hugs it close, almost weeping. She’s never seen anything so beautiful, so amazing, so wonderful. Maki unwraps the plastic and picks up a rice ball. She wants to stare at it some more, mesmerized by its simple beauty, but her stomach grumbles again. In unceremonious fashion, Maki all but shoves the rice ball into her mouth.

Even though it’s cold, the taste is still more than delectable. Hanayo always knows best when it comes to rice balls, and this is clearly no exception. By the time Maki finishes her rice ball, she’s already lamenting its loss. To fill the sudden emptiness inside of her, she picks up the next rice ball, and all but devours that one just as well. Before she even notices, all three of the rice balls are gone, and Maki is staring at an empty plate.

Though she is more than sad at the loss of delicious food, the energy revives her slightly. She fills a cup with water before returning to her seat. Maki might hate this paper more than life itself at this point, but she still needs to get a good grade, and that unfortunately means editing through it.

It takes another hour but this time, she is _done_ , in every sense of the word. She hits the save button ten times, just to make sure, before turning off her computer. The blood rushes to her head when she springs upward and she slams her eyes shut. With practiced motions, she wobbles her way over to the bedroom. The thought of changing her clothes crosses her mind but it’s four in the morning, and sleep quickly dominates that thought. 

Maki tries her best to slip in but she still collapses face down onto the bed the moment she slips back the blankets. She can’t help but lay still for several seconds, too tired to move right at that moment.

“Maki-chan?” Hanayo’s voice, thick with sleep, reaches her. Maki grunts in response, trying to turn over. Hanayo says something else but Maki honestly can’t tell what it was. She grunts again in response, and it seems to satisfy Hanayo.

The bed begins to rustle, and Maki realizes five seconds later that Hanayo is pulling the blankets over her. When she’s done, she pulls up next to Maki, sleepily pressing a kiss to her forehead. Maki wraps her arms around her and pulls her even closer, burying her face into Hanayo’s chest. Fingers stroke through her hair in that way Maki loves. Hanayo is always too good for her, she can’t help but think, certainly not for the last time.

She’ll have to take Hanayo out somewhere, just the two of them, maybe next weekend. The thought makes her smile, and she finally drifts off to sleep.


	49. 3-5 sentence prompts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompts where I was given a word and had to write 3-5 sentences for it

**1\. pets**

Maki doesn’t know why Hanayo always insists on going to the pet store every single time. It isn’t as if they can afford to have one right now, with the both of them still in school and certainly not with their small apartment home where Hanayo’s idol goods and plushies barely fit.

Maki watches as Hanayo coos to a group of puppies clambering on top of each other in the corner of the display, both sides wishing the glass inbetween them didn’t exist. Hanayo turns to Maki then, and Maki swears the puppies are all looking at her too, and it takes all of her willpower to not give in at that very moment.

It just isn’t fair that Hanayo can also make the same expression as the puppies.

* * *

**2\. heat wave**

The AC breaking in the middle of summer during a heat wave is the stuff nightmares are made out of, Maki thinks with a frustrated groan as she uselessly fans herself with her hand.

A sudden cool wind hits the side of her face, and Maki turns her head to find Hanayo’s opted for trying to use her notebook to try to cool herself down which has some of the air hitting Maki. She opens her mouth to say something but instead, she notices the top two buttons of Hanayo’s blouse are undone, allowing her to see the smooth skin underneath. A bead of sweat falls from Hanayo’s face and Maki’s eyes immediately hone in on it, following its trail as it slides down Hanayo’s face, down the column of her neck, and right in between–

The door slams open as Rin bursts through with a loud announcement of “We’re back!” and triumphantly holding up the bags with all of their iced drinks in the air while Honoka miserably shuffles into the clubroom from behind, and Maki doesn’t think she’s ever been more glad for such an interruption.

* * *

**3\. MakiPana + Rin, Honoka and Niko as best brick walls**

After it happens for the fifth time in a week, Maki’s had more than enough; there’s only so much she can take of being constantly interrupted from her time with Hanayo.

“What the hell do you think you’re all doing?” Maki finally snaps out as she glares at Honoka, Rin, and Nico in front of her while Hanayo worriedly darts her eyes around. Both Honoka and Rin immediately point to Nico.

“Nico-chan said it’s to protect Kayo-chin’s innocence from you,” Rin immediately says before lowering her voice slightly to mimic Nico’s, “you just can’t trust someone like Maki with Hanayo, she’ll probably just buy Hanayo’s love with high quality rice–”

Nico’s already disappeared by the time anyone realizes. 


End file.
